Fictionista Workshop
by Lady-simplyme
Summary: Uma série de oneshots ou histórias de poucos capítulos, curtas, que serão postadas diariamente. Mais um exercício do que qualquer outra coisa.
1. Chapter 1

**Data**: 6/10/2012

**Word Prompt:** Perimeter (Perímetro)

**História: **Perímetro

**Capítulo 1**

Os olhos de Sasuke se arregalaram de imediato assim que sentiu o chackra ao mesmo tempo em que as armadilhas que havia plantado foram disparadas, avisando que alguém havia transpassado o perímetro da sua propriedade.

Ele não precisou de dois segundos para reconhecer o chackra – como se não tivessem se passado anos desde que o sentira pela última vez. Como poucas vezes em sua vida ele deliberou longamente sobre como agir; se deveria ignorá-lo, esperar que fosse embora, ou se o confrontava para que se visse livre o mais rápido possível. Ainda deitado na cama ele refletiu, sentindo o seu coração bater mais rápido – o que, para ele, era ridículo.

Considerando-se um idiota por sequer pensar em fazer o contrário, Sasuke jogou os cobertores para o lado e pôs os pés no chão, atento para a constante movimentação do chackra que penetrava cada vez mais fundo em sua propriedade. Pegou uma camisa que havia jogado no chão e a vestiu.

_Idiota._

Pegou a sua espada encostada na parede e enfiou algumas kunais no bolso da calça mesmo que uma minúscula, porém expressiva, parte de si desejasse que jamais tivesse que chegar a usá-las.

Quando enfim se deslocou para o topo de um morro estrategicamente localizado para visualizar toda a área da sua propriedade os seus olhos bateram em uma cor que ele imaginava nunca mais ver em toda a sua vida.

Rosa.

Seus dedos se enrolaram no cabo da espada até que as suas articulações ficassem brancas – um movimento involuntário.

Era _ela_.

Sasuke respirou com força, subitamente furioso tanto com ela quanto com si mesmo. O que, diabos, _ela_ estava fazendo ali, do outro lado do país, para onde ele havia se mudado justamente para evitar esse tipo de situação?

(Por "esse tipo de situação" se entende: reencontros com lembranças dolorosas).

Quando a sua visão embaçada pela ira se desanuviou ele finalmente viu que _ela_ mancava e abraçava o seu abdome com um dos braços. Estava ferida...

... e em sua propriedade.

_Acabarei logo com isso._

Ele se levantou e, com um salto, surgiu na frente dela com a espada estendida em sua direção. Assustada, ela arregalou os olhos e deu um passo para trás – parecia genuinamente surpresa de encontrá-lo ali.

_Está fingindo._

Ela abriu a boca para dizer algo –

"Vá embora," Sasuke sibilou, tentando soar o mais ameaçador possível para que ela _simplesmente o deixasse em paz._

Ele viu os olhos dela se encherem de lágrimas, algo que ele se lembrava de ter se acostumado a ver durante toda a sua adolescência – e que, como antes, fazia coisas engraçadas no seu peito.

Quando ela deu um passo em sua direção ele deu outro para trás, afastando-se e esticando ainda mais a arma em mãos, e repetiu a ordem.

Entretanto, diferentemente de quando era criança, inocente e manipulável, ela não o ouviu e continuou a andar em sua direção, seus olhos marejados e a sua passada arrastada, difícil.

"Fique onde está," ele avisou pela última vez; porém, não fez qualquer movimento para salientar a sua ordem. Ficou parado com a espada estendida, paralisado. Enrugou a testa. Não conseguia compreender por que não se mexeu para estancar a lâmina no peito dela como fazia sempre que via potenciais inimigos em sua propriedade longínqua –

Inspirou fortemente quando ela rodeou um braço pelo seu pescoço, ignorando completamente a sua postura nada amistosa. Sasuke sentiu a respiração pesada dela, umidade contra o seu pescoço e os dedos dela a apertarem os fios de cabelo da sua nuca.

Solte-me, ele quis dizer, não tem a mínima liberdade para sequer pensar em me tocar.

Porém, quando ela pediu por meio de um sussurro em seu ouvido que a ajudasse, ele sabia que ela já o havia invadido em sentidos amplos demais com a maior das facilidades.

Xxxxx

**A.N.:** Gente, sem motivos para jogarem pedras em mim, por favor! Essa atualização e as que se seguirão diariamente (se eu conseguir) são para o bem de vocês. Esse projeto é um "programa" que encontrei em um site chamado _Fictionista Workshop_. Ele diariamente lança palavras-chave (os _prompts_) sobre as quais os autores devem trabalhar a sua imaginação. Como eu estava tendo problemas com inspiração e disciplina, pensei: "nada melhor do que eu ser 'forçada' a escrever TODOS OS DIAS para me exercitar". Confiem em mim, isso não atrasará em nada as atualizações das outras histórias – pelo contrário. À medida que eu for trabalhando a minha imaginação e inspiração desta forma, mais rápida eu serei para escrever os próximos capítulos.

Este foi escrito em meia hora, para ser exata. Eu ainda estou tendo dificuldades em entender o site (e, na verdade, estava impaciente demais para começar a escrever para entendê-lo) e por isso postei a minha história aqui . O que acham? Pelo menos terão atualizações diárias! Serão todas curtinhas, mais ou menos parecidas com esta.

Não foi revisada, só para constar!


	2. Chapter 2

**Data: **08/10/2012

**Word Prompt: **Element (Elemento)

**Plot Generator—Binding Blurb**: Em 500 palavras ou menos, escreva um "blurb" ou uma pequena história sobre uma nova descoberta.

Durante os quase dez anos de carreira médica de Sakura, poucos foram os dias tão desastrosos quanto aquele. O desabamento de um prédio sobre as cabeças de quase cem pessoas fez com que o Hospital se entupisse de pacientes feridos, a maioria de alta complexidade, e familiares nervosos difíceis de serem contidos. Médicos de folga foram recrutados para auxiliarem, mas, mesmo com o aumento da equipe, todos terminaram o dia mais tarde e mais exaustos do que esperavam.

Foi arrastando os pés que ela chegou em casa, jogando as chaves displicentemente no primeiro móvel que viu (duvidava que fosse capaz de se lembrar do ato no dia seguinte). Tudo estava escuro e silencioso, o que era de esperar daquela hora da noite.

Mesmo com todos os seus músculos doloridos, Sakura reuniu forças e, com os olhos meio fechados, foi até o quarto do seu filho para checá-lo antes de entrar no seu.

O cansaço pareceu se esvair do seu corpo assim que se deparou com a cena diante de si. Sasuke andava de um lado para o outro no quarto com o pequeno Fugaku nos braços, embalando-o com uma naturalidade que Sakura jamais tinha visto no seu marido. Ele balançava o seu tronco e dava pequenas batidinhas na fralda do menino da mesma forma que ela fazia todas as noites e, o mais impressionante, ele cantava, baixo, a melodia que ela sempre cantava para o filho.

O sorriso veio fácil ao rosto dela enquanto se escorava no umbral da porta. Por mais que tentasse ajudá-la a educar e criar os seus filhos, Sasuke, com toda a certeza, não levava o menor jeito para niná-lo - muito menos para cantar -, sendo a tarefa sempre incumbida a Sakura. Ele era ótimo para trocar fraldas, esquentar a mamadeira, levá-lo ao pediatra e brincar com Fugaku, mas cantar e embalar o menino não estava estava entre os talentos de Sasuke.

Bem, pelo menos foi o que Sakura imaginou até aquele momento. Ele parecia tão concentrado na sua missão de colocar o filho para dormir que demorou para notar a presença da esposa ali, a poucos passos e, quando o fez, soltou um suspiro de alívio e depositou o menino vestido com um pijama decorado com bolas de fogo (presente do papai) no berço.

"Nunca mais chegue tarde em casa," foi o que ele disse quando, enfim, a abraçou, e o sorriso de Sakura se alargou enquanto enterrava as mãos nos cabelos pretos dele.


	3. Chapter 3

**Data: **09/10/2012

**Word Prompt:** Irritable (Irritável)

**Dialogue Flex: **"Você quer que eu me vá?" ela perguntou.

**História: **Perímetro

**Obs: O Dialogue Flex original dizia "ele" perguntou; porém, como eu só reparei neste pequeno detalhe depois que eu escrevi todo este capítulo, decidi manter assim. Espero que eu não esteja infringindo regras! **

**Obs 2.: Este capítulo é a continuação do primeiro... Acho que continuarei postando esta minúscula história em cinco ou mais capítulos (porque eu acabei gostando dela e acho ainda mais desafiante não criar uma história "do nada" para cada palavra, mas sim inseri-la em um contexto pré-criado). Porém, é provável que, intercalados aos capítulos desta historinha, sejam postadas one-shots dependendo da palavra do dia. **

Sasuke enfaixava a ferida abdominal de Sakura quando ela acordou com um gemido de dor. Ele interrompeu o seu trabalho para empurrar o ombro dela para baixo a fim de impedi-la de se mexer e colocar todo o seu esforço para estancar o sangramento a perder.

"Fique quieta," ele sibilou e, aparentemente grave o suficiente para ela não protestar e fazer o que lhe era pedido.

Olhos verdes parcialmente tampados por pálpebras pesadas encontraram os dele e, antes que o contato se prolongasse por mais de uma batida de coração, ele desviou os seus para o abdome dela.

"Sasuke..." ela sussurrou fracamente, ao que ele não respondeu. Ao invés disso, cerrou os dentes para tentar bloquear a súbita onda de fúria que lhe subiu a garganta.

Quanto mais tempo ela passava deitada na _sua_ cama sujando os _seus_ lençóis, mais ele se arrependia da sua estupidez de tê-la trazido para dentro de casa. Deveria tê-la deixado no meio da floresta, inconsciente, longe demais para sequer se recordar do caminho para a sua propriedade, mas algo dentro dele – o principal motivo da sua fúria – não o permitiu.

Ele olhou de relance para o rosto da garota – mulher – e a sua respiração falhou ao ver o sofrimento ali estampado. Os olhos dela estavam fortemente fechados, e a sua testa enrugada molhada de suor.

Assim que terminou o seu curativo no tronco desnudo dela (ele levantou a blusa preta até deixar o abdome exposto, mas os seios cobertos), Sasuke foi até um pequeno frigobar que tinha no quarto e dele tirou uma injeção. Ao retornar para o lado da enferma, viu que ela o observava apreensivamente.

"O que é isto?" ela perguntou, nervosa e fraca, os seus lábios mal se mexendo.

Ele respirou fundo. Não gostava da voz dela – aliás, detestava-a por parecer penetrar nos seus ossos. Já não tolerava aquele cabelo rosa que trazia lembranças que ele prometeu a si mesmo nunca mais reviver, muito menos os olhos verdes e a voz (mesmo que fosse bastante diferente da das suas memórias).

Sem responder, ele aplicou o líquido na veia do antebraço dela, fazendo-a dormir quase instantaneamente, para o alívio da sua mente.

Xxxxxx

Sasuke jamais foi um exímio cozinheiro. Porém, a precoce ausência em grande parte da sua vida de alguém que cuidasse dele o forçaram a se arriscar nas aventuras culinárias e, durante os anos, pode-se dizer que conseguia cozinhar refeições passáveis.

Eram poucas ocasiões em que ele teve que cozinhar para alguém além dele – como aquela. A dose do analgésico somado ao sonífero que havia dado a Sakura teoricamente a manteria apagada por algumas horas, o bastante para que ele fosse até o mercado e comprasse ingredientes e cozinhasse uma sopa.

Ele praguejou alto, maldizendo a mulher adormecida por ter mudado a sua rotina de maneira tão brusca e sem ser convidada.

Um barulho às suas costas chamou a sua atenção e, quando se virou para a entrada da cozinha, viu a dita cuja escorada na porta, pálida – e fitando-o intensamente.

"O que está fazendo de pé?" ele repreendeu antes que pudesse se controlar.

Ela piscou e, ignorando-o, disse: "Eu não consigo acreditar que você está aqui, na minha frente, do outro lado do país."

Sasuke rolou os olhos e depois de diminuir a intensidade da chama do fogão, foi até ela, dizendo a si mesmo que o burburinho no seu estômago ao seu aproximar daqueles olhos verdes era apenas fúria. "Volte para a cama."

Ela encarou-o, parecendo surda á tudo o que ele falava. "Empunhou a sua espada para mim."

"Eu disse para voltar para a porra da cama!"

"Não me quer aqui, Sasuke, na sua casa?" ela perguntou, alheia à irritação dele. "Você quer que eu me vá?"

"Eu quero que você volte para a cama!" ele rugiu. Não conseguia entender o porquê de tanta raiva, de tanta fúria, muito menos para quem ela era destinada – se para si, ou para Sakura.

Ela não respondeu. Olhou-o dentro dos olhos por instantes tensos em que ele bufava, o sharingan dele ativando e desativando, como se ele não tivesse controle sobre o seu próprio corpo. As mãos dele estavam fechadas ao lado dos quadris.

Com lágrimas a embaçarem a sua visão, Sakura assentiu com a cabeça e refez o seu percurso de volta para o quarto, deixando o seu antigo companheiro de time parado na porta da cozinha.


	4. Chapter 4

**Data: **10/10/2012

**Word Prompts**: Reduce, deduce, seduce (Reduzir, deduzir, seduzir)

**História: **Perímetro

Sentado em uma cadeira no canto do quarto, Sasuke observava em silêncio Sakura comer. Ela estava reclinada na cabeceira da sua cama com a tigela de sopa e colher em mãos, saboreando a refeição que ele preparara. Não fizera nenhum comentário à respeito da comida, mas, pela avidez com que a devorava, Sasuke sabia que, ou ela estava faminta demais para achar qualquer coisa ruim, ou os seus limitados dotes culinários realmente vieram a calhar.

Em nenhum momento ela levantou os olhos para encará-lo ou deu qualquer outra indicação de que reconhecia a presença dele ali, a poucos metros – e ele fez o mesmo. Ele justificou que o seu observar tão atento era apenas para se certificar de que ela não derramasse a sopa na sua cama; afinal, ela sempre fora um estorvo quando mais jovens. Por que seria diferente agora?

Quando terminou de comer, Sakura depositou a tigela na cômoda ao lado da cama e entrelaçou os dedos sobre as pernas esticadas.

_Sem me olhar._

Sasuke suspirou e se levantou da cadeira para pegar a tigela do chão e levá-la para a cozinha.

Ao invés de voltar para o quarto, preferiu sair para os gramados no fundo da sua casa. Lá, deixou descarregar toda a sua fúria que ele tinha dificuldades de decidir para quem era direcionada durante horas, até que os seus músculos gritassem por descanso, a sua roupa completamente molhada de suor, os seus olhos exaustos pelo excesso de uso de sharingan.

Ele agarrou os seus cabelos e deu um soco violento no chão quando um sentimento estranho, irritante e desconhecido continuou a remexer o seu estômago.

Xxxxx

Quando enfim voltou para o cômodo que ele classificou como "assombrado", encontrou a sua "assombração" adormecida, provavelmente ainda sofrendo os efeitos dos medicamentos – e para o seu imenso alívio.

Ele deduzia que seria mais fácil lidar com ela adormecida, quando os olhos verdes não eram visíveis e a voz dela estava selada atrás daqueles lábios que, ele tinha de admitir, adquiriram formas que chamavam a sua atenção de uma maneira completamente diferente de anos atrás. Porém, ao vê-la deitada na cama do seu lado esquerdo (a ferida estava no direito), ele concluiu que a sua batalha interna apenas se intensificava.

Sakura usava uma blusa sua – e apenas isso – que ele mesmo havia colocado. A blusa preta colada que ela usava quando ele a encontrara estava rasgada e inútil, e ele achou que fosse melhor colocá-la em uma roupa limpa. Ele fez de absolutamente tudo para não olhar para os pequenos seios dela no processo; porém, mesmo cobertos pelo sutiã, eles chamaram os seus olhos negros como imãs – uma imagem que ele temesse jamais sair da sua mente.

A sua blusa azul-marinho deveria cobrir o corpo dela até a metade das suas coxas. Entretanto, deitada daquela maneira, o tecido cruelmente subiu até a marca da calcinha branca dela, exibindo o mais belo par de pernas que Sasuke já vira em toda a sua vida. Os quadris dela faziam uma curva profunda em direção ao seu abdome, deixando mais ou menos implícita a forma perigosa da cintura dela.

Os olhos dele estavam grudados no corpo de Sakura, como se ela estivesse deliberadamente tentando seduzi-lo mesmo que inconsciente – o que era dizer muita coisa. Sakura conseguia dormindo o que raras mulheres, por mais belas que fossem, conseguiam conscientes e com muito esforço.

Se antes ele estava furioso, agora ele estava lívido. Queria torcer aquele finco pescoço branco coberto por madeixas rosa, ou então enfiar a sua própria espada na ferida que ele com tanto trabalho fechara. Queria cessar aquela perturbação crescente que surgiu desde que sentiu o chackra dela de qualquer maneira, pois temia que a sua sanidade fosse reduzida a zero caso não o fizesse.

Pisando fundo, saiu do quarto e, a contragosto, tomou o banho mais gelado possível.

Xxxx

Sem ter aonde dormir (pois _ela_ ocupava a única cama do lugar), Sasuke se voltou a se sentar na cama e lá permaneceu a noite toda, acordado, a observá-la. Tentou se distrair de todas as formas: lendo livros e pergaminhos, caminhando pelos arredores da residência, trabalhando nas suas armas; mas nada o deixou se afastar de Sakura por muito tempo. Volta e meia os seus olhos voltavam para a figura deitada na sua cama com a sua blusa, de costas para ele.

Ela acordou quando os primeiros raios de sol atravessaram a janela para pararem exatamente sobre ela. Ela soltou um gemido que poderia ser de dor ou de sono, mas que os hormônios de Sasuke interpretavam de um único jeito. Ele se remexeu na cadeira, cerrando os dentes.

Sakura se virou até que as suas costas tocasse o colchão e finalmente – finalmente – o encarou, e nem precisou de procurá-lo, como se soubesse exatamente onde ele estava mesmo adormecida.

Antes que ela pudesse dizer qualquer coisa ou fazer qualquer outro movimento que fervesse o seu sangue (em todos os sentidos), Sasuke se erguei e foi até ela. Levantou sem pudores a blusa para inspecionar o machucado e se viu satisfeito ao notar que as suas suturas o preveniu de sangrar.

Podia sentir os olhos dela sobre si, mas não se atreveu a retribuí-los.

Até que uma mão segurou o seu pulso.

"Sasuke –"

"Não me toque," ele disse, tirando a sua mão da barriga dela.

"Por favor."

Ele parou de resistir ao ouvir o pedido – mas continuou a fitar a parede ao invés do rosto dela.

"Eu não sabia que te encontraria aqui," ela murmurou. "E-Eu me feri em uma missão em uma Vila a poucos quilômetros daqui –"

"Eu não quero saber."

Ela a ouviu suspirar. "Eu sei que tem vivido em isolamento, e sei que não estou na lista de pessoas que ansiava rever. Prometo que irei embora amanhã pela manhã e não te incomodarei mais."

"Não seja estúpida," ele rebateu por entre os dentes, voltando os seus olhos para os dela. "A arma que te feriu estava envenenada e perfurou o seu fígado."

"Eu sei disso," ela murmurou. "Usei o que me restava do chackra para acelerar a reconstrução do meu fígado. Acho que serei capaz de viajar –"

"Não será." Foi o que ele disse antes de disparar para fora do quarto.


	5. Chapter 5

**Data: **13/10/2012

**Word Prompt: ** Click (Clique)

**História: **Perímetro

Sasuke se apressou em ocupar o seu dia com treinos e idas até a Vila mais próxima, onde ele costumava comprar os seus mantimentos – tudo que o mantivesse longe de Sakura.

Antes de se instalar na sua casa a poucos quilômetros da Vila da Morsa, Sasuke soube que a minúscula Vila não tinha mais do que dois mil habitantes – e nenhum deles aparentemente sabia do seu passado. Para eles, Uchiha Sasuke não passava de um andarilho com certas habilidades de combate que, eles imaginavam, viessem dos seus longos anos a viajar pelo País do Fogo. Para um homem cujo maior desejeo era simplesmente desaparecer da face da Terra, ser um completo desconhecido era extremamente conveniente.

O que foi destruído pela chegada inesperada da mulher dormindo na sua cama.

Ele entrou na farmácia e foi direto para o balcão. Atrás dele estava uma outra mulher cujos olhos imediatamente decairam sobre ele, e um pequeno sorriso adornou o rosto dela.

"Olá, Sasuke-kun," ela cumprimentou enquanto um rubor lhe subia a face. "Em que posso te ajudar hoje?"

Ele conhecia muito bem o tom de voz dela e a sua expressão facial para saber que ela sugeria muito mais do que as suas inocentes palavras mostravam.

"Antibióticos, antitérmicos e ataduras," ele respondeu simplesmente, como se não tivesse notado o brilho nos olhos verdes dela.

Olhos verdes bastante semelhantes ao de uma certa hóspede sua.

Ela enrugou a testa. "Está ferido, Sasuke-kun?"

"Não." Ele não queria dar mais informações.

Relutante, ela assentiu com a cabeça e foi buscar os intens pedidos.

"Tenho sentido a sua falta," ela murmurou, embaraçada demais para olhá-lo nos olhos. "Há semanas que não nos encontramos. Tem me evitado por que o meu pai chegou de viagem? Se este for o problema, poderíamos ir até a sua casa, como fizemos alguns dias atrás."

Ele queria dar uma resposta dura, mas, ao ver a esperança e desapontamento no belo rosto da moça – algo que ele havia se habituado a ver na sua infância. "Tenho andado ocupado."

"Se me permite perguntar, com o quê, Sasuke-kun?"

"Coisas."

Ele depositou o dinheiro sobre a bancada para que ela visse que ele estava de saída; mas, como a sua sorte era falha, ela não captou a mensagem.

"Estou com saudades, Sasuke-kun," ela repetiu, mordendo o lábio inferior. "Não vou trabalhar esta noite e gostaria de ir até a sua casa. Posso dizer ao meu pai que estarei na casa de uma amiga –"

"Não posso," ele respondeu antes que a rara coragem dela de abordá-lo daquela forma se prolongasse.

"Mas por quê? Arranjou mais um daqueles seus empregos misteriosos?"

"Não, Tatsuki," e, quando sentiu que precisava lhe dar uma justificativa para amenizar a expressão de derrota no rosto dela, disse: "Apenas tenho coisas a resolver."

Os olhos dela se enxeram de lágrimas. "Não gosta mais de mim? Tem outra mulher em sua vida?"

Não da mesma maneira que você entrou na minha vida, ele pensou. "Converso com você mais tarde, Tatsuki. Dê-me o troco."

"Se você não está ferido, é para ela que vão tudo isso que me pediu?"

"Tudo o que te pedi vão para o estoque. Só isso."

Não costumava dar satisfações a ninguém, muito menos para um caso amoroso que, obviamente, ele não se preocupou em criar raízes além das de caráter sexual. Porém, não queria levantar suspeitas em uma mulher, especialmente uma que pareceu genuinamente triste com a sua rejeita.

Por que, subitamente, os sentimentos dela passaram a ser significativos para ele quando antes ele nem ao menos os reconhecia? Foi olhando para a moça que a resposta veio como um clique.

_Tatsuki parece Sakura_. A personalidade meiga, os olhos verdes, o sorriso fácil.

A única mulher com quem manteve um relacionamento de qualquer sorte no último ano se parece com Sakura.

Xxxx

Quando voltou para casa encontrou a sua antiga companheira de Time deitada de costas na cama com uma mão enterrada no cabelo, como se estivesse em profundo pensamento.

"Tem que tomar os antibióticos," ele disse, sem cumprimentá-la.

A resposta que ela deu consistiu de se movimentar para se sentar escorada na cabeceira enquanto ele lhe entregava um copo d'água e um comprimido.

"A sua ferida," ele disse, como se fosse uma pergunta – o que foi exatamente o que Sakura interpretou, já que, pelo visto, certos hábitos não mudavam, inclusive o de Sasuke de fazer perguntar através de ordens.

"Estou melhor," ela respondeu com um fraco sorriso. "Mas o meu corpo parece ainda estar lutando contra o veneno." Para reiterar a sua resposta, ela ergueu a blusa dele que usava para mostrar pequenos pontos pretos espalhados pela lateral do seu corpo.

Sasuke assentiu, tentando manter os seus olhos longe da região norte do tronco dela.

"Tenho esperanças de que em mais ou menos uma semana eu já esteja bem o suficiente para ir embora e te deixar em paz," Sakura emendou quando ele apenas ficou a fitar o local enfaixado.

"Sabe que veneno é esse?" ele perguntou antes que pudesse evitar. Não queria prosseguir a conversa – pelo contrário. Queria sair dali, para o mais longe possível dela.

Sakura deu de ombros. "Sei. Não é nada muito complicado. Ele apenas retardada o meu chackra, faz com que ele fique 'pesado', por assim dizer, mas nada que não se recupere com o tempo. Acho até que um antídoto seja desnecessário."

Sasuke ouvia apenas metade do que ela falava, como se houvesse uma parede de vidro entre eles. Toda a sua atenção tinha sido desviada para a cadência da voz e o mexer da boca dela. Parecia uma daquelas lendas de seres metade peixe metade mulher que hipnotizava marinheiros no meio do oceano.

"Não tomou o café."

A brusca mudança de assunto dele fê-la erguer as sobrancelhas. Ela colocou uma mexa de cabelo atrás da orelha. "Não estou com fome."

"Tem que comer."

"Mas não estou com –"

"Não perguntei se estava. É uma médica. Sabe que a alimentação é importante."

Ela enrugou a testa. "Como sabe que sou uma médica? Tem ouvido notícias sobre mim?"

Ele virou o rosto para o lado, para a parede, subitamente infinitamente mais desconfortável com o olhar penetrante dela. _Os papéis se inverteram. _"Boatos."

Ele a ouviu suspirar. "Comerei mais tarde."

"Comerá agora," ele retrucou, voltando a encará-la.

Os olhos dela se estreitaram. "Eu sei que estou na sua casa e a minha gratidão por ter me salvado é imensurável, Sasuke, mas não respondo bem a comandos de homens que não tem qualquer autoridade profissional sobre mim."

Sasuke cruzou os braços. Os papéis realmente se inverteram. Se esta conversa tivesse acontecido anos atrás, quando eram gennins inconsequentes em Konoha, ele certamente imaginaria que estivesse sob efeito de drogas se ouvisse Haruno Sakura respondendo-o daquela forma.


	6. Chapter 6

**Data: **15/10/2012

**Word Prompt: **Rise (Subir, erguer, aumentar)

**Dialogue Flex:** "Quem é o responsável por isso?" ela perguntou.

**História: **Perímetro

Por conta dos medicamentos e do veneno, Sakura dormiu durante toda a manhã e tarde para o imensurável alívio de Sasuke que, passado apenas um dia na companhia dela, já se sentia exausto de ter que olhar para ela – a personificação de uma parte do seu passado que ele definitivamente não se gostava de lembrar.

Ele aproveitou que não tinha que monitorar a sua hóspede para treinar a tarde toda e, no fim desta, ir até o bar da Vila onde ele esperava encontrar boatos e ouvir supostas notícias sobre a própria Vila e o restante do País.

Não se decepcionou quando, ao passar pela porta do estabelecimento, avistou um grupo de mercenários que ele conhecia bem. Sabia que eram os Mãos Limpas – tinham este nome justamente por fazerem o seu serviço com tamanha eficiência que nenhum rastro era deixado, quase como se suas mãos nem tivessem se sujado – pelo corte de cabelo; uma pequena falha na nuca.

Aproximou-se deles e se sentou ao lado do banco ocupado pelo chefe do grupo.

"Sasuke!" o homem, Sakoi, moreno, alto e esguio cumprimentou, dando tapinhas nas costas do Uchiha. "Como anda, meu amigo?"

Não sou seu amigo, ele quis dizer, apenas aceito alguns dos seus serviços. Manteve-se calado, apenas assentindo com a cabeça para indicar que tinha ouvido-o, e pediu uma bebida.

"Se o que procura é trabalhos, sinto lhe dizer que estamos em uma breve pausa," Sakoi disse, tomando um gole da garrafa.

Sasuke inspecionou o grupo. _Apenas quatro._ "Onde está Koji?"

O mercenário suspirou. "Eu ia chegar exatamente neste ponto se você não fosse tão apressado. Koji morreu."

"Quando?" Sasuke quis saber por mera curiosidade. Apesar de terem concluído alguns serviços juntos, Koji não passava de um desconhecido com quem ele não se importaria nem em um milhão de anos de manter qualquer tipo de relação.

"Uma puta o matou alguns dias atrás."

O Uchiha enrugou a testa em confusão, uma pulga surgindo atrás da sua orelha. "Como?"

Sakoi o olhou de esguelha, como se mensurasse as intenções de Sasuke. "A desgraçada conseguiu se infiltrar no escritório do Lorde Zuru e acabou descobrindo a conexão dele conosco e, consequentemente, com o assassinato do Conselheiro de Konoha. Tentamos silenciá-la porque, você sabe, Lorde Zuru mantém uma íntima relação econômica com a Vila da Folha e, se descobrissem que ele ordenou o assassinato do Conselheiro, certamente os laços seriam cortados."

"'Tentaram'?" Um frio surgiu na barriga de Sasuke.

Sakoi deu de ombros. "Quando a desgraçada corria para espalhar a fofoca, até conseguimos interceptá-la, mas mesmo lutando comigo e mais três dos meus melhores homens, o que inclui Koji, aquela vadia de cabelos rosa conseguiu matar Koji e escapar – gravemente ferida, mas escapou."

Sasuke engoliu em seco. Não lhe restavam mais dúvidas. Era Sakura quem eles tentaram matar, e eram os Mãos Limpas que deixaram aquele ferimento horrendo no abdome dela.

Raras eram as pessoas que conseguiam sair com vida de um embate com os Mãos Limpas, especialmente sem aparentes sequelas, como era o caso de Sakura – e ainda mais arrancando a vida de um deles no processo. Sasuke já tinha ouvido rumores sobre a evolução de uma certa pupila da Hokage, mas não imaginou que chegasse ao ponto de alcançar a façanha de viver para contar história sobre uma batalha com o maior e mais perigoso grupo mercenário conhecido do País.

"Onde ela está agora?" Sasuke perguntou, como quem não quer e não sabe de nada, tomando um gole da sua bebida para umedecer a garganta seca.

"É o que estou tentando descobrir, e acho que estou perto da resposta," o mercenário respondeu. "Os rastros dela a trazem até as redondezas e desaparecem subitamente. Ninguém na Vila parece ter visto uma mulher de cabelos rosa à beira da morte perambulando por aí, o que significa que alguém está escondendo-a, disso eu tenho certeza."

"Por que alguém esconderia uma moribunda?"

Essa mesma pergunta era feita ao próprio Sasuke por ele mesmo constantemente – e, após milhares de tentativas, continua sem resposta.

"Konoha tem conexões em todos os buracos desse mundo. Se ela não está no Hospital e se o seu corpo ainda não foi encontrado, alguém deve estar mantendo-a."

"Acho pouco provável."

"Eu tenho certeza de que ela está viva e aqui, Sasuke," Sakoi reafirmou com uma fúria contida no rosto. "Quase consigo sentir o cheiro da iminente morte dela – porque é isso o que acontecerá se eu colocar as mãos naquela puta." Sasuke resistiu ao ímpeto de metralhar o mercenário com os olhos ao ouvir a ofensa – o que jamais acontecia caso o insulto não fosse direcionado a ele ou a sua família. "Não faço trabalhos pela metade, e se o cérebro do meu alvo continua funcionando, movo montanhas e destruo quem quer que esteja em meu caminho para me certificar de que ele esteja tão deformado quanto a minha bosta."

O Uchiha não se deixou abater pelo linguajar no mercenário; mas apenas um pouco pelas ameaças. Sabia era páreo contra dois ou três deles, mas não tinha tanta confiança quanto a vencer quatro dos mais treinados ninjas do País, provavelmente acima do nível dos ANBU's. Não era à toa que os Mãos Limpas eram tão temidos e nunca foram capturados ou desmembrados por um longo período.

_Que merda tinha a Hokage na cabeça para enviar Haruno Sakura em uma missão contra os Mãos Limpas?_

"Ficarei de olho," Sasuke disse após um curto intervalo de silêncio.

Sakoi apontou a garrafa para o Uchiha. "Pois fique, Sasuke. Tenho outro serviço irrecusável em mãos que já está atrasado por causa dessa vadia, e não quero perder mais dinheiro por ela. Me faria um grande favor se a capturasse –"

"Não faço favores."

O mercenário riu, voltando a dar tapas alegres nas costas de Sasuke. "É um mercenário até entre amigos, Sasuke?"

"Não somos amigos."

Ele riu ainda mais. "Tudo bem, sugador de moedas. Aquele anel inútil que só Deus sabe por que o quer é recompensa suficiente pela prostituta de Konoha?"

Os dedos de Sasuke apertaram a garrafa, e os seus dentes se cerraram. Por sorte Sakoi não notou o seu desconforto, ou decerto desconfiaria de algo. De lábios selados, Sasuke assentiu, mantendo o olhar duro no balcão.

"Descreva-a."

_Mesmo que eu saiba exatamente de quem está falando. _

"É uma desgraçada gostosa de Konoha om cabelos rosa e olhos verdes, fácil de reconhecer. Chego de viagem em exatos 14 dias e, se estiver com ela, o anel será seu. Sabe onde me encontrar."

Xxxxxxx

Ao chegar em casa, Sasuke vai direto para o quarto onde ele esperava encontrar Sakura. Temia ter um acesso de raiva se a encontrasse andando pela casa, agravando a sua ferida, ou pior, que tivesse fugido. Sentiu um peso desaparecer dos seus ombros ao avistá-la deitada na cama, acordada, do mesmo jeito de antes: com os dedos dentro do cabelo.

"Com quem lutou?" ele perguntou sem preâmbulos, parando ao lado da cama de braços cruzados.

Obviamente, tinha a mais exata das informações sobre a identidade do adversário dela. Porém, precisava ouvir da boca dela a confirmação.

O visível estresse na expressão facial dela implicava o que ele suspeitava: ela não estava segura quanto a lhe revelar informações, e a mentira que se seguiu apenas cimentou essa tese. "E-Eu não sei. Eram apenas assaltantes de beira de estrada."

"Está mentindo para mim."

Os olhos dela se arregalaram ao mesmo tempo em que a sua testa se enrugava em concentração. Ela se sentou. "Não estou!"

Ele deu um passo para perto da cama, fazendo questão de olhá-la de cima para baixo. "Se vai ficar se recuperando na minha casa eu exijo que me diga a verdade," Sasuke diz com o dedo indicador apontando para ela.

O rosto dela, antes surpreso e confuso, se fechou, zangado. "Não seja por isso. Posso ir embora agora mesmo."

O dele adotou a mesma emoção. "Não sei se percebeu, Sakura, mas está sem chackra. O primeiro homem que encontrar que saiba empunhar uma kunai te matará."

"Não sou inútil sem chackra," ela protestou com pouca convicção.

Sasuke a olhou como quem diz "acha que sou idiota?". "Vai ficar aqui."

"Posso ir embora a hora que quiser –"

"Mas não vai. Tive que me desdobrar para te manter viva. Não vai desperdiçar o meu trabalho."

Ela se ergueu da cama. Os seus olhos não ficaram do mesmo nível do dele (que lutaram para não viajar para as pernas expostas pelo blusão que ela usava), mas a intenção era mostrar que ela não era tão submissa quanto parecia.

"Eu tenho mais o que fazer do que ficar descansando aqui com alguém que claramente não quer – e nunca quis, cabe ressaltar – a minha companhia!" A voz dela aumentou, e as mãos ao lado do corpo se fecharam em punhos.

O rosto de Sasuke se abaixou para ficar mais próximo do dela, para que ela visse o quão sério ele estava – e que a postura desafiadora dela não lhe influenciava em absolutamente nada. "Acha que será melhor companhia sendo um cadáver jogado na estrada?"

Ele nem sabia ao menos por que ainda discutia. Podia simplesmente apagá-la ou dopá-la.

Sakura aproximou-se na mesma medida. "Konoha precisa de mim."

"Konoha pode esperar. Diga-me quem te atacou."

"Eu já te disse –"

"Uma mentira. Quero a verdade."

Olhos verdes inundados de lágrimas – malditos remédios! – o fuzilaram, e a voz dela, antes alta, saiu agora baixa e pesada. "Mesmo que eu estivesse mentindo, jamais diria a verdade para ninjas que não são de Konoha."

"Se tinha como meta me ofender, saiba que falhou brilhantemente," ele respondeu prontamente, inalterado. "Konoha me odeia –"

"E quem é o responsável por isso?" ela perguntou, mas foi ignorada.

"—o tanto quanto eu a odeio."

Sakura balançou a cabeça em desaprovação, afastando-se. "Odeia o seu próprio lar."

"Konoha deixou de ser o meu lar a partir do momento em que vi os corpos mortos dos meus pais."

Silêncio.

_Por que, diabos, eu disse isso? E como essa discussão chegou a isso?_

Ele procurou mudar de assunto. "Diga-me quem te atacou."

"Por que quer tanto saber?" A voz dela estava embargada.

"Precaução."

_Mentira._

Sakura volta a se sentar na cama, subitamente cansada. "Não é ninguém com quem precise se preocupar."

"Preocupo-me do mesmo jeito."

Sakura suspira. "Eu não sei quem são, Sasuke, e duvido que eles também saibam quem eu sou."

_O seu engano é tão grande quanto o perigo de vida que corre._ "Diga-me."

Ela se deitou e respirou fundo, puxando as cobertas para debaixo do queixo. "Estou cansada. Conversaremos mais tarde."

Sasuke franze o cenho. "Está me expulsando do meu próprio quarto?"

"Estou."

Ele quis rebater, dizer que ela não tinha o mais remoto dos direitos de mandar dele, principalmente sob o seu teto, mas também se viu exausto do dia, da discussão, do encontro com os mercenários cuja identidade ela se recusava a revelar, e saiu batendo pés.

Xxxx

**A.N.:** Eu sinto muito não ter postado antes, mas estava sem internet! Porém, agora, tudo voltou ao normal.


	7. Chapter 7

**Data: **16/10/2012

**Word Prompt:** Tension (Tensão)

**Plot Generetaion – Idea Completion:** Cuidado com o que desejas.

**História: **Perímetro

Sasuke esquentava a janta no fogão quando sentiu a fraca presença de Sakura na porta da cozinha. A única indicação que deu de que sabia que ela estava ali era a tensão dos seus ombros – que mais pareciam pedras desde que ela chegou na sua propriedade – pois não queria se virar para encará-la ainda.

"Sinto muito por ter gritado com você," ele a ouviu murmurar.

Sasuke continuou a cozinhar, fingindo não ouvi-la. Sabia que acabariam discutindo mais uma vez se dissesse qualquer coisa que remetesse à conversa anterior, e já estava mentalmente cansado demais.

E ela pareceu compreender exatamente o que se passava na cabeça dele, pois fez exatamente o que ele desejava: encerrou o assunto. Talvez ela esteja tão desgostosa quanto eu, Sasuke pensou, remexendo a sopa na panela.

Sakura suspirou. "Preciso tomar um banho. Onde posso encontrar toalhas e roupas –"

"Não pode ficar muito tempo de pé," Sasuke a interrompeu, seco, e ainda de costas para ela.

"Já estou bem o suficiente para passar alguns minutos de pé," ele a ouviu dizer.

Faça a porra que quiser, Sasuke pensou, mexendo a comida com mais ferocidade. Se quer desmaiar no maldito banheiro, que o faça. Não irei mais discutir com você.

"Tem uma toalha na minha cômoda. Pode pegar as roupas que quiser de lá também."

Mesmo depois de ele ter respondido Sakura ficou na porta, parada, olhando para as costas do Uchiha – e ele o tempo todo sabia do que ela fazia, como se o encarar dela queimasse as suas costas – e, após quase um minuto, ela saiu, deixando-o sozinho para preparar o jantar dos dois.

Xxxxx

Ele estava colocando o prato com sopa no criado mudo ao lado da sua cama quando Sakura saiu do banheiro.

E ele ficou paralisado.

Ela saía vestida apenas com mais uma das suas blusas – azul-marinho de mangas compridas que estava na sua lista das favoritas – o cabelo rosa molhado, penteado para trás, e um rubor nas bochechas que, Sasuke tinha que admitir, caía muito bem sobre a palidez dela.

Aliás, não só a palidez parecia cair muito bem nela, Sasuke pensou, enfim eliminando o comichão de olhar para as pernas dela. Aproveitando a oportunidade que ela não estava olhando – ela secava as pontas do cabelo com uma toalha – ele subiu a sua visão privilegiada para o tronco dela, onde ele viu que ela estava sem sutiã.

Ele engoliu saliva, fazendo barulho suficiente para chamar a atenção dela.

Os seus olhos se encontraram, um de cada lado da suíte. Assim como ele, a respiração de Sakura parecia não tão tranquila quanto antes, Sasuke reparou com uma gotícula de satisfação. O rubor que antes era devido somente ao banho quente se somava à uma vermelhidão que vinha de um certo embaraço e nervosismo.

Algo no peito de Sasuke se aqueceu com aquela visão. Lembrava-o de anos atrás, quando qualquer palavra que saísse da boca dele era capaz de provocar aquela exata reação, sem o menor dos esforços. Entretanto, desde que desmaiara nos seus braços, aquela era a primeira vez que a pele branca dela adquiria aquela tonalidade, e os seus olhos, hesitantes em encarar os seus.

Quebrando o contato visual, ele resistiu ao impulso de pigarrear para recobrar a concentração, e apontou para o prato que acabara de depositar no criado mudo. "A sua janta."

Sakura sorri fraca e nervosamente. "Obrigada. Não precisava."

Sasuke assentiu com a cabeça. "Sente-se."

Ela fez o que lhe era pedido, sentando-se no colchão e pegando o prato juntamente com o talher enquanto Sasuke se apressava para mais um banho gelado.

Xxxx

Ao sair do banheiro da suíte devidamente vestido para dormir, Sasuke viu que a sua hóspede continuava acordada.

"Onde tem dormido?" foi o que ela perguntou, sentando-se na cama.

Com uma toalha pendendo do pescoço, Sasuke disse: "Na cadeira."

Ela arregalou os olhos. "O quê?"

"Na cadeira," ele repetiu, imaginando que ela não tivesse ouvido quando, na verdade, a pergunta dela foi mais retórica do que para esclarecer dúvidas.

"Como a sua coluna te sobrevivido?"

Ele deu de ombros. "Já dormi em lugares piores."

"Não dentro da sua própria casa."

"Você está na minha cama."

"Eu percebi isso," ela disse, rolando os olhos. "Não tem outro colchonete onde eu possa dormir?"

Sasuke enrugou a testa em confusão. "O que há de errado com a minha cama?"

"Você não está nela," Sakura respondeu e, quando percebeu o quão estranha a frase soava, arregalou os olhos e abanou as mãos para Sasuke. "E-Eu não quis dizer o que está pensando! Eu quis dizer que era você quem deveria estar dormindo aqui, e não eu!"

_E lá está o rubor novamente._

Sasuke suspirou, passando uma mão nos seus cabelos úmidos – não notando os olhos de Sakura sobre si. "O que está falando, Sakura?"

"E-Eu só acho injusto eu ocupar a sua cama enquanto você dorme em uma cadeira dura."

Sasuke cruzou os braços, impaciente com aquela conversa estranha. "O que quer que eu faça?"

"Bem, poderia arranjar um colchonete ou –"

"Já disse que não tenho."

"Mas você não pode dormir em uma cadeira!"

Sasuke voltou a soltar o ar pelo nariz. "Sakura, vá dormir."

"Não, Sasuke, é sério," ela retrucou. "Não é justo que esteja me ajudando e passado a noite em uma cadeira de madeira."

_O coração dela continua do mesmo tamanho._

"Eu estou bem, Sakura. Vá dormir." Ele se virou para jogar a toalha no banheiro e voltou, sentando-se na cadeira da discórdia.

Alguns minutos depois em silêncio, quando Sasuke imaginou que ela já estivesse adormecida, ela volta a conversar.

"Eu posso dormir no chão."

Sasuke pressionou a ponta dos dedos nos cantos dos olhos. "Sakura, está ferida. Não vai dormir no chão."

"Então durma na cama."

"Não sei se reparou, mas você já está na nela –"

"Comigo."

Silêncio.

No escuro do quarto, Sasuke viu a silhueta dela se mexer sobre a cama, sentando-se. A luz da lua caía diretamente sobre ela, iluminando apenas o seu rosto.

"Eu acho que ela é grande o bastante para caber duas pessoas," ela murmurou, encarando o seu colo.

_Ela quer que eu durma na meu lado._

"Sasuke? Diga alguma coisa."

Ele queria dizer "cuidado com o que deseja", mas se calou. Ela não falou mais nada, esperando a resposta dele, e a tensão que respirava no cangote dele desde que se reencontraram se fez ainda mais presente.

Ele estava perfeitamente confortável na cadeira de madeira. Como tinha alegado, já havia dormido em lugares muito, muito piores por muito mais tempo, e não se sentia incomodado de ceder a sua cama à Sakura – exclusivamente para que ela se recuperasse mais rapidamente, ele se disse. Portanto, não havia motivos nenhum para aceitar o convite de Sakura; pelo contrário. Parecia ser apenas mais uma brecha para embaraços e desconforto entre eles – e mais dor de cabeça para ele.

Entretanto, antes que pudesse se policiar e controlar os seus teimosos músculos, ele já estava se levantando da cadeira e indo em direção à cama sob um olhar agora incerto de Sakura. _Não irá se arrepender agora._ Com ela ainda sentada a observá-lo, Sasuke deitou no mesmo colchão onde dormira pelos últimos dois anos, por cima da coberta, virando as costas para a moça ao seu lado – algo que acontecera apenas uma vez desde que se mudara para ali.

Talvez, ali, a maciez do colchão fosse infinitamente mais dura do que a cadeira de madeira.


	8. Chapter 8

**Data:** 17/10/2012

**Word Prompt: **Thrill, spill, chill (Emocionar, derramar, relaxar)

**História: **Perímetro

Como era de se esperar, mesmo de volta à as confortável cama, Sasuke não pregou o olho. Ao

seu lado, Sakura, motivo da sua insônia, dormia tranquilamente, relaxada, como se aquele colchão fosse feito para ela e não existisse um homem deitado ao seu lado – homem que há anos ela não via e cuja relação era marcada por vários arranhões.

Sasuke não tinha esta mesma capacidade, talvez por não estar dopado e envenenado como Sakura. O tempo todo em que esteve deitado de lado, de costas para ela, ele esteve mais do que ciente de um (belo) corpo feminino a poucos centímetros que usava apenas uma blusa sua e se remexendo durante o sono, soltando alguns gemidos e se aproximando dele – o que não era uma boa ajuda para a sua já complicada situação dentro das calças.

Sasuke quase caiu da cama (e ele já estava no limite lateral do colchão) quando ouviu Sakura rolar e a sentiu encostar pequenas mãos e respirar diretamente nas suas costas.

Se antes estava difícil sair dali, agora que ele a tinha tocando se tornou impossível. Uchiha Sasuke sempre foi um homem teimoso e orgulhoso, características que serviriam também para aquela situação: dormir ao lado de Sakura era um desafio – algo que Sasuke tinha obrigação de superar, por mais difícil que fosse.

E ele não iria arredar o pé.

Admitia, porém, que quando os primeiros raios de sol passaram pela janela do seu quarto, os seus pulmões puderam, enfim, respirarem com mais facilidade. Lentamente ele se sentou na cama, cuidadoso para não acordá-la e olhou para trás.

Mesmo que alguns anos tinham se passado desde que ele vira pela última vez o rosto daquela garotinha inocente demais, traços dela persistiam naquele rosto mais maduro – que tinha uma pequena cicatriz no supercílio direito. O cabelo rosa voltou a crescer, alcançando um pouco abaixo dos ombros dela. Os lábios dela, sempre prontos para sorrir, estavam mais volumosos – e mais receptivos – e Sasuke não conseguia nem começar a descrever a evolução do corpo dela.

A mão dele coçava para afastar a mecha de cabelo rosa que teimosamente caía sobre o rosto dela, mas se conteve. Já era ridículo o suficiente que estivesse parado, observando-a como a porra de um amante. Sasuke se enfureceu novamente com ambos – ela, por trazer consigo uma atração que ele fazia de tudo para negar, e ele, por se permitir essa brecha imbecil.

Frustrado, Sasuke enfim se levantou, recusando-se a sequer relancear para ela de novo, e foi treinar nos gramados da sua residência.

Xxxxx

"Acho que sou privilegiada."

Sasuke parou de derramar água na sua cabeça para se virar e se deparar com Sakura a quase dez metros de distância, sentada na sua varanda. Não havia notado a presença dela ali – talvez, por estar concentrado demais em treinar forte justamente para desocupar a sua mente daquela mulher irritante.

"Por quê?" ele quis saber mais para fazer a vontade dela de conversar do que por interesse próprio.

"Posso dizer que sou uma das poucas pessoas que puderam ver o desenvolvimento de um dos maiores ninjas do País do Fogo," ela respondeu, escorando a cabeça na pilastra de madeira. "Todos em Konoha já ouviram falar do pequeno fugitivo Uchiha cujo potencial era imensurável, mas poucos testemunharam a concretização deste potencial."

Sasuke não soube o que dizer, ficando a olhá-la. Acabou optando por suspirar e se jogar no gramado , sentando-se com as pernas flexionadas e os cotovelos apoiados nos joelhos. "Você só me viu treinar. Batalhas são totalmente diferentes."

"Tem razão. Nas batalhas somos ainda mais ferozes, mais alertas. Se já é brilhante em um treino, eu imagino como é em uma luta de verdade."

Sob o olhar observador de Sasuke, Sakura se levantou e foi até onde ele estava sentado. Cada passo que ela dava parecia acelerar o coração dele – o que ele atribui a sendo apenas resquícios da atividade física recentemente executada.

"Não deveria estar andando desse jeito," ele comentou.

Sakura sorriu, domando alguns fios de cabelo que o vento bagunçava. "Ainda não te agradeci por ter salvado a minha vida."

Ele balançou a cabeça, a visão perdida no horizonte para resistir a tentação de olhar para o rosto dela.

"Não tinha a obrigação de me ajudar, e o fez mesmo assim."

"Achei que teria um outro discurso."

Ela se sentou ao lado dele. "Se tivesse tropeçado na sua asa uns dois anos atrás, certamente eu viria a te exigir coisas que você não me deve, mas que eu imaginava que devesse," ela concordou. "Mas hoje eu sou madura o suficiente para te perdoar por quaisquer erros que tenha cometido. Você fez o que tinha que ser feito para acalentar o seu passado, e eu sinceramente fico feliz por isso, mesmo que tenha me custado um dos mais preciosos amigos."

"Cansaram de me procurar?" ele perguntou.

Ela deu de ombros. "De certa forma. Posso dizer que desistimos de procurar você, mas jamais desistimos de você. Tínhamos a esperança de que voltaria para Konoha em algum momento, e quando continuou foragido mesmo depois de sabermos que Itachi estava morto, deduzimos que tinha um motivo que desconhecíamos."

Sasuke nada disse. Estava levemente surpreendido por vê-la falando sem o mesmo ódio e desespero que Naruto tinha quando se encontraram anos atrás. Imaginou, porém, que Sakura mantivesse algum ressentimento por ele – e talvez tivesse, só não queria demonstrá-lo, o que já é uma enorme diferença daquela garotinha que se esforçava para deixar todas as suas emoções à mostra.

"Então, não está aqui para me arrastar de volta para Konoha?" ele quis saber.

"Se as suas raízes, o lugar em si onde jaz a herança da sua família, não consegue te arrastar de volta para Konoha, quem sou eu para fazê-lo?" ela disse. "Espero, porém, que volte, sobre as suas próprias pernas, e não arrastado. Já é experiente o suficiente para saber o que é melhor para você; posso não concordar, mas respeito a sua decisão."

Ele assentiu com a cabeça, internamente agradecido, mas calou-se. Sem querer um peso sumiu das suas costas.

"Há anos não tenho notícias suas."

Sasuke quase sorriu. Ela realmente gosta de conversar, ele pensou. Entretanto, diferentemente de quando eram adolescentes, ele não tinha vontade de metralhá-la com os olhos para que se calasse. Não gostava dos efeitos que a voz dela tinha sobre ele, mas gostava de como as palavras eram por ela moldada.

"Eu não queria que tivesse," ele disse, enfim encarando-a.

Os lábios dela se esticaram em um sorriso. "Foi por isso que comprou essa casa no meio da floresta e longe da civilização? Para se manter isolado?"

Ele confirmou com a cabeça.

"Por que me ajudou, Sasuke?"

Ele suspirou. Sabia que esta pergunta surgiria em algum ponto da estadia de Sakura, mas ainda não estava preparado, e nem sabia a resposta para ela – e, com uma dose de honestidade, suspeitava de que seria melhor se continuasse assim, ignorante ao que se passa na sua própria mente e coração.

"Não queria uma mulher morta em minha propriedade," ele resumiu. Ele tinha ciência de que seus motivos não eram tão frios quanto a sua resposta deixava parecer. Era óbvio que não queria uma mulher morta em sua propriedade – as autoridades, e mais possivelmente ANBU's de Konoha, eficientes nas suas tarefas, certamente encontrariam o corpo dela mais cedo ou mais tarde e uma confusão daí se seguiria.

A verdade era mais ou menos a de que ele não queria _Sakura _morta, muito menos na sua propriedade onde o sofrimento dela adicionaria mais uma memória ruim ao seu interminável estoque.

Porém, ela não precisava saber disso.

Um pouco de desapontamento tirou o brilho dos olhos dela e fez o estômago dele se revirar.

"Eu te agradeço de qualquer forma," ela disse sem muita convicção.

Sasuke bagunçou os cabelos e se levantou. "É melhor voltar para casa."

Antes que pudesse moderar as vontades do seu maldito cérebro ele havia estendido uma das mãos para a mulher sentada. Sakura olhou para o membro estendido, como se não acreditasse que ele estivesse ali – e Sasuke aproveitou para dar mais uma espiadela para as pernas expostas dela e reparou que ela havia achado os shorts com os quais ela chegara ali.

Ela, enfim, aceita, e usa a mão dele como impulso para se levantar. Eles ficaram extremamente próximos, com as mãos ainda unidas. Segundos se passaram assim: a distância entre seus rostos a menor desde que se conheceram, os olhos anuviados, e respirações aceleradas.

"Volte para dentro," Sasuke disse, saindo para reunir os seus equipamentos, fingindo que a corrente que arrepiou os pelos dos seus braços não existia.


	9. Chapter 9

**Data: **19/10/2012

**Word Prompt: **Faux Paus (Gafe)

**História: **Perímetro

Mais uma noite mal dormida se passou com Sasuke deitado ao lado de Sakura, todos os seus músculos tensos como se estivesse prestes a travam a maior luta da sua vida. Ele conseguiu pregar o olho por apenas alguns minutos que nem de longe foram suficientes para saciar o seu cansaço.

Como de costume acordou cedo – ou melhor, levantou-se cedo, pois nem chegou perto de ter um sono decente – antes de Sakura cujo sono se prolongava pelos remédios e pelo veneno contra quem o seu corpo lutava. Aproveitou para treinar, também de costume e, ao voltar para tomar banho próximo do horário do almoço, encontrou a sua hóspede ainda a dormir...

... o que não era, de certa forma, de costume.

Sakura não demora tanto para acordar, ele pensou, enrugando a testa, e, além disso, o fato de que ela estava na mesma posição em que ele a havia deixado (deitada sobre o lado saudável, sem a ferida) atiçou a sua preocupação. Cenários nada otimistas passaram pela sua cabeça, a inquietação que frequentemente surgia desde que Sakura desmaiara em seus braços irritando-o.

Sem ligar para o seu estado nada apresentável depois de um intenso treino Sasuke praticamente correu até a cama – praticamente, pois ele teve a consciência de se policiar – e colocou a mão na testa dela, afastando o cabelo para checar a temperatura. Parecia normal, afebril, o que levantava suspeitas ainda piores. Uma febre seria perfeitamente normal devido ao veneno, e poderia deixá-la sonolenta; porém, descartada a febre, apenas situações graves surgiam na mente dele.

Sasuke chacoalhou o ombro dela, simultaneamente ativando o seu sharingan e checando o restante do corpo. "Sakura," ele chamou, vendo que o chackra dela estava quase normal – o que significava que o veneno estava sendo extinguido. Ela não se mexeu, e ele chamou uma segunda vez, enfim fazendo pálpebras relutantes se abrirem e revelarem um sonolento par de olhos verdes.

"Sasuke?" ela perguntou, confusa, como se estivesse se esquecido de que estava na casa dele, há milhares de quilômetros de Konoha.

"Demorou para acordar. Está sentindo alguma coisa?"

"Não... Estou bem, só um pouco cansada," ela respondeu, coçando os olhos.

Ele tentou ignorar, mas era difícil fingir que um monumental peso desapareceu do seu peito.

_Você é ridículo._

"Levante-se para tomar os remédios e almoçar," ele ordenou, afastando-se dela.

Sakura se sentou com os cabelos desgrenhados – o que não diminuiu em nada a atração dela por ele – e, notando a aparência bagunçada dele, perguntou: "Estava treinando?"

Ele assentiu com a cabeça enquanto se movia até a sua cômoda – arrancando os seus olhos da forma como a blusa dele delineava os seios dela – para dela tirar roupas limpas. "Tomarei um banho e prepararei o almoço."

"Eu posso cozinhar," ela sugeriu.

"Não."

Ela suspirou. "Sasuke, por favor, deixe-me cozinhar. Não há muito o que fazer aqui além de ficar deitada na cama vendo o tempo passar, e cozinhar seria uma boa distração."

Ele balançou a cabeça em negativa. "Não é bom que fique de pé muito tempo."

Sakura rolou os olhos. "Estou ótima. Já não sinto quase nenhuma fraqueza. Tenho até mesmo a impressão de que estarei pronta para partir em breve."

O coração de Sasuke pulou uma microbatida que, para qualquer outra pessoa, seria algo insignificante, mas para alguém que negou sentimentos durante toda a vida, dizia mais do que muitas palavras. Novamente, ele tentou ignorar esse pequeno fato enquanto cruzava os braços e olhava duro para Sakura.

"Não."

"Sasuke, eu sou ume médica e conheço perfeitamente bem o meu corpo para saber quando eu posso cozinhar ou não!" ela argumentou. "Escute: eu quero ficar boa para sair daqui o mais depressa possível. Acha que eu arriscaria a minha recuperação para me atrasar?"

Ele fincou os olhos nela e a analisou, procurando alguma evidência que contradissesse o que ela dizia. Não encontrando nem mentiras nem outros sinais que funcionasse contra contra-argumentos, ele, enfim, não muito satisfeito, meneou a cabeça.

Um largo sorriso iluminou o rosto dela. "Obrigada. Não irá se arrepender."

Xxxx

Por pouco Sasuke não dormiu no banho, ninado pela água quente e as batidas relaxantes de quando ela caía sobre a sua cabeça. As noites pessimamente dormidas pareciam finalmente alcançá-lo da pior forma possível: exaustão e sono quase incontroláveis.

Provavelmente foi por isso que ele demorou para detectar uma terceira presença na sua casa.

Instantaneamente seus olhos antes semicerrados se arregalaram e os fatores que o retardavam se esvaíram. Ele estava alerta, mais alerta do que nunca.

_Sakura._

Com uma rapidez quase desesperadora Sasuke abriu a porta do boxe do banheiro e, ainda completamente molhado, vestiu a sua calça de treino suja – a primeira que encontrou no chão – a pressa fazendo-o errar o processo uma vez e quase cair antes de acertar. Sentiu a presença cada vez mais perto e, por mais que tentasse, não conseguia identificá-la nem medir o seu poder.

_Sakura está na cozinha e, pelos meus cálculos, é onde a pessoa estranha estará em alguns segundos. _

Esquecendo-se de desligar o chuveiro e de buscar as suas armas no quarto, Sasuke voou até o cômodo onde esperava encontrar um inimigo...

... e se deparou com Tatsuki parada na porta da cozinha – a dos fundos – aberta por Sakura.

A garota olhava para Sakura, que parecia ter sido a responsável pela recepção, com a testa enrugada, e depois, para Sasuke, apenas de calça e molhado dos pés da cabeça. Quando a médica virou-se para inspecionar o que a desconhecida olhava e viu o Uchiha, um rubor coloriu as suas bochechas.

Um silêncio constrangedor se seguiu em que os três trocavam olhares furtivos – as duas mulheres sem saber o que estava acontecendo, e Sasuke com um princípio de constrangimento por saber exatamente o que se passava e as hipóteses que cada uma delas formava.

Tatsuki enfim pigarreou e metralhou o Uchiha com os olhos. "Se soubesse que já tinha uma _namoradinha_ para cozinhar para você, Sasuke, eu não teria desperdiçado a minha folga para o almoço lhe preparando uma maldita torta!"

A vermelhidão que adornava a face de Sakura aumentou tanto de intensidade que Sasuke imaginou que a pele dele entraria em chamas. "E-Eu não sou a namorada dele!"

"Eu não estou falando com você!" a outra mulher gritou, e empurrou a torta, encoberta por um pano, direto na barriga de Sakura – com força – o que fez com que esta gemesse de dor, já que pegou um pequeno pedaço do seu ferimento.

"Ei!" Sasuke gritou, repreendendo Tatsuki com um encarar furioso, e foi até a mulher que gemia. Lentamente a colocou na cadeira e tirou das mãos dela a torta que ela ainda milagrosamente segurava. "Sakura, está bem?"

Ela assentiu, seu rosto ainda contorcido em dor.

"Então é isso, Sasuke-kun?" Tatsuki gritou. "Trocou-me por esta magricela insossa?"

"Tatsuki, pare de escândalo," ele disse, mas ela estava irada demais para ouvi-lo.

"Há quanto tempo ela está aqui? É por isso que nunca quis me trazer para a sua casa, não é mesmo? Divertia-se comigo no meu apartamento durante alguns dias, e quando se cansava de mim era essa vadiazinha quem te entretinha?"

"Pare, Tatsuki."

"Você é ridículo, Uchiha Sasuke," ela disse por entre os dentes, lágrimas furiosas descendo pelas suas bochechas coradas. "O que ela tem que eu não tenho? Eu não consigo enxergar como uma mulherzinha como essa pode te dar mais prazer do que eu –"

"Já chega!"

O grito de Sasuke a fez calar. Outro silêncio veio em que ela olhava para Sasuke, chorando, e ele indiferente – no máximo também com raiva – retribuiu. Quando viu que ela não ia ser defendida por ele, nem receber uma explicação, Tatsuki virou as costas e foi embora.

"Sasuke, vá conversar com ela," Sakura disse, ainda sentada na cadeira.

E ele foi, mas não pelo motivo que ela imaginava que fosse.

Quando ele a alcançou no meio do gramado, segurou o braço dela e a fez virar para encarar o seu rosto úmido.

"O que quer?" ela vociferou.

"Não vai querer contar para quem quer que seja que tem uma mulher na minha casa," Sasuke disse.

Tatsuki riu sarcasticamente. "Por quê? Quer enganar outras mulheres a fazer sexo com você enquanto mantém outra para o mesmo fim dentro de casa?"

"Não estou fazendo sexo com ela," ele esclareceu simplesmente para que ela parasse de irritá-lo, e repetiu: "Não vai querer abrir a boca sobre quem está na minha casa."

Ela ainda teve tempo de desferir um belo tapa na cara dele antes de se virar e partir.


	10. Chapter 10

**Data:** 23/10/2012

**Word Prompt:** Deadline (Prazo)

**Dialogue Flex: **"Só mais um," ela disse.

**História: **Perímetro

Era quase de conhecimento universal que era no silêncio que Uchiha Sasuke se sentia mais confortável e acalentado. Gostava de se encontrar nos próprios pensamentos sem a interrupção de sons que apenas atrapalhavam – especialmente conversas que não necessariamente o distraíam, mas o impediam de ouvir os seus pensamentos com clareza.

Porém, o silêncio agora parecia dedos ao redor da sua garganta. Sasuke sabia que Sakura, apesar de estar cozinhando calada, se coçava para fazer algum comentário ou pergunta sobre a mulher que acabara de entrar na sua casa aos gritos e que, de quebra, ofendeu-a. Era justamente o teor do que poderia sair da boca dela que o inquietava.

Quando anos atrás o adolescente imatura desejava que aquela garotinha se calasse, agora, o que ele mais queria era ouvir a voz dela para passarem por cima deste grande elefante branco sentado no meio da cozinha.

"Sakura."

"Hm?"

Sasuke rolou os olhos. Sabia perfeitamente bem que ela fingia estar distraída na comida que preparava. Se tinha algo que não mudou desde a última vez que se viram era a extremamente falha capacidade dela de mentir.

"Fale alguma coisa," ele ordenou, cruzando os braços e parando ao lado dela.

"Sobre o quê?" ela perguntou inocentemente, sem desviar os olhos da panela.

Sasuke encarou o perfil do rosto dela com o seu olhar de "acha que sou idiota?".

Ela suspirou e desligou o fogão, enfim fitando-o. "Não tenho o que dizer."

"É claro que tem."

Ela se virou e encostou o quadril no balcão. "Você não tem que me dar satisfações sobre a sua vida, muito menos a parte amorosa dela."

"Eu sei que não. Mas está querendo dizer algo. Fale de uma vez."

Sakura deu de ombros. "Não é nada demais... Só estou um pouco surpresa por te ver em um relacionamento com uma mulher."

"Não estou em um relacionamento," ele rebateu imediatamente. Sentia uma necessidade estranha de esclarecer as coisas com Sakura que ele não conseguia compreender – como diversos outros sentimentos que apareceram com a chegada daquela mulher irritante – mas que existia.

Sakura subiu as sobrancelhas. "Se ela brigava com você com tanta intensidade sem estar em um relacionamento, não consigo imaginar como seria se estivesse."

Sasuke deu de ombros.

Eles se encararam por alguns segundos, como se esperasse mais algum comentário. Ele queria ouvi-la dizer o que realmente pensava de Tatsuki, sem saber exatamente por que subitamente prezava a opinião dela; e Sakura procurava uma melhor explicação sobre este relacionamento que não era um relacionamento. Porém, ambos foram decepcionados, pois ninguém desejava revelar os seus genuínos anseios.

Sakura enfim suspirou. "Bem, espero que ela acabe te perdoando depois que eu for embora."

Sasuke nada disse enquanto uma pedra de gelo caía em seu estômago.

Xxxx

Sasuke não sabia o que o levou a acordar no meio da madrugada. Talvez fosse um frio diferente às suas costas onde Sakura deveria estar dormindo, ou talvez fosse puro instinto; a conclusão era que algo anormal fê-lo abrir os olhos, alerta, como se nem estivesse dormindo, sem nenhum motivo aparente horas antes de o sol ameaçar passar por sua janela.

Sentiu-se grato por esta força desconhecida quando virou-se para trás e viu que Sakura não estava deitada ao seu lado. Ele nem sequer precisou ativar o sharingan e procurar a presença dela para saber que ela não estava mais ali.

Sem esperar mais um segundo ele jogou as cobertas para o lado e foi direto para a o conjunto de armas que ele deixava no canto do quarto. A falta de algumas das suas kunais era apenas mais uma comprovação de que Sakura estava fugindo, e uma fúria gigantesca inflamou o seu peito. Com raiva, ele pegou a sua espada – e somente ela, e partiu em busca da sua antiga companheira de Time.

Ele se lembrava de quando era ela quem o perseguia quando ele escapou anos atrás.

Xxxx

Demorou poucos minutos para encontrá-la a apenas poucos quilômetros dos limites da sua propriedade, correndo, mas não rápida o bastante para superar a velocidade sobre-humana dele.

Ele viu claramente quando ela percebeu a presença – quando os ombros dela ficaram mais tensos, e a cabeça dela virou para os lados a fim de achá-lo. Foi neste momento que ele escolheu para pular dos galhos por onde ele saltava para aterrissar a menos de um passo na frente dela.

Com o susto da súbita aparição dele, Sakura tropeçou para trás, instintivamente se afastando dele – mesmo sabendo quem era aquele homem que surgia das sombras – e cairia, não fosse a mão de Sasuke que rapidamente segurou o braço dela e a puxou para perto de si até que os seus peitos se encontrassem.

Quando viu que o sharingan dele estava ativado, Sakura fechou os olhos e virou a cabeça para evitar o contato visual, pois sabia do que aquele kekkei genkai era capaz. Porém, com o máximo de delicadeza possível para não machucá-la, ele agarrou os cabelos da nuca dela, puxando a cabeça para trás para que os seus olhos ficassem no mesmo nível. Ela os manteve determinadamente fechados.

Sakura apenas os abriu quando ele colidiu os lábios contra os dela – apenas uma armadilha para que os seus surpresos olhos arregalados separassem com o sharingan e ela desmaiasse pela segunda vez nos braços dele.

Xxxx

Quando Sakura acordou ao amanhecer estava de volta na cama onde Sasuke imaginava que não devia ter saído, tão furiosa quanto ele ao sair à sua procura.

Ele estava sentado na cadeira onde passou a dormir desde que ela chegara, observando-a com olhos duros que não tiveram o efeito desejado de intimidá-la; pelo contrário, ela os retribui com um igualmente furioso.

"Não tinha o direito de ir atrás de mim," ela vociferou enquanto se erguia da cama.

"Não tenho culpa se você é uma estúpida que pensa que sobreviveria a uma viagem neste estado," ele rebateu, também se levantando.

"Eu já disse que estou bem –"

"Está envenenada e sem chackra."

"Já viajei longas distâncias sem chackra."

"Não com perseguidores querendo-a morta."

Ela estreitou os olhos. "Não tenho perseguidores. Já disse que quem me atacou foram assaltantes nômades –"

"E eu já disse que não acredito," ele a interrompeu, aproximando-se um passo da mulher irada. "Deveria estar me agradecendo por ter salvado a sua vida e, agora, salvado-a da morte."

"Já te agradeci por ter salvado a minha vida," ela disse por entre os dentes. "Mas não o agradecerei por me manter presa enquanto tenho informações de suma importância a serem entregues a Konoha!"

"Mais um motivo para mantê-la aqui."

Ela soltou um arfar indignado e empurrou o peito dele com as duas mãos. "É por isso que não me deixa ir? Está deliberadamente tentando prejudicar Konoha?"

"Pouco me importa o que acontece em Konoha," ele explicou. _Mas me importo com o que acontece com você._ "Irá para Konoha, mas apenas quando eu julgar devido, pois obviamente a sua capacidade de discernimento está afetada por seu patriotismo desnecessário."

"Quando _você_ julgar devido?" ela gritou, contrariada. "O que sabe sobre mim, Sasuke? O que sabe sobre a minha capacidade em qualquer sentido?"

"Sei que Konoha não desabará se reservar alguns dias para sua recuperação."

"Eu tenho um prazo para estar lá," ela explicou, impaciente. "Prazo este que já passou por conta desta sua estúpida e súbita preocupação com o meu bem-estar!"

As mãos dele se fecharam em punhos. "Não estou minimamente preocupado com você."

"Então me deixará ir."

"Não."

Com os dentes cerrados, ela soltou um grito estrangulado. "Você não está fazendo sentido!" Ela respirou fundo e passou uma mão pelos cabelos, frustrada. "Em todos esses anos que nos conhecemos, as únicas vezes em que teve a decência de olhar para mim foi para me criticar. Por que justamente agora está agindo de maneira diferente?"

Sasuke levantou uma sobrancelha. "Prefere que eu te chame de idiota e ofensas do tipo? Saiba que terei o maior prazer em fazê-lo. Posso começar por te chamar de ladra, já que fugia com o meu dinheiro, minhas armas e a minha roupa."

Ela olhou feio para ele. "Irei embora daqui, agora, nem que eu tenha que passar por cima de você."

Ele sorriu debochado com o canto da boca. "Acabaria apenas se envergonhando."

Ele não tinha sorrido para ela em nenhum momento neste novo reencontro e, quando o fez, debochava dela, enfurecendo-a infinitamente mais. Novamente ela o empurrou – e novamente ele nem se mexeu.

"Você é um cretino," ela disse, batendo no peito dele. "Maldita foi a hora em que eu pisei nessa sua porcaria de casa!"

"Teria morrido se eu não tivesse te ajudado," ele rebateu. "É tão incompetente e fraca que fica a beira da morte após um ataque de assaltantes."

Ele viu a mudança de expressão no rosto dela. Viu como os olhos se encheram de lágrimas e pareciam prestes a soltar fogo, como os lábios foram pressionados um contra o outro, como a respiração dela se acelerou – e, logo depois, ela começou a atacá-lo, batendo no peito e tentando acertar o rosto dele, não com técnicas ninjas, mas com a raiva de uma mulher ofendida.

"Pare com isso," ele disse por entre os dentes, tentando segurar os pequenos punhos que, em vão, tentavam feri-lo. "Vai reabrir os seus pontos!"

Ela não o ouviu. Continuou a bater, mesmo sabendo que ele não sentia praticamente nada. Ele chamava o nome dela tentando fazê-la parar, mas ela estava necessitada demais de descarregar a sua fúria, cansaço e frustração nele.

Quando viu que ela não pararia por vontade própria antes de acabar por danificar ainda mais o ferimento no abdome dela, Sasuke segurou os ombros dela e a empurrou até que as costas dela batessem na parede. Imediatamente ela parou, respirando pesado e encarando-o com olhos tão úmidos quanto as suas bochechas e cabelos bagunçados. A fúria parecia ter sido substituída por uma tristeza, ou decepção que atingiu em fundo algum lugar na barriga de Sasuke.

"Pare com isso," ele murmurou, ainda pressionando-a contra a parede e segurando os ombros dela.

Os rostos estavam tão próximos que Sasuke podia sentir a respiração dela contra o seu queixo. Sem perceber, ele mesmo havia violado a sua própria noção de espaço pessoal, estando mais perto dela do que jamais esteve sem nenhuma outra intenção além da de simplesmente _estar perto._ Os dedos dela apertavam a camisa dele com força, como se não soubesse se o afastava ou se o puxava.

Ela lambeu os lábios, instantaneamente trazendo os olhos de Sasuke para eles. Aqueles lábios cheios, rosa, mais convidativos do que qualquer outro atributo de qualquer mulher do planeta. Ele não sabia quanto tempo passou olhando-os – ou se Sakura percebeu que ele olhava descaradamente – e apenas perdeu-os de vista quando eles foram em direção aos seus e ele não fez qualquer movimento de se afastar.

Sakura não sabia por que o beijou; não sabia por que não desferiu um tapa na cara dele – como era merecido. Em um momento ela o batia, e no outro, beijava-o e se deleitava por sentir novamente a boca dele contra a sua. Estava totalmente confusa consigo mesma e com as atitudes ainda menos claras de Sasuke, e talvez fosse esta mistura de sentimentos que a fez se atrever a beijá-lo como sempre sonhou.

Afastou-se apenas um milímetro para medir a reação dele. Uma das mãos dele continuava a pressionar o seu ombro contra a parede enquanto a outra apoiava o corpo inclinado dele sobre o seu também na parede. Seus olhos buscava o par de esferas negras, anuviadas, e ela voltou a beijá-lo.

Só mais um, ela disse a si mesma. Só mais um beijo, e voltarei a brigar com ele, para que eu possa voltar a Konoha. Não podia ficar ali; a Vila precisava dela – talvez, mais do que ela precisava de ficar só um pouco mais ao lado de Sasuke. Porém, após a ida dos dedos dele para os seu cabelos e a força com que ele puxava-a para mais perto de si, passando um braço ao redor da sua cintura, ela pensou que esta decisão era muito mais difícil do que ela imaginava.

xxxxxx


	11. Chapter 11

**Data: **24/10/2012

**Word Prompt:** Apply (aplicar), defy (desafiar) e/ou rely (contar com)

Obcecado por sua vingança e busca por poder, Sasuke nunca colocou em sua lista de prioridades a conquista do sexo feminino. Tinha as suas necessidades como qualquer outro homem, mas supria-as apenas quando a vontade se tornava insuportável. Porém, não era esse o caso; não foi descontrole das suas vontades carnais que o levou a responder ao beijo de Sakura nem a agarrar os cabelos dela e trazê-la para mais perto.

A boca dela, tão insistente e desesperada quanto a sua, não o deu oportunidades de pensar sobre assunto – não que ele quisesse. Desfrutava das sensações inéditas que os lábios de Sakura lhe proporcionavam. Em todos esses anos que a conhecia, jamais imaginava que ela tivesse lábios tão doces, cabelos tão macios e uma cintura tão fina e curvilínea.

Quando ele a pressionou mais fortemente contra a parede, Sakura entreabriu os lábios para soltar um arfar ao mesmo tempo de prazer e surpresa, e ele aproveitou para infiltrar a sua língua entre eles para encontrar a dela. Foi então que ela soltou um gemido estrangulado que reverberou por todos os ossos dele.

Sasuke tirou uma das mãos do cabelo dela para descer até a cintura dela, onde a sua outra já começava a exploração. Os pequenos dedos dela massagearam o seu couro cabeludo.

Ele levou as mãos para a parte posterior dos joelhos dela para suspendê-la até que os seus quadris estivessem alinhados, e ela envolveu a cintura dele com as longas pernas. O gemido que ela soltou foi como música para os seus ouvidos e um eficiente exterminador do que restava da sua racionalidade.

Sem quebrar o beijo, carregou-a até a cama onde a depositou sem nenhum cuidado com a ferida dela – não por maldade, mas simplesmente porque não conseguia se lembrar de qualquer ferimento (ou qualquer outra coisa) enquanto Sakura o acariciava por baixo da blusa e o beijava com fervor.

Urgentemente ele imitou-a, tocando a barriga e depois os seios dela, levando consigo a blusa dele que ela vestia. Quando Sakura levantou os braços Sasuke não teve dificuldades de interpretar aquilo como um incentivo e tirou a blusa, jogando-a em algum canto do quarto, logo em seguida fazendo o mesmo com a sua. Os seios totalmente descobertos dela chamaram imediatamente a sua atenção, e ele não perdeu tempo para brincar com eles com os dedos e com a boca, arrancando mais um gemido da bela mulher abaixo de si.

Aquilo já era melhor do que qualquer sessão de sexo que ele tivera em toda sua vida – Tatsuki nem chegava aos pés de Sakura – e ele nem tinha tirado as calças ainda. Era como se ele tivesse encontrado algo que há muito procurava sem saber. Quando mordiscou o mamilo dela e ela passou uma perna por sua cintura, trazendo a sua ereção para onde ela gritava por entrar, ele soube que o próximo desafio seria fazer com que a sua mão – ou outra mulher – iludissem-no de que conseguiria imitar a sensualidade quase inocente da sua antiga companheira de time quando ela fosse embora.

De repente ele parou com a boca grudada no seio dela.

_Merda._

Quando ele permaneceu assim, imóvel, por quase um minuto, Sakura enfiou novamente a mão no cabelo dele e o chamou: "Sasuke?"

Ele ainda demorou para reagir e, quando o fez, apoiou-se nos cotovelos para encarar aqueles enormes olhos verdes sob uma testa enrugada.

_Péssima escolha._

"O que foi?" ela perguntou baixinho, afastando com carinho a franja da testa dele.

Respirando descompassada e rapidamente, Sasuke enterrou o rosto na lateral do pescoço dela, sentindo o cheiro da pele e dos cabelos.

"Sasuke, está tudo bem?"

_Não, Sakura, não está tudo bem. Está tudo uma porra de uma tragédia. _

Ele ergueu o rosto novamente, porém, cuidadoso desta vez para não cometer o erro de olhar nos olhos dela, apressou-se em beijá-la intensamente, calando-a e evitando uma possível pergunta.

Beijou-a longa e profundamente, fazendo questão de saborear cada canto da boca dela.

_O último._

Encerrou o beijo e se levantou do corpo seminu dela e da cama. _Preciso sair daqui._

Ela ainda o chamava quando ele saiu a passos largos do quarto.

Xxxxxx

Sasuke voltou para casa próximo do meio-dia. Sakura estava a sua espera, sentada na cadeira da cozinha, a comida já posta. Ela se pôs de pé assim que ele passou pela porta.

"Onde esteve?" ela quis saber preocupada, e não com raiva, como ele esperava que estivesse, e de olhos arregalados acrescentou: "E o que aconteceu com a sua mão?"

"Não é nada," ele respondeu tentando esconder as suas mãos ensanguentadas e passou por ela para ir até o banheiro da suíte.

Ela o seguiu.

"Sasuke, por favor, olhe para mim." Ele não o fez e continuou a marchar. "O que aconteceu? Lutou com alguém? Foi por isso que saiu com tanta pressa e zangado? Detectou alguém nas redondezas?"

"Não," ele respondeu – sem querer falando a verdade, pois o seu objetivo inicial era apenas calá-la. Entrou no banheiro e com brusquidão abriu a gaveta debaixo da pia – quase a arrancando de lá – e dela tirou bandagens, algodão e antissépticos.

"Sasuke, está me assustando."

Ao invés de responder, ele mais uma vez passou por ela como se ela não existisse e, com os itens em mãos (machucadas), saiu do banheiro e se sentou na cama.

"Sasuke, por favor. Diga-me o que aconteceu."

Ele abriu o frasco de antisséptico, a sua visão periférica captando que ela também se sentou no colchão, na sua frente.

"Sasuke –"

"Não, Sakura!" ele gritou, fitando os olhos verdes arregalados pelo susto. "Não aconteceu porra nenhuma!"

_Não _posso _que fique falando o meu nome desse jeito._

Derrotada, ela lambeu os lábios – lábios estes que poucas horas atrás o levaram a loucura.

"Eu sinto muito se fiz algo errado," ela murmurou apologeticamente.

Sasuke suspirou. Por que raios esta maldita expressão dela o derrubava tão facilmente? Pegou o algodão e molhou no antisséptico.

"Deixe que eu faço isto," ela pediu, estendendo as mãos.

Ele balançou a cabeça. "Consigo sozinho."

"Por favor."

Ao levantar os olhos para ela, Sasuke viu que os dela estavam determinados. _Não vou ganhar essa. _Suspirando, ele passou os produtos para ela e deu-lhe a sua mão para que ela a tratasse.

Quase desistiu da ideia quando os dedos dela tocaram os seus. Silenciosa e delicadamente Sakura aplicou o algodão nos nós dos seus dedos, onde havia muitos arranhões e cortes abertos. O antisséptico ardia, mas ele quase não se deu conta da dor. Estava concentrado demais na pele de Sakura na sua – de onde nenhum dos dois tirou os olhos.

Instantes depois ele a ouviu fungar e ele se aventurou a fitá-la, em seguida se arrependendo de tê-lo feito. Lágrimas escorriam pelas bochechas dela.

E ele odiava ver lágrimas no rosto dela.

Sasuke engoliu em seco. "Sakura, pare de chorar."

Ela apenas apertou os lábios e continuou a tarefa.

"Sakura, não estou zangado com você," ele tentou confortá-la.

"Então _o que _está comigo?" ela perguntou, o seu choro se intensificando. "Porque, se você diz que não brigou com ninguém, eu não consigo imaginar outra razão para você ter saído correndo daquele jeito e voltar gritando comigo."

"Não estou zangado com você," ele repetiu, sem saber o que dizer.

Ela mordeu o lábio inferior a se concentrar na mão dele, as faces se avermelhando. "Eu sinto muito."

"Foi um erro," ele acabou por dizer após uma pausa e mais lágrimas rolaram. Queria esclarecer a ela que não era, na verdade, um erro incorreto – se é que isto fazia sentido – apenas que não era sábio – e nem saudável para a mente e corpo dele – e ele senti-la daquela forma devido as circunstâncias. Porém, as palavras não vieram, como era de se esperar de alguém que não tinha a menor habilidade para confortar alguém e que não estava acostumado a se explicar.

Por ela ter continuado a chorar com pequenos soluços, Sasuke decidiu sair da sua zona de conforto e colocou dois dedos da mão que ela não tratava sob o queixo dela, obrigando-a a encará-lo.

"Escute o que eu vou te dizer," ele falou. "Eu não quero machucá-la. Só isso."

_E nem a mim._

Ela assentiu não muito convencida, pegando as bandagens para enfaixar a mão dele.

"Sakura –"

"Eu já entendi, Sasuke," ela o interrompeu, lançando um sorriso obviamente forçado. "Apagarei da memória o que aconteceu."

Queria ele poder fazer o mesmo.


	12. Chapter 12

**Data: **29/10/2012

**Word Prompt: **Howl (Gritar; gemer)

**Dialogue Flex: **"Se importa se eu mudar de canal?" ele disse.

**História: **Perímetro

Dois dias se passaram em que Sasuke e Sakura mal trocaram palavras e, quando tiveram coragem o suficiente para fazê-lo, elas saíram enroladas, envergonhadas e com uma pesada carga de desconforto. As raras trocas de olhares entre eles eram rápidas, nenhum dos dois conseguindo sustentar o encarar por mais de um segundo. Se antes Sasuke estava tenso para dormir ao lado dela, nesses dias que se seguiram o mais embaraçoso evento de todas as suas vidas ele praticamente não pregou o olho, mais tenso do que nunca.

Estamos agindo como crianças, Sasuke pensou enquanto treinava – único momento em que ele podia tentar tirar a mulher irritante da cabeça – adolescentes que compartilhavam o primeiro beijo e se escondem um do outro depois. Aquilo não significou absolutamente nada, ele se dizia constantemente, portanto não havia motivos para se sentir embaraçado. Uchiha Sasuke nunca se sentia embaraçado.

Por isso Sasuke decidiu encerrar toda esta frescura. Usou como desculpa a compra de uma nova televisão para reiniciar o contato com ela da maneira mais parecida possível com a de antes.

"Não precisava ter comprado uma televisão para mim," ela tinha dito enquanto ele instalava a máquina em uma pequena mesa no quarto, de frente para a cama, já que ele não tinha sofás, apenas a poltrona.

"Não foi para você," ele respondeu. "Já precisava e pretendia comprar uma." E era a verdade.

Sakura deu de ombros. "Bem, não vou negar que as coisas andavam um pouco monótonas por aqui."

Sasuke se restringiu de discordar. Para ele, as coisas andavam absolutamente tudo, menos monótonas.

Xxxxx

"Não me deixaria ir a Konoha."

"Não por enquanto."

"Por quê?"

Sasuke suspira, passando uma mão pelos cabelos. "Sabe muito bem por quê."

Sakura rola os olhos. "Estou sem chackra. Por que isto o incomoda tanto?"

"Isto o quê?"

"O fato de ser perigoso eu viajar em chackra."

"Morreria."

"E por que _isto_ te incomoda tanto?" Ele não responde, preferindo manter os olhos na televisão à frente deles. "Sabe, Sasuke, eu sei que se importar comigo não significa que tenha sentimentos por mim, se é isto que te impede de assumir que não o agrada me ver ferida. Se quer preservar a sua reputação de homem frio e indiferente, eu posso interpretar tudo isso como uma mera retribuição pelos velhos tempos."

Sasuke a olhou de soslaio com o cenho franzido. "Do que raios está falando?"

_A verdade._

Ela sorri, passando o canal da televisão para uma telenovela barata. "Caso não queira se dar ao trabalho de me perseguir novamente ou de morrer envenenado, sugiro que me leve até o correio da Vila para enviar uma mensagem a Konoha."

Sasuke ponderou por um instante,e decidiu-se por balançar a cabeça em negação. "Dê-me a mensagem que eu envio."

Foi a vez dela ponderar, mordendo o lábio inferior. "Não posso. É confidencial."

"Então a mensagem não chegará em Konoha."

Ela o lança um olhar confuso – que ele evita ao fingir que prestava atenção à novela. "O que há de errado em eu enviar a mensagem?"

Sasuke procurou em sua mente desculpas e se contentou em dizer: "Não pode percorrer longas distâncias."

Ela soltou um gemido de indignação. "Que grande besteira! Que mal poderia me fazer andar alguns poucos quilômetros até a Vila?"

"Não quero arriscar. Se importa se eu mudar de canal?" ele perguntou educadamente (mesmo se a resposta dela fosse não, ele _iria_ mudar o maldito canal), tentando tirar a atenção dela do assunto – o que não aconteceu.

"Por que não quer que eu vá até a Vila?" ela quis saber, sentando-se de lado na cama para encarar diretamente o rosto dele.

"Não tem nada a ver com você ir a Vila, e sim com você arriscar abrir as suas feridas andando demais."

Ela revirou os olhos uma vez mais. "Já está perfeitamente claro que as minhas suturas estão em ótimas condições. Por que não posso ir até a Vila?"

"Porque não."

"Sasuke, tem ciência de que uma Vila inteira repleta de habitantes inocentes que nada te a ver com a raiva que sente por ela pode vir a sofrer porque você não quer me deixar enviar uma mísera mensagem?"

"Já disse que enviarei por você."

"Você não pode ler a mensagem!"

"E por que não?" Foi a vez dele de perguntar, voltando a fitar os olhos verdes dela.

Ela lambe os lábios. "Não é ninja de Konoha."

"Diga que eu sou um traidor."

Ela olha dentro dos olhos dele e diz: "Você é um traidor," E, antes que ele pudesse rebater (com palavras que ele ainda não havia encontrado), ela completa: "Mas continua a ser o meu amigo."

A fúria que começou a surgir dentro dele se apaziguou minimamente. "Acha que a sua preciosa Vila gostaria que fosse amiga de um traidor?"

"Existem assuntos meus nos quais a Konoha não tem direito de intervir," Sakura respondeu. "Enquanto você não fizer nada que prejudique diretamente as pessoas pelas quais eu arrisco a minha vida para salvar, continuaremos amigos. Mas está querendo desviar o assunto," ela continuou para não dar oportunidades de Sasuke enrolá-la. "Quero saber por que não quer que eu vá a Vila."

Sasuke respirou fundo e, lentamente, se levantou da cama sob o olhar observador de Sakura. "Vou pegar os seus remédios."

E saiu.

Xxxxx

No dia seguinte, Sakura foi acordada por Sasuke – que chacoalhava o ombro dela.

"O que foi?" ela perguntou, esfregando os olhos e se sentando na cama.

"Envie a sua maldita mensagem."

"O quê?"

Ele rolou os olhos e a puxou pelo braço, estimulando-a a se levantar. "Vamos."

Com sono, Sakura desistiu de compreender e apenas fez o que lhe era pedido – ordenado – e foi atrás de Sasuke. Ao olhar pela janela, viu que, pela visibilidade do sol, não devia passar das seis da manhã, um horário cedo demais para os dois.

Ela tomou um susto quando viu um pássaro engaiolado na varanda da casa dele.

"O que é isto?" ela quis saber, ouvindo o pássaro gritar e se debater entre as grades.

"Ele vai enviar a sua mensagem a Konoha," Sasuke se limitou a explicar.

"Onde o arranjou?"

"No correio."

Uma gota de felicidade aqueceu o interior da moça, agradecida. "Presumia que não gostava de Konoha."

"Não gosto."

"Então por que está ajudando-a?"

"Tentaria fugir de novo se eu não o fizesse," ele disse, cruzando os braços. "Envie logo essa mensagem."

Ela sorriu e tocou o antebraço dele com dedos quentes, e sorriu o sorriso que tinha a capacidade de desarmá-lo sem a menor dificuldade. "Obrigada."

Xxxx

A.N.: Obs: De todos os capítulos que escrevi de todas as fics, este provavelmente é o pior deles. Sinto muito!


	13. Chapter 13

**Data: **31/10/2012

**Word Prompt: **Chocolate bar (Barra de chocolate)

**História: **Perímetro

Pela segunda vez em menos de uma semana Sasuke despertou, alerta e levemente desesperado, ao notar que a presença de Sakura não estava ao seu lado na cama. Com o coração a palpitar – e a mentalmente praguejar contra a moça por ter desaparecido novamente – ele se levantou da cama como um raio e partiu para procurá-la nos cômodos da casa.

Estava no meio do caminho para a cozinha quando se lembrou de tentar detectar a presença de chackra dela – e conseguiu, localizando-o a poucos metros de distância, pelos seus cálculos, ainda dentro da casa. Quase suspirou de alívio ao concluir que, ao contrário do que inicialmente suspeitava – e que fez com que o seu sangue fervesse – ela não tinha tentando fugir novamente. Iria atrás dela caso ela o fizesse, mas não queria ter que machucá-la novamente, ou arriscar não alcançá-la.

Obviamente, para que não tenha que lidar com problemas com Konoha, ele se disse. Não era porque, como ela tinha dito no dia anterior, ele se incomodava em vê-la ferida – _não mesmo._

Ele surgiu na porta da cozinha e viu-a de costas para ele, trabalhando no fogão. Uma sensação estranha se instalou na boca do seu estômago; algo definitivamente relacionado ao fato de vê-la tão à vontade na sua casa, ainda usando as suas roupas e descalça. Ela cantarolava alguma canção que ele não reconheceu – até porque a sua atenção não se desviou muito das pernas expostas dela –, mas o seu subconsciente fez questão de captá-la, fazendo com que um meio sorriso ameaçasse surgir no seu rosto.

Antes que essa coisa ridícula acontecesse, Sasuke voltou à realidade – onde ele não se apegava a absolutamente ninguém, muito menos alguém em quem ele não via nenhuma utilidade direta a ele.

"O que está fazendo?"

Ela se assustou com a pergunta dele, batendo a frigideira no fogão sem querer.

"Estou cozinhando," ela respondeu, levemente embaraçada. "Brigadeiro."

Sasuke arqueou uma sobrancelha que Sakura, de costas para ele ao retornar a sua atenção para a panela, não viu. "Brigadeiro."

"Sim."

"Você madrugou para cozinhar brigadeiro."

Ela deu de ombros. "Não conseguia dormir."

Um meio sorriso surgiu no rosto dele. "Eu sabia que era viciada em chocolate, mas não a esse ponto."

"Como assim 'viciada em chocolate'?" ela perguntou enquanto ele andava até parar ao lado dela, próximo ao fogão.

"Você levava dezenas de barras de chocolate quando saíamos em missão."

Ele viu o perfil do rosto dela se avermelhar, e o meio sorriso estranho se alargou um pouco mais. "N-Não era _sempre _que eu levava barras de chocolate! Elas eram apenas para momentos de estresse!"

"Se era para diminuir o seu estresse, devo concluir que elas não eram lá muito eficientes."

Sakura interrompeu o preparo da sua comida e lançou a ele um falso olhar mortífero. "Está fazendo piadinhas às minhas custas, Uchiha Sasuke?"

Ele não respondeu. Apenas ficou a encará-la de braços cruzados e com o meio sorriso persistente. Não sabia por que, mas uma estranha satisfação se acomodou dentro de si – algo que há muito tempo não sentia. Gostou de ver os olhos dela brilhando, divertidos com a falta ofensa e, acima de tudo, relaxados, como poucas vezes tinha visto desde que eles se reencontraram – aliás, talvez, desde sempre. Sakura tinha tantas expectativas de agradá-lo quando eram jovens que dificilmente faziam-na se sentir tão à vontade perto do Uchiha.

Sasuke suspirou e escorou o quadril na bancada, observando-a cozinhar. "Eu nem sabia que tinha ingredientes para brigadeiro aqui em casa."

"Eu fui até o mercado da Vila para comprar."

Sasuke congelou.

"O que foi que disse?"

"Eu disse que fui ao mercado. Algum problema?" ela perguntou inocentemente (pois sabia muito bem qual era o problema), mexendo a colher no conteúdo da panela.

Furioso, ele agarrou o cotovelo dela, fazendo-a olhar para ele. "Eu te disse para não ir até a Vila!"

"Relaxe, Sasuke. Era cedo demais para ter alguém na rua e eu fui com um lenço na cabeça para esconder o meu cabelo," ela retrucou, desprendendo o seu braço. "Sei que quer me esconder de alguém, apesar de não fazer idéia de quem seja. Talvez das suas amantes?"

"Acha que isto é uma brincadeira?" ele argumentou, franzindo o cenho e começando a perder o controle – o que acontecia com freqüência a partir da volta de Sakura.

"O que eu acho é que você está escondendo algo muito sério de mim," ela disse, desligando o fogão e se virando para ele. "Não quer me deixar ir até a Vila –"

"Eu já disse que pode comprometer as suas feridas!"

Ela estreitou os olhos para ele. "Arranje uma desculpa esfarrapada melhor, e depois conversaremos."

"Conversaremos agora. Não quer que saia desta casa."

"Que conveniente, porque eu vim até aqui justamente para te agradar!"

Sasuke balançou a cabeça em negativa e a fuzilou com os olhos exatamente do mesmo jeito que ela fazia com ele. As suas mãos, agora fechadas em punhos ao lado do corpo, tremiam tamanha era a sua fúria e impaciência com a mulher teimosa.

"Faça o que quiser," ele desistiu, sibilando por entre os dentes. "Porém, saiba que não irei te receber quando voltar aos trapos pela segunda vez na minha casa."

Ela riu em desdém. "Não existem motivos que possam me fazer 'ficar aos trapos' e, mesmo se eu chegasse a esse ponto, certamente eu não pediria ajuda a um ditador que me faz de prisioneira!"

Ele virou as costas para ela e, enquanto saía da cozinha, pisando forte, murmurou um "faça a porra que quiser".

Xxxxx

No gramado onde se exauriu com golpes e jutsus pesados, Sasuke se sentou, dobrando os joelhos e neles descansando os seus cotovelos. Levou à boca a sua garrafa d'água e dela tomou um longo gole, deixando o líquido refrescar a sua garganta.

Ele não conseguia descrever a sua ira ao saber que ela tinha saído da sua casa e perambulado pelas ruas da Vila da Morsa. Por um acaso ela havia se feito de surda quando ele frisou inúmeras vezes o quão perigoso era ela sair dali? Talvez ela não soubesse que ele sabia que os Mãos Limpas ainda estavam atrás dela e tinham olhos em todos os cantos da Vila, mas ele havia sido claro o suficiente ao dizer que existiam perigos esperando-a. Ele não se surpreenderia se algum deles viesse a bater na sua porta nas próximas horas.

Por que Sakura tinha que lhe dar tanto trabalho? Quando a admitiu na sua casa, jamais imaginou que ela se mostraria uma mulher tão irritantemente rebelde. Ela costumava ser tão submissa quando eram mais jovens, acatando com todas as suas ordens sem reclamar. Agora, anos mais tarde, ela parecia mais ansiosa para sair da sua proteção – pela qual, Sasuke imaginava, ela deveria se sentir lisonjeada, já que ele nunca desviava o seu caminho para proteger ninguém – do que em desgrutá-la.

Para Sasuke, era difícil conceber a idéia de que alguém que alguns poucos anos atrás havia proposto abandonar o lar por ele, agora, fazia justamente o contrário: queria abandoná-lo em detrimento de Konoha. Sakura preferia viajar ferida e vulnerável a ataques do que atrasar a entrega da informação – que, ela não sabia, mas Sasuke já tinha o conhecimento do que se tratava – para a Vila da Folha. A lealdade dela havia mudado da água para o vinho.

De todos em Konoha, dos seus ex-companheiros de equipe, ela era a única leal a ele, a que se dispusera a tudo por ele e, por conta da sua suprema ignorância, ele perdera.

Sasuke apertou os dedos ao redor da garrafa d'água até ela amassar.

_Eu era um estúpido, e continuo a ser um._

Não cometeria o mesmo erro uma segunda vez.

Ele largou a garrafa da grama e se ergueu rapidamente, marchando até a porta dos fundos da sua casa, que dava para a cozinha. Detectou o chackra de Sakura no banheiro da suíte e foi até lá, tirando a sua camisa no caminho e jogando-a displicentemente no chão do corredor.

O seu coração batia tão forte e freneticamente quando a sua respiração por motivos que em nada se relacionavam ao seu treino pesado de mais cedo. Ele entrou no quarto. Não hesitou nem por um segundo para escancarar a porta do banheiro, abrindo-a de maneira tão brusca que a maçaneta, ao bater na parede, criou uma fenda.

Sakura estava de costas para ele, penteando o seu cabelo molhando enquanto se olhava no espelho – e, o mais importante, e o que Sasuke percebeu primeiro: ainda enrolada em uma toalha. Ele viu, com uma gota de satisfação, ela se arrepiar e se assustar com a maneira inesperada com que Sasuke abriu a porta. Ela se virou, espantada, imediatamente segurando o único e facilmente descartável pedaço de pano que a cobria.

Ela abriu a boca para dizer algo – muito provavelmente para repreendê-lo por tê-la abordado de um jeito tão indiscreto – mas foi prontamente calada pela dele sobre a sua.

Xxx

**Obs.: **Gente, eu peço mil desculpas pela falta de atualizações, mas o teclado do meu notebook está com um problema (para ser mais preciso, a barra de espaços está travada...) e está muito difícil para mim escrever nele. Eu tive que escrever todo este capítulo em uma folha de papel e ir até uma _lan house _para atualizar a fic... Sinto muito! Prometo que no início da semana eu mandarei essa porcaria para arrumar... E o pior é que eu comprei o notebook não tem nem 6 meses!


	14. Chapter 14

**Data: **03/11/2012

**Word Prompt: **Deal (Negociação, negociar)

**História: **Perímetro

**_Atenção: _****_Um pequeno 'lemon'na parte final do capítulo. Por favor fiquem atentos à classificação da fic! _**

A primeira reação de Sakura à boca avassaladora de Sasuke foi colocar as mãos nos ombros dele, hesitante. Ele agarrava a cintura dela, colando-a contra si como se, caso não fizesse, ela fosse sair correndo – o que, independente das intenções dele em beijá-la, ela não faria, isto era certo. Os lábios e língua dele não lhe davam um segundo para respirar.

Ela apenas teve uma relativa pausa quando os dentes dele puxaram o seu lábio inferior e, com toda a sua força de vontade, ela pôde se afastar dele – mas não ele dela. A boca dele se ocupou, então, em descer o pescoço dela, as mãos nos cabelos molhados puxando a cabeça dela para trás para lhe dar mais acesso à pele ainda mais cheirosa e um pouco úmida do banho.

"Sasuke, espere..." ela disse sem muita convicção, fechando os olhos para saborear a boca dele. "V-Você realmente quer isso?"

Ele ergueu a cabeça do pescoço dela e a olhou dentro dos olhos tão anuviados quanto os seus e puxou os quadris dela contra os seus. Ela gemeu contra a boca dele quando sentiu a ereção.

"Isso responde a sua pergunta?" Sasuke murmurou, descendo as mãos até as nádegas dela.

"Mas..." ela começou a dizer, mas foi interrompida por mais um roçar de quadris dele que a fez soltar um suspiro de deleite. "M-Mas na última vez –"

"Eu era um idiota na última vez."

"Isso é verdade," ela concordou, finalmente tomando a iniciativa e beijando-o com fervor, exatamente como ele havia feito antes. "Mas eu não quero que faça algo de que vai se arrepender depois."

"Eu te quero," Sasuke disse, mirando fundo nos olhos dela. "E eu não me arrependo disso."

E era verdade. Ele podia tentar resistir à tentação que era aquela mulher, mais não se arrependera, em nenhum segundo, de ter se atraído por ela.

Sakura sorriu, encantada com as palavras dele – o máximo de pseudo-afeto que já recebeu dele. "Eu não sei se tem tanta certeza disso –"

"Eu sei," ele disse, afastando uma mecha de cabelo molhada que caiu no rosto dela. "E eu te provarei se parar de duvidar de mim, e disso você não se arrependerá."

Ela riu e passou os braços pelo pescoço dele. "Estamos fazendo uma negociação?"

Ela também sorriu e murmurou um "mais ou menos" antes de voltar a beijá-la. As suas bocas e línguas se moviam com naturalidade, como se tivesse aprendido um com o outro – o que ambos inconscientemente desejavam que tivesse acontecido. Sem mais pudores ele desamarrou levou a mão para entre os seios dela para desamarrar a toalha que, sem mais nenhuma resistência de Sakura, caiu no chão aos seus pés.

Sasuke não pôde evitar interromper o beijo para olhá-la, nua, e engoliu em seco. Nem mesmo a ferida no abdome dela, nem as outras cicatrizes do ofício conseguiam estragar a imagem que, ele tinha certeza, ficaria para sempre na sua memória – pelo contrário; eram aquelas pequenas imperfeições que a tornavam ainda mais atraente.

Ele passou um dedo pela ferida que ele fechou – a responsável por estarem onde estavam.

"Dói?" ele perguntou.

Ela balançou a cabeça em negativa e o abraçou, tampando a belíssima visão dele e o beijou, enfiando os dedos no cabelo preto. Perdendo-se no beijo novamente, Sasuke a manuseou o corpo dela para que ela desse passos para trás e ele, para frente, em direção à cama. Desta vez, ele a deitou com delicadeza no colchão e foi ainda mais cuidadoso ao se colocar em cima dele, entre as suas pernas.

Ela riu contra os lábios dele. "Sasuke, já disse que não dói mais!"

Ele deslocou a sua boca para o pescoço e colo dela até atingir o seio que, desde que provara da última vez, não saía da sua cabeça. Ela gemeu, agarrando com mais força os cabelos dele. "Não quero forçar as suturas."

Ela puxou o cabelo dele e o trouxe para perto do seu rosto para encará-lo. "Eu sou médica, e estou te afirmando que as minhas suturas estão ótimas. Não vão reabrir."

Não muito convencido ele assentiu, escorregando uma mão para o seio que acabava de beijar, e quase soltou um gemido quando ela revirou os olhos e suspirou.

O ritmo se acelerou devido a impaciência dos dois; já se fazia quase uma semana desde que Sakura chegara ali e começara a enlouquecê-lo, e a paciência de Sasuke jamais foi a sua maior virtude. Ele a ajudou a tirar a sua calça e cueca o mais rápido que pôde e, quando voltou a encaixar o quadril no dela, gemeu ao sentir as pernas dela enlaçarem-no e o puxarem para baixo.

Quando a penetrou, olhando dentro dos olhos verdes dela, Sakura arfou, e ele a sentiu tremer junto consigo. Não conseguia acreditar que poderia haver uma sensação tão completa quanto a de tê-la envolvendo por dentro e por fora, como se o corpo dela fosse moldado para abrigar o seu.

Ele começou devagar, tentando encontrar o ponto certo que mais a fazia se contorcer. Sabia que não iria durar muito tempo, e queria que ela se sentisse tão satisfeita quanto ele.

Quando inclinou o seu quadril e, enfim, encontrou o ponto certo e foi ali que continuou a arrematar, indo mais forte e mais fundo quando ela pediu. Ele enroscou um dos braços sob o joelho dela, trazendo a perna dobrada até que ela quase tocasse os seios dela. A nova posição permitiu que ele fosse ainda mais profundamente e poucos minutos depois ela gozou, seguida dele em alguns instantes.

Ele descansou a testa na clavícula dela para recuperar a respiração e, quando conseguiu reunir um pouco de força, usou-a para rolar para o lado e se deitar de costas na cama.

Sakura não demorou a se virar e depositar pequenos beijos pelo peitoral dele – como ela já conseguia se mexer? – e sorriu quando ele massageou o seu cabelo, ainda recobrando o fôlego.

"Acho que esse foi o melhor negócio que já fiz em minha vida."

De olhos fechados, ele sorriu.

Xxxx

**A.N.:** Por favor, digam-me o que acham, se está muito explícito ou algo assim... Nunca escrevi um lemon e se puderem me ajudar a melhorá-lo seria ótimo!

Outra coisa... Estou reparando que, ao postar, o site "deleta" algumas frases ou parágrafos do documento original... Por favor, ajudem-me a detectá-los também, caso trombem com eles por aí, ok?


	15. Chapter 15

**Data: **10/11/2012

**Word Prompt**: Tedious (Tedioso)

**História: **Perímetro

Sasuke solta um último gemido gutural contra a nuca de Sakura, as suas mãos agarrando a cintura dela com tanta força que ele tinha certeza que de que a machucaria. O seu corpo tenso, enfim, relaxou-se e, por alguns segundos, permitiu-se recuperar o fôlego ainda deitado sobre as costas dela para depois deitar-se ao seu lado.

Ele ainda respirava pesado quando sentiu lábios traçarem beijos por sua coluna e fios de cabelo roçarem na sua pele. Por saber que ela não poderia ver, ele sorriu fracamente, cansado, deliciando-se com a boca dela incansável dela.

"Já passou da hora do jantar e não saímos da cama," ela disse, e Sasuke sentiu a pressão dos seios e queixo dela nas suas costas.

"Tínhamos coisas mais interessantes a fazer," ele murmurou, levando uma mão para trás e encontrando a coxa dela. Não se cansava de tocar a pele macia de Sakura; parecia uma seda, branca e, mesmo com as cicatrizes, perfeita.

Ele sentiu os lábios dela se esticarem contra o seu ombro.

Nenhum dos dois _quis_ sair da cama e, quando precisaram, tentaram adiar o máximo possível. Apenas se levantaram para irem ao banheiro e buscarem o remédio de Sakura – e mesmo assim, com certa relutância. Eles não se cansavam de conhecer o corpo um do outro, de descobrir os lugares que mais lhe satisfaziam – ela alcançou áreas que nem mesmo Sasuke sabia que podiam dar tanto prazer – e, por incrível que pareça, também conversaram, riram, como se os problemas de mais cedo sequer existissem.

Sasuke costumava passar as suas tardes na parte de trás da casa, treinando, ou se ocupava com missões compartilhadas do grupo de mercenários. Apesar de gostar de estar sozinho, em alguns dias, aquela casa silenciosa o sufocava demais, e o tédio o dominava em alguns dias. Porém, ele nunca achou que a sua solidão se tornaria menos atraente com a chegada de uma pessoa – muito menos se esta pessoa fosse Haruno Sakura, a sua antiga colega de Time.

Se antes, quando ainda tinha energia para mover, Sasuke não quisera sair do lugar, agora que Sakura o havia exaurido era praticamente impossível convencê-lo a tirar a cabeça do travesseiro.

"Eu preciso tomar um banho," Sakura anunciou, dando uma última mordiscada no lóbulo da orelha dele antes de, finalmente, após horas que pareciam poucos segundos, conseguiu se distanciar da cama – não sem o protesto de Sasuke.

"Tome depois."

Ela riu enquanto caminhava, nua, até o banheiro da suíte. "Não queria te dizer, Sasuke, mas não sou a única que precisa de um banho. Afinal, alguém neste quarto cujo nome eu não irei revelar treinou a manhã toda e não passou perto de uma gota d'água."

Sasuke se virou, deitando-se de lado para observá-la. "Está me chamando de sujo?"

Ela fez uma falsa expressão indignada. "Está sendo injusto consigo mesmo! Não citei nenhum nome." E sorriu para ele antes de entrar e fechar a porta do banheiro atrás de si.

O sorriso que ele escondia anteriormente apareceu, agora, sem ninguém de quem escondê-lo.

Xxx

Tomados os devidos banhos (Sasuke insistiu para que Sakura tomassem juntos, mas ela alegou, para o divertimento de ambos, que a sujeira dele não era nada atraente no momento) e de jantarem (Sasuke comeu praticamente toda a panela de comida), permaneceram na cama; porém, acalmaram-se, e se sentaram lado a lado no colchão, escorados na parede e um travesseiro atrás das costas.

Ela se inclinou sobre o ombro do seu amante e, mesmo que ele não retribuisse o gesto, ela teve a certeza de que ele a queria ali; primeiro, simplesmente porque ele não a rechaçou (ao contrário de quando eram mais jovens) e, segundo, porque ele passou um cobertos sobre as pernas de ambos, certificando-se de que ela estava aquecida.

A novela já estava na metade quando Sasuke anunciou que queria checar a ferida dela – pela milésima vez.

"Começo a achar que essa é uma desculpa sua para que eu levante a blusa," ela brincou, mas fez o que era pedido.

Sasuke sorriu. Como conseguiram passar de nervosos, embaraçados e furiosos um com o outro para flertes e brincadeiras lhe fugiam à compreensão, mas ele gostava desta fase. Outras já tentaram descontraí-lo daquela forma, sem sucesso, Tatsuki sendo uma delas, mas com Sakura era obviamente diferente – e ele não sabia por quê. Sabia que tinha algo relacionado ao passado em conjunto, mas isso de forma alguma explicava a necessidade que ele sentia dela, e de mantê-la ali, sob a sua vista (de preferência nua).

Ele começava a se arrepender de não tê-la tocado daquela forma antes, de ter demorado a tomar a maldita iniciativa e de ter recuado quando tivera coragem suficiente de fazê-lo. Ele tinha dúvidas sobre o quê o sexo adicionaria ao relacionamento conturbado; temia que ela se afastasse ou de que o fizesse se afastar, mas o exato contrário aconteceu. Ele queria as mãos sobre ela constantemente – e as dela sobre si –, queria ouvi-la gemendo, chamando o seu nome e tremendo quando ele a penetrava. Parecia algo saído das suas mais remotas fantasias, porém, infinitamente melhor do que qualquer uma delas.

Ele delicadamente passou os dedos sobre a ferida – agora bem cicatrizada – e assentiu ao se certificar de que tudo estava bem.

"Consegue canalizar chackra?" ele perguntou, abaixando a blusa dela para voltar a tampar o abdome dela.

Ela esticou uma mão e ambos observaram-na tentar com todas as forças concentrar o chackra nos seus dedos, mas apenas um fraco filete ali apareceu.

Ele segurou o pulso dela. "Não se esforce muito."

Ela suspirou. "O meu chackra tem que voltar. Preciso retornar a Konoha."

Um nó se fez no estômago de Sasuke e, como o seu sorriso de minutos antes, ele o escondeu. "Já enviou a sua mensagem."

"Não tenho certeza se chegou –"

"Eu tenho. É o melhor correio da região. Raramente tem aves interceptadas ou perdidas."

Sakura balançou a cabeça. "Não sei se conseguirei me tranqüilizar até ter certeza de que a mensagem está nas mãos de Tsunade. Como saberei se ela a recebeu?"

"A ave volta imediatamente para cá depois de dispensada."

"Em quanto tempo?"

Sasuke deu de ombros, já se cansando do assunto. "Três dias para ir. Provavelmente quatro para voltar."

Ela escorou a cabeça no ombro dele – tudo completamente natural. "O veneno está se demorando a sair do meu organismo, mas tenho esperanças de que poderei pelo menos estar a caminho de Konoha antes de a ave voltar."

Sasuke nada disse – e o que poderia dizer? Não queria de forma alguma admitir que gostaria que as previsões dela se tornassem reais. Sabia que ela precisava volta e sabia que ele precisava que ela voltasse. Tinha certeza de que, a partir do momento em que ela pisasse na floresta e fosse embora, todos os sentimentos estranhos, desconhecidos, que surgiram dentro de si desapareceriam.

Era isso o que ele se dizia, pelo menos.

Frustrado, ele pegou o controle remoto e desligou a televisão.

Sakura ergueu a cabeça do ombro dele e enrugou a testa em confusão. "Sasuke, o que está fazendo?"

A pergunta dela foi respondida quando ele tirou a camisa que vestia. Calado, ele agarrou o cabelo da nuca dela e a beijou ferozmente e deitou-a na cama. Ela não ofereceu qualquer resistência – pelo contrário; abriu as pernas para que ele se alojasse ali, com os quadris colados.

Ele passou as mãos pelas longas pernas dela e subiu-as até a cintura onde, assim que tateou a calcinha, arrastou-a pelo mesmo caminho antes percorrido pelos seus dedos.

Em algum momento a blusa dele que ela usava também foi descartada. Com a mão dele entre as pernas, massageando o sexo dela, e os lábios a marcarem o pescoço branco, ele murmurou contra a pele dela.

"Não quero que fale de Konoha."

"O quê?" ela perguntou, totalmente atordoada.

Ele se moveu para olhá-la nos olhos. "Não fale mais de Konoha."

Sakura revirou os olhos quando ele penetrou um dedo na quentura dela e, se ela tinha alguma resposta, ela se esvaiu como um passe de mágica.

"Sakura," ele chamou, mordendo o lábio inferior da boca aberta dela. "Não fale mais de Konoha."

"Eu não falo de mais nada," ela se rendeu, enfiando uma mão na calça dele. "Apenas continue."


	16. Chapter 16

**Data: **17/11/2012

**Word Prompt**: Project (Projeto)

**História: **Perímetro

Sasuke fez uma breve pausa no seu treino e jogou todo o conteúdo da garrafa d'água na cabeça. Sem querer, olhava de esguelha para a mulher sentada na varanda da sua casa, lendo um livro e, para a sua irritação, totalmente alheia a ele. Discretamente, para que ela não percebesse, buscou a atenção dela durante todo o seu treino, mas apenas em raros momentos ela desprendeu os olhos da leitura – nem mesmo quando ele tirou a camisa lentamente.

Ele sabia que estava sendo idiota e levemente carente – afinal, há tempos o seu treino diário tinha uma testemunha – mas ele não tinha mais tempo para se restringir de ser um idiota.

Jogou a garrafa no chão e foi em direção a ela.

"O que está lendo?" ele quis saber, parando ao lado dela. Sakura tinha as costas escoradas na pilastra e as pernas esticadas diante de si. Quando percebeu Sasuke por perto enfim tirou os olhos do livro para encará-lo e sorrir.

"Um dos seus livros de poesia," ela disse, fechando o livro para que ele visse a capa. "Confesso que jamais imaginei que gostasse desse gênero."

Sasuke deu de ombros – deliberadamente, para atrair a visão dela para o seu peito descoberto.

"Eu não tenho muito que fazer por aqui," ele respondeu.

"Então por que não se muda?"

"Gosto de não ter muito que fazer."

Sakura ergue uma sobrancelha. "Está ficando preguiçoso, Sasuke?"

Ele cruzou os braços e escorou o ombro na mesma pilastra que ela apoiava as costas. "Não disse que não fazia nada. Apenas não vario muito as minhas atividades."

Sakura deixa o livro de lado e se vira para Sasuke, deixando as pernas penderem da varanda, os pés encostando na grama. "É só isso que faz o dia todo? Treina e lê livros?"

"Basicamente."

"Vai a cidade fazer compras," ela continuou. "Com que dinheiro?"

"Do meu trabalho."

"E o que é o seu trabalho?"

Foi a vez dele de erguer a sobrancelha para o olhar inocente de Sakura. "Por que tantas perguntas?"

Ela deu de ombros. "Só quero saber como é a sua vida aqui... "

Sasuke suspira e se vira para ficar de frente para ela, os seus joelhos quase se tocando. "A minha vida é boa."

"Não se sente solitário aqui? Quero dizer, eu sempre soube que é uma pessoa introvertida e com uma aversão exagerada à pessoas, mas qualquer um se sentiria pelo menos um pouco sozinho em algum momento." Ela mordeu o lábio e o fitou. "Bem, pelo menos Tatsuki é uma das suas companhias..."

Sasuke não pôde evitar de sorrir com o canto da boca. Se ela queria se mostrar indiferente quanto ao fato de Sasuke ter um relacionamento, o que quer que seja, com uma mulher, ela falhava miseravelmente. "Está com ciúmes?"

O rosto dela se avermelhou, respondendo claramente a pergunta dele. Porém, ela tentou se manter resoluta na missão de não se mostrar alterada pelo fato. "É claro que não! Apenas curiosa!"

O sorriso de Sasuke se alargou e ele se inclinou para frente até apoiar a palma das mãos na madeira onde Sakura se sentava, uma de cada lado do quadril dela, e aproximou os seus rostos. Já não mais sentia a necessidade de chamar a atenção dela; o ciúme estampado naquelas bochechas rosas já era suficiente para satisfazê-lo.

"Tatsuki só veio a minha casa uma vez."

"As outras vezes foram na casa dela?"

"As outras _poucas_ vezes, sim."

Ela assentiu, lambendo os lábios. "Tudo bem."

Sasuke beijou de leve os lábios que ela acabara de lamber. "Saciou a curiosidade?"

Ela meneou com a cabeça, sorrindo contra o sorriso dele, e enlaçou o pescoço dele. Eles não se demoraram para aprofundar o beijo; Sasuke empurrando-a até que ela se deitasse, e puxou uma das pernas dela para se enroscar no seu quadril.

Ele já tinha uma mão dentro da blusa dela quando decidiu deslocar os beijos para o pescoço dela. "Saciou a sua curiosidade, e atiçou a minha."

"O que quer saber?" ela perguntou, agarrando o cabelo dele.

Sasuke puxou a outra perna da moça para a sua cintura. "Quem é a sua companhia em Konoha."

Sakura sorriu e deu um puxão nos fios negros dele até que ele erguesse a cabeça e a olhasse nos olhos. "Está com ciúmes?"

"Só curioso."

Ela riu e afastou a franja da testa dele. "Eu namorava um rapaz de Konoha, mas terminamos uma semana antes de eu partir para esta missão." Ela o beijou, apertando as pernas ao redor dele. "Parecia que eu já tinha projetado o nosso encontro."

Ele deitou sobre ela, colocando os cotovelos ao lado da cabeça dela. "Não foi projetado?"

"Não tinha a menor idéia de que poderia te encontrar aqui," ela respondeu. "Há anos não temos pistas concretas do seu paradeiro. A última que tivemos era a de que tinha voltado para Vila do Som, mas mesmo assim, eram apenas especulações."

"Eu nunca quis saber notícias de Konoha," ele disse. "Mas algumas delas vêm até a mim, de qualquer forma."

"Sabia que eu era médica."

Ele assentiu, voltando a beijar o pescoço dela. "Anos atrás."

Sakura suspirou e fechou os dedos com força no couro cabeludo dele, jogando a cabeça para trás quando ele desceu a boca pelos seios dela e foi mais baixo, e disse com um meio murmúrio, meio suspiro: "Talvez _alguém_ tivesse projetado o nosso encontro..."

Sasuke não queria concordar, mas foi o que a sua consciência fez.


	17. Chapter 17

**Data: **01/12/2012

**Word Prompt: **Escape (Escapar; escape)

**História: **Perímetro

Sakura sabia que algo estava errado assim que acordou e viu a mesa de café-da-manhã posta com uma abundância de comida preparada por Sasuke. Com a usual camisa dele que mais expunha do que cobria ela adentrou a cozinha com a intenção de fazer exatamente o que ele tinha feito, já que havia um acordo mútuo e silencioso de que era Sakura quem comandava a cozinha simplesmente porque as suas habilidades culinárias eram infinitamente melhores que as dele, e ela gostava de alimentá-lo.

Porém, quando ela perguntou o que o levou a mudar essa "rotina", ele nada disse; apenas ordenou que ela comesse e se alimentasse bem, pois iriam até a Vila – mais um forte indício de que algo poderia estar errado.

As suspeitas de Sakura começaram a se concretizar quando, a caminho da cidade (ela vestida com uma blusa dele amarrada na cintura e calças dele igualmente folgadas), ele praticamente nada disse a ela e evitasse a todo custo o olhar dela, como se tivessem regredido à fase adolescente deles. Parecia que os maravilhosos dias em que a relação deles progrediu mais do que ela imaginasse possível não existissem.

Eles entraram em uma loja de roupas feminina. Apesar de ele parecer não apreciar, Sakura se sentira imensamente grata por ele, enfim, permitir que ela voltasse a vestir as suas roupas usuais. Depois de quase uma hora procurando eles encontraram roupas que se adequasse a vida ninja dela – _leggins _pretas e uma blusa de manga comprida também preta.

"O que acha, Sasuke?" Sakura quis saber ao sair do provador, tentando iniciar uma conversa com ele. Porém, os seus esforços não foram correspondidos. Ele apenas a encarou longamente – o que, não fosse a frieza do olhar dele ela consideraria um progresso – e apenas assentiu sem dizer absolutamente nada.

Em seguida ele a levou a um armazém de armas e lhe comprou as melhores do estoque por um preço absurdo. Sakura tentou dissuadi-lo, dizendo que a vida nunca fez questão de usar armas de primeira ao que ele respondeu: "E veja aonde parou".

Sakura teve vontade de chorar. A todo instante ela perguntava-o o que, diabos, estava errado com ele, se ela tinha feito alguma coisa para magoá-lo (por mais que tentasse se lembrar ela não conseguia evocar qualquer coisa que tivesse feito ou dito para mudar o comportamento dele de forma tão brusca), mas ele apenas balançava a cabeça e pedia-a para parar de fazer tais perguntas.

Sob uma atmosfera terrivelmente estranha, eles faziam o caminho para a saída da Vila quando Sasuke agarrou o braço dela e a fez se virar para ele.

"Preciso te levar a um lugar," ele disse com os dentes cerrados.

Sakura inspecionou o rosto dele por alguns segundos, procurando qualquer indício que lhe ajudasse a descobrir o que o levou a quase desprezá-la, mas nada encontrou. Com um gesto de cabeça ela concordou, e ele virou para o oeste.

"Sasuke, aonde estamos indo?" ela quis saber quando entraram em uma densa floresta e ele continuou a carregá-la pelo braço, sem afrouxar o aperto dos dedos durante todo o percurso.

Ele enfim parou em uma clareira e, depois de parece analisar todo o cenário, virou-se para ela, sério.

"Eu preciso que fique calma," ele anunciou, quebrando o silêncio.

Sakura franziu o cenho. "Do que está falando –"

"Prometa-me que ficará calma."

Instintivamente, ela deu um passo para trás, sem entender o sentido daquelas palavras totalmente aleatórias. "Sasuke, está me assustando."

Ele não fez menção de segui-la quando ela continuou a recuar – o que intensificou o medo e o estado de alerta dela. Todos os sentidos dela se aguçaram, tentando captar qualquer coisa que lhe confirmasse que, sim, ela estava em perigo.

_Mas Sasuke jamais me levaria a uma armadilha..._

_Certo?_

O coração dela pareceu ter se deslocado para a garganta quando um homem surgiu por entre os troncos das árvores. Ela o reconheceu imediatamente: os longos cabelos pretos, a roupa cinza e o olhar vermelho predador sobre ela.

Era o alvo da sua missão – alvo tal que por pouco não lhe tirara a vida.

"Ah, Sasuke, meu amigo," o homem disse, aproximando-se de um Uchiha inerte e de uma Sakura chocada. "Sinto-me extremamente feliz por ter te procurado. Sabia que, se tinha alguém neste país capaz de encontrar essa vadiazinha, essa pessoa seria você."

Sakura não conseguia acreditar no que ouvia. Enquanto o suor começava a molhar o seu couro cabeludo, ela alternava o seu olhar entre o líder do grupo "Mãos Limpas" e o homem com o qual conviveu por quase duas semanas.

Homem que havia, pela segunda vez, enfiado uma faca afiada nas suas costas.

Sem parar para raciocinar Sakura virou as costas para o homem de cabelos vermelhos e ordenou que as suas pernas, antes paralisadas, se movimentassem o mais rápido e longe possível dali. Porém, não deu mais do que quatro passos antes de Sasuke interceptá-la, abraçando a barriga dela e puxando-a para si.

"Pedi para que ficasse calma", ele sussurrou no ouvido dela, mas o sangue dela bombeava com tamanha força que a ensurdeceu.

"Solte-me," ela ordenou por entre os dentes, empurrando o peito dele, mas os braços fortes continuaram a segurá-la.

"Eu não sei se era burra demais para saber com quem estava lidando, sua vadia," o homem continuou enquanto Sakura lutava contra Sasuke. "Mas, se não sabia, aviso-a agora: ninguém mata um dos meus companheiros e permanece vivo. Sasuke, contenha essa puta."

Ele o fez, jogando-a de barriga no chão e imobilizando os punhos dela nas costas. Todo o corpo dela tremia, e os olhos verdes se encheram de lágrimas – não porque temia a sua iminente morte. Quando Sasuke foi embora de Konoha ela se sentiu profundamente traída por muito tempo, mas, ao decorrer dos anos, aprendeu a não amá-lo mais – ou melhor, aprendeu a esquecer que ainda o amava. Sem que esperasse ela o reencontrou de uma maneira completamente inusitada, e todo o amor antes dormente aflorou com uma força arrebatadora – e, de maneira semelhante à primeira traição, foi atingido por uma kunai sem dó nem piedade.

Eu deveria ter aprendido a lição na primeira vez, ela pensou, deixando que lágrimas escorressem pelas bochechas. Não deveria ter se permitido abrir para ele, deixar que os seus sentimentos fluíssem livremente.

_Ele me levou a morte._

O homem de cabelos longos sorria enquanto se aproximava dela – que não mais se esforçava para sair das garras de Sasuke. Ele se agachou e agarrou as mechas rosas dela, obrigando-a a olhar para cima, para os olhos dele.

"Sua puta desgraçada," ele disse. "Espero que quando eu a matar possa reencontrar Koji, onde quer que ele esteja, para que ele a mate uma segunda vez. Solte-a, Sasuke."

Sakura sabia que não tinha chances de escapar; não quando dois ninjas muito habilidosos – e ansiosos por sua morte – tinham os olhos permanentemente sobre si. Por isso ficou deitada de barriga para baixo, submissa, sem oferecer nenhuma resistência quando Sasuke a soltou.

O homem cujo nome ela ainda não sabia puxou uma kunai do bolso e a colocou no pescoço dela. Ela não sentia mais medo, nem apreensão – morreria com um sentimento de decepção a lhe entalar a garganta e a fazer com que lágrimas escorressem dos seus olhos.

"Espere."

Ele parou ao ouvir a voz de Sasuke.

"O que foi?" ele quis saber, impaciente e irritado por ter sido interrompido.

"Eu quero a minha parte do trato antes."

Sakura fechou os olhos. Eles tinham feito um maldito trato. Ela não sabia como se sentir ao saber que a sua morte não seria em vão – pelo menos para Sasuke. Ele a manteve consigo por um preço, e não a entregaria de graça.

O líder dos Mãos Limpas suspirou e, mantendo a kunai e atenção em Sakura, usou os dedos de uma só mão para tirar desta um anel e jogá-lo para Sasuke. "Poderia ter me exigido uma boa quantia em dinheiro ao invés de um anel sem aparente valor."

"Se não lhe vale nada, por que não o deu para mim antes?"

Ele sorriu. "Porque você mostrou interesse nele. Presumi que eu teria pelo menos uma leve vantagem sobre você caso mantivesse este anel, para, posteriormente, utilizá-lo em meu favor – e deu certo."

Sasuke assentiu. "Onde está o resto do grupo?"

"Por aí, trabalhando, provavelmente," o homem disse. "Não somos desocupados como você, Sasuke. Abri uma brecha na minha agenda apenas para matar essa putinha." E, como para salientar a resposta, afundou um pouco mais a kunai no pescoço dela, arrancando algumas gotas de sangue. "Agora, se não tem mais perguntas a fazer, gostaria de mandar essa puta para o inferno de onde jamais deveria ter saído."

Sasuke assentiu.

Xxx

**A.N.:** Sinto muito pela demora! Prometo que não voltará a acontecer, mas provavelmente só voltarei a postar de dois em dois dias. Tenho planos de postar o próximo amanhã ou depois.


	18. Chapter 18

**Data: **03/12/2012

**Word Prompt: **Subway (Passagem subterrânea)

**História: **Perímetro

Sakura fechou os olhos com força, esperando sentir o último deslizar da lâmina ao longo da sua garganta – e depois, escuridão, ou o que quer que acontecesse após a morte. A imagem que ficou em sua mente durante todos os mais longos segundos de angústia que antecediam o seu fim era o rosto de Sasuke – para a sua fúria. Fez de tudo para pensar em qualquer outra coisa, menos no homem responsável por levá-la a morte, mas era impossível. Eram os olhos negros, frios, que a encaravam mentalmente.

Ela esperou, esperou e esperou, dando os seus últimos suspiros.

E o que ouviu foi um gemido de dor – e que não era seu.

Ao abrir os olhos soltou um grito estrangulado na garganta – antes ameaçada – quando encontrou o corpo do homem que a mataria desacordado no chão, e uma poça de sangue ao seu redor.

Ele estava morto.

Com mãos trêmulas Sakura imediatamente se pôs de pé e tirou do bolso de armas recém comprado por Sasuke uma kunai. Não teve tempo nem mesmo de empunhá-la corretamente, pois o seu punho com a arma foi segurado e o seu corpo puxado para trás, indo de encontro a um peitoral forte. Antes que emitisse qualquer som uma mão tampou a sua boca.

Ela não precisava olhar para trás para saber quem era.

"Preciso que fique calma," Sasuke sussurrou diretamente no seu ouvido.

Ela mordeu a mão que a impedia de falar com força – e, com satisfação, arrancando um gemido de dor dele. "Solte-me," ela ordenou de volta, mas Sasuke não iria desistir – rodeou a barriga dela e a trouxe para ainda mais perto.

"Temos que sair daqui o mais rápido possível," ele disse. "Pare de se debater! Eu não vou te machucar!"

"Eu já disse para me soltar!"

"Ou você fica quieta e me escuta ou serei obrigado a te carregar inconsciente."

"Não se atreva –"

"Eu não quero te machucar," ele a interrompeu. "Mas serei obrigado a fazê-lo se for preciso para salvar as nossas vidas."

"E você pretendia salvar a minha vida deixando que um mercenário colocasse uma kunai no meu pescoço?" As lágrimas voltaram aos seus olhos com a lembrança. "Você é um traidor, Uchiha, e eu fui burra de não ter conseguido aceitar esse fato na primeira vez."

Ela o ouviu e sentiu respirar contra a sua pele, aquecendo-a e arrepiando-a simultaneamente. A mão que pressionava a sua barriga para que ela não se mexesse fez uma carícia discreta, mas o suficiente para que Sakura a percebesse.

"Eu nunca pretendi que ele a matasse," ele respondeu, baixo. "Desde o início o meu plano era pegar o anel."

"E arriscar a minha vida para fazê-lo."

"Não a arrisquei," ele a contrariou. "Sabia exatamente o que fazer há dias."

"Você me usou."

"Usei, mas jamais quis te prejudicar. Se a soltar, ficará quieta e exatamente onde está?"

Sakura hesitou, mas acabou assentindo. Já tinha experiência em fugir dele, e o resultado não foi dos melhores. Ele era e estava mais forte fisicamente do que ela; portanto, de nada adiantava tentar lutar pela sua liberdade – até porque algo lhe dizia que seria muito difícil para ela infligir qualquer tipo de dor a ele, mesmo depois de tudo o que ele a fez passar. Portanto, quando ele a soltou, ela rapidamente limpou as lágrimas e se virou para encará-lo.

"Se já tinha um plano formado há dias, por que não me contou?"

Sasuke passou uma mão pelo cabelo, suspirando. "Eu não sabia se confiava em mim. Poderia tentar fugir ou não participar caso soubesse."

Ela levantou o queixou em uma postura desafiadora. "Pois agora sabe que não confio em você."

"Sei que não." Poderia ser a imaginação de Sakura, mas ela ouviu um timbre de tristeza na voz dela, e lutou para não se sentir afetada. "Entretanto, o restante dos Mãos Limpas não se demorará para notar a ausência do líder. Precisamos sair daqui o quanto antes –"

"Não vou a lugar nenhum com você."

Sasuke suspirou e deu um passo em direção à moça – que deu um passo igual para trás. "Sakura. Deixaria que escapasse sozinha, mas nem eu, nem você, teríamos chances contra trinta ninjas do mais alto nível."

"Pelo que sei poderia estar me levando exatamente para eles."

"Sei que a sua confiança sobre mim está abalada –"

"Ela não existe."

" – mas peço que acredite em mim uma última vez," ele pediu. "Eu só queria o anel, nada mais. Agora que o consegui eu não tenho mais nenhuma relação com os Mãos Limpas."

Ela o encarou, ponderando as suas decisões. "O que tem de tão especial neste anel que a minha cabeça quase precisou ser cortada para que o conseguisse?"

Sasuke engoliu em seco e, olhando para o anel que agora se alojava no dedo anelar da sua mão esquerda, disse: "Itachi sempre o usou."

Sakura piscou, surpreendida pela resposta. "Como pode saber –"

"Há três riscos verticais no anel que eu mesmo fiz quando menor," Sasuke disse. "E, na parte de dentro está cravado o símbolo dos Uchiha com o nome dele ao lado. É de Itachi."

"Mas... Como esse homem o conseguiu –"

"Itachi o vendeu," ele a interrompeu novamente, ainda fitando o anel. "Soube que eu estava sendo perseguido e comprou os serviços dos Mãos Limpas com o anel para que os meus inimigos fossem aniquilados."

A cabeça de Sakura girava, sem entender absolutamente nada. Itachi estava tentando proteger Sasuke? Mas não foi ele que assassinou todo o clã Uchiha, provocando a maior das dores no seu irmão mais novo? E, se Sasuke o odiava tanto, por que queria essa lembrança do homem que mais desejava ver morto?

"Eu não entendo..."

"Eu te explicarei se vier comigo."

Sakura balançou a cabeça em negativa. "Eu ainda não sei se devo ficar mais um minuto com você."

"Escute-me. Eu só quero te levar para um lugar seguro. Se nunca mais quiser me ver, que assim o seja, mas acabará morrendo se não fugir agora mesmo e para bem longe daqui – e acompanhada. Sabe que está fraca demais para lutar com quem quer que seja."

Ela não deu o braço a torcer.

"Se achava que coloquei a sua vida em perigo antes, agora sou eu quem está colocando a minha em jogo pela sua," ele tentou convencê-la. "Matei um líder um dos grupos mercenários mais fortes do continente para te salvar, e eles não descansarão até me encontrar – e encontrar você."

"Não precisaria matá-lo se não tivesse me colocado nesse seu esquema irresponsável!"

"Matei-o porque sabia que ele queria vê-la morta," ele tentou convencê-la.

Por mais que tentasse e procurasse, ela não conseguia enxergar nada mais além de sinceridade no rosto dele – e conseguia ver porque aprendeu a ler aquele rosto eternamente indiferente. Porém, não podia simplesmente ignorar o fato de que ele a levou a uma armadilha que quase lhe custou a vida – em troca de um maldito anel.

Confusa, ela se agachou e enfiou o rosto nas mãos. Um segundo depois lá estava Sasuke na sua frente, desfazendo o seu esconderijo e fazendo-a encarar aqueles olhos negros.

"Eu não quero te machucar," ele repetiu. "Estou te pedindo, por favor, que venha comigo."

Sakura colocou todos os pesos na balança. Como ele havia dito, não conseguiria escapar – não com trinta homens mais Sasuke em seu encalço. Sabia da força de todos eles; afinal, por muito pouco conseguiu sair da batalha contra os Mãos Limpas viva e, vendo os treinos de Sasuke e já sabendo previamente do seu enorme potencial, era fácil concluir que ele se tornara extremamente poderoso.

_Se ficar, morrerei, e se escapar, morrerei da mesma forma._

_Mas Sasuke não parece me querer morta..._

Ela o olhou nos olhos. Ele realmente havia matado o líder do grupo antes que ele a ferisse profundamente; se a quisesse morta, poderia ter esperado o desgraçado acabar com ela antes de matá-lo em seguida, mas não foi isso o que aconteceu.

Sem forças para discutir com aquele homem que durante quase duas semanas a conquistou novamente, ela assentiu. A clara expressão de alívio no rosto dele apenas favoreceu a idéia de que o que ele disse era verdade.

Ele se levantou e quando estendeu a mão para que Sakura fizesse o mesmo, ela a aceitou e foi logo puxada para um beijo forte – que ela não retribuiu. Ainda estava furiosa pelo fato de ele ter mantido aquele plano maluco para si mesmo e lavado-a a acreditar que ele a traíra. Portanto, mesmo quando ele agarrou os seus cabelos e pediu permissão para adentrar a sua boca com a língua, ela resistiu e trancou os dentes.

Ao ver que ela ainda não o havia perdoado totalmente, Sasuke se afastou e suspirou sob o olhar ainda desconfiado da moça.

"Vamos," ele comandou e, como sempre fez, ela foi atrás.

Xxxxx

"Você vai levar só isso?" Sakura perguntou ao ver a pequena – e única – mochila que Sasuke carregava.

"Não temos tempo," ele disse, andando a passos largos pelo quarto. "E mesmo se tivesse, não preciso de mais do que isso."

Ele abriu o armário de dentro tirou duas capas com capuz e entregou uma a ela.

"Vista," ele ordenou enquanto fazia o mesmo.

Ele fora tão rápido que Sakura mal teve tempo de enfiar um braço antes de ele já estar totalmente vestido e com a mochila nas costas. Foi alguma demora que ela percebeu que ele tinha _duas_ capas guardadas no seu armário – uma obviamente para ela. Ele já tinha pressentido que precisariam fugir – e que ele o faria _com ela._

Quando ela, enfim, se vestiu, seguiu-o correndo até a saída pela porta dos fundos da casa.

"Preciso que fique atenta agora," ele disse quando começaram a entrar na floresta que rodeava a residência dele. "Implantei muitas armadilhas por aqui. Não quero que pise em nenhuma."

Então, o mais rápido e cautelosamente que podiam eles penetraram no denso matagal, Sasuke na frente, observando as suas próprias armadilhas e ensinando-a a desviar delas.

Quando estavam perto do outro lado da floresta, perto de saírem dela, Sasuke virou subitamente para leste, continuando por entre as árvores.

Sakura parou.

"Para onde está me levando?"

Sasuke se virou para lançar um olhar impaciente para a moça – eles estavam fugindo, pelo amor de Deus! – mas assim que viu a desconfiança em todo o corpo dela, suspirou e, o mais paciente que pôde, respondeu: "Conheço um túnel subterrâneo que os Mãos Limpas não sabem que existe."

"E para onde este túnel nos leva?"

"Para fora da Vila. Ganharemos alguns dias de vantagem."

"Tem certeza que eles não sabem dessa passagem ?"

"Absoluta."

"Como sabe que eles não sabem?"

"Tenho acesso aos mapas que eles usam nas missões. Eles não sabem desse túnel."

"E como você sabe, e eles não?"

"Sakura, não temos tempo para conversar," ele disse, ligeiramente impaciente. "Contarei o que quiser quando estivermos em segurança, e não expostos em uma maldita floresta."

Ela ponderou por dois segundos antes de assentir – para um mais novo alívio de Sasuke.

"Obrigado," ele murmurou e se virou antes que ela pudesse ouvir a sua resposta – ou ver a surpresa no rosto dela.

Depois de andarem algumas poucas centenas de metros mais adentro da floresta eles, enfim, chegaram em um local perfeitamente comum e igual ao restante: árvores e folhas secas no chão.

"Por que paramos aqui?" ela perguntou, e a sua resposta foi dada quando Sasuke usou o seu jutsu de fogo para queimas algumas das folhas espalhadas no chão. Ela puxou uma kunai da sua bolsa de armas, mas foi desnecessário, pois logo em seguida compreendeu a razão daquele jutsu.

Uma escotilha surgiu onde antes existiam as folhas – que se desintegraram no ar, nem mesmo cinzas sobraram.

"É só isso?" ela zombou. "É só atear fogo no chão que surge esta incrível passagem secreta?"

Ele a olhou de esguelha – irritado – enquanto apertava um botão específico na escotilha para que ela se abrisse.

"Tem que ser um fogo de intensidade e tipologia específicas," ele respondeu distraído enquanto, enfim, abria a comporta para a passagem.

"Vá primeiro."

"O quê? Eu não sei o que tem aí dentro!" Sakura protestou.

Sasuke rolou os olhos. "Não há nada além de chão."

"Não vou primeiro."

"Eu tenho que ir por último."

"Por quê?"

"Só eu posso fechar a escotilha."

"Por quê? Eu posso muito bem fechá-la!"

"Seríamos carbonizados."

"Você quer que eu desça para um lugar que pode me –"

"Sakura!" Sasuke a interrompeu, agora, sem nenhum vestígio de paciência. "Não há _nada_ aí dentro, mas aqui fora há trinta homens loucos para te matar. Entre de uma vez."

Ela suspirou e parou na beira do buraco para inspecioná-lo. Parecia bem fundo, mas tinha uma escada acoplada a sua parede lateral que a guiaria até o chão.

"Tem certeza que não há nada que possa me machucar aí dentro?"

"Já disse que não."

Portanto, e com muito receio, ela desceu, testando com o pé a qualidade da estrutura da escada – que era muito boa, para a sua surpresa. Sasuke veio logo em seguida e, como prometeu, fechando a escotilha.

Tudo ficou escuro.

"Sasuke..."

"Continue descendo, Sakura. Não perca a concentração. Fique atenta à escada."

Ela fez o que lhe foi pedido, descendo devagar, guiada apenas pelo seu senso de equilíbrio e tato. Não fazia idéia para onde estava indo nem o quanto desceu mas, subitamente, o seu pé foi de encontro a algo mais plano do que a escada – o que ele presumiu ser, enfim, terra firme.

Ela ouviu Sasuke também chegar ao mesmo nível que ela.

"Fique parada," ele ordenou, e Sakura o ouviu remexer na mochila.

"O que está fazen—"

Uma tocha foi acesa absolutamente do nada, permitindo que ela visse o rosto de Sasuke a menos de um metro do seu.

"Você está bem?" ele perguntou, para o qual ela assentiu. "Siga-me."

xxxx


	19. Chapter 19

**Data: **18/12/2012

**Word Prompt: **Milestone (Marco Quilométrico)

**História: ** Perímetro

Sakura sem manteve a uma curta distância de pouco mais de dois passos de Sasuke enquanto eles adentravam os túneis. Poderia estar andando ao lado dele, como seria o mais adequado, já que ele era o único com uma fonte de luz ali, mas o seu orgulho lhe dizia para ser um pouco mais resistente em perdoá-lo.

Ela admitiu a si mesma de que já não estava tão chateada com ele – não depois de ele ter arriscado o próprio pescoço para salvá-la e de ter abandonado a sua casa por tê-lo feito. Porém, não cometeria o mesmo erro novamente. Quando eram mais novos, ela era condescendente demais com ele; agora, mostraria para Uchiha Sasuke que amadurecera e que não seria mais tão submissa quanto antes – mesmo quando estava louca para ficar o lado dele, de sentir o calor e segurança do corpo dele.

E, além disso, ele lhe pediu "por favor" diversas vezes durante o dia para que ela agisse no benefício _dela_ – e _isso_ era mais raro do que qualquer outra coisa.

"Sasuke," ela quebrou o silêncio que durava quase uma hora, e foi tão subitamente que ela viu os ombros dele se retesarem em um pequeno susto. Sem que ele pudesse ver, ela sorriu com o canto da boca. "Sasuke, que túneis são esses? Como sabe deles?"

Ela o viu hesitar por um segundo antes de falar: "Todos do clã Uchiha os conhecem."

Sakura franziu o cenho. "Estes túneis não são exatamente perto de Konoha."

Sasuke suspirou. "Anos atrás, um pergaminho muito importante do clã desapareceu. Quando os membros foram investigar, descobriram um grupo que contrabandeava pergaminhos de clãs poderosos e que construíram e usavam estes túneis para não serem detectados."

"Mas os Uchiha encontraram o grupo."

Ele assentiu. "Exatamente quando corriam pelos túneis. Desde então, a existência desta passagem ficou restrita ao clã."

"Por que eles não compartilharam essa informação?"

Sasuke deu de ombros. "Não sei."

"Por que _você_ não compartilhou esta informação?"

Sasuke olhou para o lado – para onde Sakura, sem que percebesse, havia se movido. "Você está aqui, não está?"

Sakura lambeu os lábios, encarando-o. "Há quanto tempo sabe deles?"

"Anos."

"Sabia deles quando ainda morava em Konoha?"

"Sim."

"Nunca pensou em falar sobre eles a Konoha? Tenho certeza de que eles seriam especialmente úteis em guerras, missões, ou algo assim."

"O meu clã o manteve em segredo por anos. Eu não queria ser o homem a contrariá-los."

"Por que está me mostrando, então? Sabe que sou leal a Konoha e que poderia facilmente contar a Hokage sobre os túneis."

Ela o viu ficar minimamente mais tenso e desviar o olhar para o caminho escuro diante deles. "Era a única chance que tínhamos de não sermos pegos pelos Mãos Limpas."

"Poderíamos ter viajado por terra – acima delas. Sei que você é extremamente rápido e praticamente incansável –"

"Mas você não é. Ainda está enfraquecida pelo veneno."

"Está me revelando o seu segredo por eu ser fraca?"

Sasuke volta a encará-la, irritado. "Por que tem que distorcer tudo o que falo?"

"Mas foi isso o que disse!" ela rebateu, também irritada.

"Disse que _está_ fraca por causa do veneno." Ele parou para se virar para ela, colocando a tocha que segurava perto do seu rosto – talvez para que ela visse que ele estava realmente impaciente. "Você é a primeira pessoa a quem revelo um segredo de família justamente para que não fosse morta em dez segundos! Se puder esquecer por um instante o garoto que fui anos atrás talvez visse que estou apenas tentando te ajudar e se sentisse grata por isso!"

Sakura respirou fundo e exalou o ar fortemente pela boca, passando uma mão pelos cabelos. "Eu sei, sinto muito. Reconheço o esforço que fez por mim, mas ainda estou assustada com o que fez mais cedo."

Foi a vez de ele suspirar. "Eu já disse que não permitiria que ele te machucasse."

"Mas permitiu que _você_ me machucasse."

Ele a olhou nos olhos, fazendo com que ela ainda vislumbrasse uma gotícula de arrependimento – e de ansiedade, para que ela o perdoasse.

"Peço desculpas."

Sakura arregalou os olhos. Já era considerado raridade Uchiha Sasuke pedir qualquer coisa terminando com "por favor" – o que aconteceu duas vezes naquele dia – , mais raro ainda era ouvi-lo pedir perdão com a sinceridade que ela via nos olhos negros. Se ela não estivesse atenta talvez tivesse limpado os ouvidos para ter certeza de que não fora uma sujeira que a fez ouvi-la errado.

Ela abriu e fechou a boca diversas vezes tentando encontrar palavras compatíveis às dele, mas antes que pudesse sequer chegar perto de alguma, seu braço foi puxado e ela colidiu contra o peito de Sasuke.

"Sasuke –"

"Quieta."

Ela fez o silêncio que ele pediu – até porque, não tinha nada para falar depois da declaração anterior.

Quase um minuto depois encarando o rosto tenso dele, ela não pôde evitar de perguntar em voz baixa: "O que foi?"

"Eles estão perto."

O estômago de Sakura congelou. "Aqui no túnel?"

"Não. Na superfície. Podem sentir os nossos chackras."

Sakura engoliu em seco, colocando intuitivamente uma mão no peito de Sasuke – ele agora abraçava a sua cintura naturalmente. "Meu chackra ainda está ruim. Não sei se consigo controlá-lo para poder mascará-lo."

Sasuke desviou o seu olhar concentrado para o temeroso dela, e disse: "Corra."

Xxxx

"Sasuke, espere!" Sakura disse, ofegante e cambaleante.

Ele a segurou pelo braço e forçou-a a continuar a correr em um ritmo frenético. "Não temos tempo."

"Eu não consigo mais correr!"

Ele parou por um segundo e a olhou. Ela respirava com dificuldades, o peito expandindo e retraindo com dificuldades; o rosto estava vermelho tamanho o cansaço, e suor brotava da sua testa. Ela escorou um braço na parede para se manter de pé. Sasuke, por outro lado, parecia ter andado apenas dez metros tranquilamente quando, na verdade, eles corriam o mais rápido que podiam por quase uma hora ininterruptamente.

"Eu não consigo mais correr..." ela repetiu quando ele se manteve em silêncio, analisando-a.

Ele passou a tocha para ela. "Segure."

Ela pegou o pedaço de madeira e franziu o cenho para ele. "O que está fazendo?"

Ele se virou de costas. "Suba."

Sakura estava exausta e desesperada demais em não ser detectada pelos Mãos Limpas para protestar – o que ocorreria caso estivessem em uma situação mais favorável. Sabia que o seu peso extra sobre ele apenas o retardaria, mas não tinha outra opção senão aquela. Por causa do estado pobre do seu chackra, demoraria mais do que o usual para se recuperar e, até lá, os Mãos Limpas poderiam alcançá-los.

Ela rodeou um braço pelo pescoço de Sasuke e usou o corpo dele para poder pular sobre as costas do Uchiha, enrolando as pernas na cintura dele com a tocha ainda em mãos. Ele segurou firmemente nas coxas dela e a ajustou nas suas costas.

"Tudo bem?" ele perguntou, virando o rosto um pouco para o lado para mostrá-la que prestava atenção nela.

"Tudo bem," ela respondeu, e ele recomeçou a correr.

Diferentemente do que ela pensava, Sasuke corria ainda mais rápido agora do que quando ela corria sobre as suas próprias pernas, o que significava que ele diminuíra o passo para acompanhá-la. Mesmo após tê-lo visto treinar durante dias e de ter testemunhado todo o potencial dele, a velocidade daquele ninja ainda a surpreendia. Nunca durante todos os anos de carreira Sakura havia visto alguém tão rápido quanto Sasuke, e ele nem ao menos parecia fazer força para adquirir tamanha rapidez. Parecia até que ele nem colocava os pés no chão para correr.

Ele correu por mais uma hora, pelos cálculos de Sakura, sem tirar um minuto para descansar ou tomar um ar – e corria com tanta fluidez que ela poderia ter adormecido bem ali, nas costas dele. A tocha que ela segurava deveria ser especial, pois o vento que ele criava ao se deslocar tão rápido certamente teria extinguido a chama de uma madeira ou fogo comum.

Ele parou de repente em uma encruzilhada de três caminhos: um para frente, um para a esquerda e outro para a direita.

"Por que parou?" Sakura perguntou das costas dele.

"Tenho que verificar o percurso correto," ele respondeu. "Consegue ficar de pé?"

"Sim. Os Mãos Limpas não estão perto?"

"Eles estão indo para o caminho oposto." Ele a colocou no chão delicadamente.

"Como sabe?"

"Senti o chackra deles indo para o Norte," Sasuke disse, aproximando-se da parede à sua esquerda. "Estamos indo para Leste."

Sakura enrugou a testa em confusão. "Por que estamos indo para Leste? A próxima nesta direção fica há vários dias de viagem!"

"Não vamos para uma Vila." Ele passou distraidamente os dedos pela parede, observando-a como se procurasse por algo. "Eles provavelmente deduziram que fugiríamos para uma mais próxima –"

"O que é o mais sensato a se fazer!"

"—mas é previsível demais."

"Sasuke, demoraremos quase uma semana para encontrarmos outra Vila à Leste! Não temos suprimentos que dure todo esse tempo! E o que está fazendo?"

"Procurando a pedra que marca o caminho correto," ele respondeu calmamente, ignorando o protesto dela – e ele logo pareceu encontrá-la, pois após inspecionar a parede que dividia o caminha da esquerda com o da frente, ele se virou para ela e disse: "Vamos."

"Não está cansado?" Sakura quis saber, aproximando-se dele com um cantil d'água que tirou da mochila enquanto ele procurava a tal marca. "Correu por quase duas horas; uma delas comigo nas costas."

"Já estou mais do que acostumado."

"A correr com pessoas nas costas?"

Ele a olhou como se ela fosse idiota, mas ela apenas sorriu.

Sasuke suspirou. "Vamos."

"Beba um pouco de água antes. Não quero que desidrate." Ela estendeu o cantil para ele.

"Estou bem."

"Beba."

Sakura respondeu ao encarar dele com um levantar de sobrancelhas que dizia que ela não se sentia intimidade pelo olhar duro dele, e que não se moveria enquanto ele não bebesse a água. Ele pareceu captar a mensagem, já que, mesmo a contragosto, pegou o cantil da mão dela e bebeu, nunca tirando os seus olhos negros dos dela.

Ele soltou um exalar de satisfação quando entregou o recipiente – vazio – para ela. "Ainda está com raiva?"

Ela balançou a cabeça. "Só estou chateada por você não ter me contado sobre esse plano arriscado."

"Teria aceitado executá-lo se eu tivesse te contado antes?"

"Talvez," ela respondeu e apontou para o dedo anelar dele. "Se você decidiu ter mais de trinta dos mais treinados ninjas em sua cola por causa deste anel dá para deduzir que ele é bastante importante para você."

"Eles queriam te matar. Não foi apenas por ele que eu matei o líder dos Mãos Limpas," Sasuke disse. "Trabalhava para eles de vez em quando. Poderia ter pedido o anel como forma de pagamento."

"Então, por que não fez isso?"

"Ele sabia que eu queria este anel e apenas o usaria como pagamento caso eu realizasse uma missão que provavelmente não queria fazer."

"E que tipo de missão não queria fazer?"

"Assassinatos."

Sakura procurou no rosto dele algum sinal de que estivesse brincando, mas não encontrou algum – até porque raramente Uchiha Sasuke brincava, especialmente em assuntos como estes. "Sasuke, eu não sei se sabe, mas ajudava os Mãos Limpas: um dos maiores grupos de mercenários assassinos que já existiu –"

"Sei disso," ele a interrompeu. "Nunca matei por eles. Sempre recusei as ofertas que me faziam. Apenas fazia trabalho de reconhecimento de campo ou de espionagem."

Sakura assentiu. "Por que nunca matou por eles?"

Sasuke deu de ombros. "Eles trabalham para bandidos, especialmente figuras corruptas que os contratavam para matar pessoas que não mereciam morrer. Não gosto de desperdiçar vidas."

O coração já mole dela ficou ainda mais aquecido com a declaração dele. Sabia que antigamente Sasuke eliminava qualquer ameaçava que entrasse em seu caminho – inclusive os seus ex-companheiros de profissão de Konoha. Saber que ele havia mudado este pensamento a alegrou – e atiçou a sua curiosidade, pois obviamente algo o fez mudar de ideia.

"Eles não trocariam o anel por estes serviços mais simples?" ela perguntou.

Sasuke negou com a cabeça. "Queriam me manter presos a eles. Não me dariam algo que eu quisesse tanto por um preço tão baixo." Ele abriu a boca para falar algo, mas antes que a voz saísse ele se conteve.

Isso não passou desapercebido por Sakura. "O que foi?" Quando ele balançou a cabeça, ela insistiu, tocando o braço dele. "Sasuke, diga-me." Sabia que era algo importante; Sasuke parecia querer gastar a sua saliva com palavras inúteis, por isso ela quis pressioná-lo.

Ele a olhou fundo nos olhos. "Já me pediram para matar Naruto em troca do anel."

A respiração de Sakura ficou presa na garganta. Sabia que a lista de pessoas que queria ver Naruto morta era incontável, tanto pelo poder que o retentor da Kyuubi tinha, quanto por ele muito provavelmente ser o futuro Hokage – além de ele ter feito inimigos pessoais durante as centenas de missões que concluíra. Porém, jamais imaginou que um dia Sasuke poderia entrar nesta lista – novamente.

"Por que não aceitou?" ela sussurrou a pergunta quase para si mesma; mas ele tinha ouvidos aguçados.

Sasuke estreitou os olhos para ela, como se se sentisse ofendido. "Já disse que não mato pessoas que não mereçam morrer."

"Já tentou matá-lo antes."

Um silêncio pesado pairou sobre eles. O rosto de Sasuke era uma mescla de raiva e ultraje, como se Sakura não tivesse o direito de mencionar esse evento; mas ela se manteve firme. A ferida que esse fato fizera nela era possivelmente tão profunda quanto a que existia em Sasuke e Naruto. Afinal, eles eram melhores amigos e ela os amava de maneiras diferentes. Vê-los lutando entre si doía como se fosse ela quem estivesse recebendo os golpes, mas ela não podia fingir que não tinha acontecido e o ponto em que o relacionamento dos dois chegou talvez fosse sólido o suficiente para que ela obtivesse respostas.

"Foi um erro do qual eu me arrependo," ele enfim disse, baixo. "Os ideais que me moviam antes não existem mais."

"O que aconteceu com eles?"

"Foram substituídos," ele disse, passando uma mão pelos cabelos.

"Por quais?"

Ele fez uma pausa, como se ponderasse se deveria dizer ou não. "Um dia saberá." E, quando ela fez menção de fazer outra pergunta ele continuou: "O importante é que eu não sou mais o adolescente de antes em vários aspectos, e que não tenho vergonha de admitir e me arrepender de erros que cometi. Atentar contra Naruto foi um deles."

Ela lambeu os lábios. "Naruto ficaria feliz em ouvir isso."

Ele conseguiu entender perfeitamente bem o que estava implícito naquela frase. _Se você for para casa, poderá dizer o quanto se arrepende pessoalmente._

"Um dia ele ouvirá."

Sakura assentiu e, assim como ele, leu mais do que as palavras dele diziam. _Um dia voltarei para casa._

Com olhos marejados, Sakura abraçou pela primeira vez desde que brigaram o mais novo antigo amor da sua vida e se contentou quando ele imediatamente fez o mesmo, passando um braço protetor pela cintura dela e enterrando o rosto no pescoço dela. Poucas horas haviam se passado desde a última vez que tiveram um momento tão íntimo e, por mais que quisesse se contraria, ambos sentiram uma falta descomunal do contato como se não tivessem se visto por meses.

Ela agarrou os cabelos dele, puxando a cabeça para trás para que pudesse olhar nos olhos dele antes de beijá-lo como há muito desejava: com paixão. Gemeu quando ele mordiscou o seu lábio inferior e abriu a boca para que as suas línguas pudesse se reencontrar – reencontro que durou por minutos até que Sakura teve que se interromper quando as suas costas foram pressionadas contra a parede e pôde sentir a ereção de Sasuke na sua barriga.

"Precisamos ir," ela disse enquanto ele descia beijos por seu pescoço. Ela teve que puxar os cabelos dele de novo. "Sasuke, estamos no meio de uma fuga."

Ele suspirou e pousou a testa na dela, enfiando uma mão por debaixo da blusa preta que a cobria. "Tem tempo para me arrancar confissões, mas não para isso?"

Ela riu e o puxou para mais um beijo – que ele aproveitou para tocar o seio dela. "Podemos fazer muito _disso_ quando chegarmos à superfície. Se ficarmos muito tempo aqui –"

"Eles estão longe, e pensam que estamos indo por outro caminho," ele retrucou, puxando a blusa dela para cima. "Além disso, tive que correr quilômetros com as suas pernas enroladas na minha cintura e sentindo _estes_ nas minhas costas o tempo todo," ele continuou, segurando os seios dela. "Creio que o seu coração bondoso ache crueldade demais esta tortura que me fez passar."

Ela riu de novo e permitiu que ele lhe tirasse a blusa, em seguida fazendo o mesmo com a dele. "Como pôde pensar em uma coisa dessas enquanto nossas vidas corriam perigo?"

"Não foi culpa minha. Poderia ter me distraído se conversasse, mas ainda estava chateada."

"Pensei que achasse as minhas conversas 'irritantes'," ela disse enquanto tirava da calça dele o membro ereto, fazendo com que ele revirasse os olhos – o que ela adorava.

"Não mais irritante do que correr quase uma hora com isso."

"Está admitindo que acha as minhas conversas irritantes?" ela perguntou em tom de brincadeira, deixando que ele abaixasse as suas calças.

Ele puxou uma das pernas dela para cima, colando a parte interna da coxa dela no seu quadril, e a penetrou, ganhando um gemido dela. "Claro que sim. Especialmente quando conversa em momentos inapropriados – como este."

Porém, por um bom tempo, ela não ficou exatamente calada.

Xxxx

**A.N.:** Não revisada.

Obs: Por favor, avisem-me se acham Sasuke OOC neste capítulo.

Obs 2.: MUITO OBRIGADA POR TODAS AS REVIEWS! Elas são a minha mais farta fonte de inspiração, podem ter certeza.


	20. Chapter 20

**Data: **03/01/2013

**Sem Word Prompt, dessa vez.**

**História: **Perímetro

Com Sakura voltando às suas costas – e adormecendo sobre ela – Sasuke encontrou a saída correta dos túneis com o chegar da noite. Ele acordou a mulher com um gentil chacoalhar de ombros (onde ela descansava a cabeça).

"Já chegamos?" ela perguntou assim que abriu os olhos, e ele respondeu colocando-a no chão.

"Como pôde dormir quando as nossas vidas estão em perigo?" ele brincou, usando as mesmas palavras que ela usara contra ele mais cedo. Ela apenas o olhou como se estivesse entediado com a pergunta dele, mesmo enquanto o canto da sua boca se elevava em um pequeno sorriso.

Sasuke, como fez anteriormente, procurou na parede outra marca que, desta vez, ele encontrou rapidamente. Apertou uma pedra em particular na parede que parecia completamente comum para Sakura, e uma escada de ferro emergiu de dentro da parede ao mesmo tempo em que uma portinhola surgia no teto.

"Vá primeiro," ele disse, e ela preferiu não discutir como quando entraram no túnel – mesmo sabendo que era arriscado sair em um lugar totalmente desconhecido.

"Tem certeza de que é seguro viajarmos à noite? Não é preferível passarmos a noite dentro do túnel?" ela questionou quando já estava do lado de fora e Sasuke fechava a portinhola por onde tinham acabado de passar.

"Pararemos em algumas horas," ele respondeu. "Vista o capuz."

Ela o fez. "Acho que deveríamos descansar."

"Dormiu nas minhas costas a viagem toda."

Sakura o lançou um olhar irritado que foi retribuído com um meio sorriso. "Devo lhe dizer que as suas costas não são exatamente confortáveis –"

"E mesmo assim babou praticamente em todo o meu ombro."

"—e realmente não estou tão cansada," ela continuou como se ele nada tivesse dito. "Preocupo-me com você."

"Estou bem," ele disse, já tomando a dianteira para recomeçarem a caminhada.

"Não está. Não pode ter andado quilômetros comigo nas costas em uma passagem subterrânea e estar bem," ela retrucou, automaticamente seguindo-o.

"Estou bem."

Ela puxou o braço dele a fim que ele parasse e a olhasse. Mesmo iluminados apenas pela luz da lua Sakura pôde ver a expressão de irritação no rosto dele – poderia senti-la, mesmo se estivessem na mais completa escuridão.

"Está cansado, Sasuke," ela disse o mais delicadamente possível, mesmo quando, internamente, ela desejava acertar um belo golpe na cabeça dele para que ele desmaiasse e não mais discutisse. "Não me disse que os Mãos Limpas estão há quilômetros de distância e procurando-nos na direção errada? Por que não aproveitamos esta vantagem para descansar –"

"Não iremos descansar, Sakura," ele disse. "Planejei estarmos em um certo ponto do trajeto, e apenas pararemos quando nele estivermos."

Ela suspirou. "Está escuro demais –"

"Ficará mais escuro e mais perigoso se continuar falando e nos atrasando," ele a interrompeu.

Sakura soltou um grito estrangulado na garganta quando ele refez o seu caminho e se afastou dela.

Xxx

"Pararemos aqui," Sasuke disse finalmente depois que eles andaram mais uma hora.

"Finalmente!" Sakura exclamou em alívio. "Onde montaremos o acampamento?"

"Na caverna."

Ela franziu o cenho em confusão. "Não há cavernas aqui."

Para contrariá-la, ele andou até um muro de plantas a alguns metros e, com o mesmo jutsu de fogo que usara para revelar a escotilha que abria para o túnel, a entrada de uma caverna se materializou diante dela assim que as chamas se extinguiram.

Ele a olhou como quem dissesse: "duvida de mim agora?"

Ela tentou ignora-lo e entrou na caverna. Era profunda o suficiente para abrigá-los; ela via na sua frente talvez uns vinte e cinco metros de chão de pedra antes de ele ser encerrado por uma parede. A altura do lugar também era propícia, tão alta que Sasuke não precisara abaixar a cabeça para se acomodar.

"Esta caverna também estava no mapa?" ela perguntou enquanto jogava a mochila no chão.

Ele assentiu.

"É segura?"

"Não nos traria até aqui se não fosse," ele respondeu e também depositou a mochila no chão. "Vou buscar madeira."

"Vou com você."

"Não. Fique aqui," ele a contrariou. "Pode ser perigoso lá fora."

"Ah, agora me convenceu a deixá-lo ir sozinho," ela disse ironicamente.

"Sei andar por estas bandas e você não. Fique aqui. Não demoro mais de cinco minutos." E saiu.

Sakura se sentou ao lado da sua bolsa, frustrada. Quando ele voltasse, com toda a certeza, eles teriam uma certa conversa sobre excesso de autoridade no relacionamento.

_Relacionamento._

Era isso mesmo o que temos? Ela se perguntou, abraçando os joelhos. Talvez eles estivessem, sim, em um relacionamento; a dúvida maior era quanto ao seu teor. Ela suspeitava de que não fosse um relacionamento _amoroso_, de namorados e namoradas. Talvez eles fossem apenas parceiros? Parceiros em fuga, parceiros sexuais, parceiros de conversas (em que ela contribuía infinitamente mais que ele), parceiros no crime.

Porém, se fossem apenas parceiros e nada mais, talvez os sentimentos que aqueciam o peito dela não fossem bem-vindos. Parceiros não sentiam uma alegria descomunal ao se verem; não se preocupavam tanto com a integridade física do outro quanto Sakura se preocupava com Sasuke; não refletiriam se seria melhor desistir da sua Vila para ficarem ao lado do outro.

Parceiros não se amavam tanto quanto Sakura amava Sasuke.

E era por isso que ela ousava chamá-los de _parceiros: _ela o amava. A recíproca, com quase toda a certeza, não era verdadeira.

Ela suspirou e encostou a testa nos joelhos.

Sabia que havia se colocado em uma armadilha. Não deveria ter voltado a amá-lo – ou melhor, não deveria ter permitido que os seus sentimentos antigos despertassem. Deveria ter utilizado a sua experiência como kunoichi e isolado os seus sentimentos por ele em algum canto inacessível do coração, mas eles pareciam ser muito mais fortes que ela.

Lágrimas lhe subiram aos olhos, mas foram barradas pela determinação dela em não chorar na frente de Sasuke novamente. Quando ele voltou, não viu sinais de choro no rosto dela.

Assim que terminou de acender a fogueira e de se certificar de que não havia ninguém nas redondezas, Sasuke se deitou no chão usando a sua mochila como travesseiro.

Com a luz das chamas a iluminar o seu rosto Sakura pôde ver nele o cansaço estampado. Ele parecia aliviado demais e as suas pálpebras pareciam pesadas. Ela se sentiu culpada de vê-lo assim; afinal, ele a havia carregado durante boa parte da viagem (e ela, sim, dormira nele), e o estresse do dia em si provavelmente estava alcançando-o.

Portanto, ela continuou sentada ao lado do corpo deitado dele. Precisavam de alguém acordado em caso de perigo, e seria injusto que fosse ele.

Ela estendeu uma mão para acariciar o couro cabeludo dele – como aprendera que ele gostava.

"Sakura."

"Hum?"

"O que está fazendo?"

Ela parou de mexer os dedos. "Estou fazendo uma pequena massagem para ajudá-lo a dormir. Por quê? Não gosta? Estou fazendo algo errado?"

"Sim," ele respondeu. "Está sentada e acordada."

"Bem, queria que eu fizesse isso dormindo?"

Sasuke suspirou, impaciente. "Sakura, vá dormir."

"Alguém tem que montar guarda."

"Não é necessário."

"Tem certeza?"

"Absoluta."

Não tanto quanto ele, Sakura estava cansada demais para discutir mais uma vez e acatou com a ordem. Deitou-se ao lado dele e sorriu quando ele a puxou para mais perto de si. Ela descansou a cabeça no peito dele e abraçou a cintura dele.

"Sasuke?" Ele murmurou um desanimado e desinteressado "hm". "Para onde estamos indo?"

Ele suspirou e usou o braço sobre o qual ela deitava para enfiar uma mão sob a blusa dela – ele adorava fazer isso. Porém ela não passou da sua barriga, apenas descansando lá. "Um pouco mais para Leste e depois para o Sul."

"Para onde exatamente?"

"Eu não sei."

Estranhando aquela resposta, Sakura ergueu o seu tronco em um cotovelo para encará-lo. Ele mantinha os olhos fechados. "Não sabe?"

"Você vai para Konoha. Eu não sei para onde ir."

Ela lambeu os lábios. "Poderia ir para casa –"

"Durma, Sakura."

Xxx

A.N.: Mais uma vez peço perdão pela demora. Eu realmente não estava muito inspirada, e tive de ler e reler diversas outra fics sobre este casal e todas as reviews que recebi para recuperar a inspiração... Mas ela veio (não muito animada, admito) e parece estar voltando à sua velha forma. Espero que continuem comigo! Pretendo atualizar amanhã mesmo! Fiquem atentos.

Muito obrigada pelas reviews! Elas são extremamente fundamentais para a escolha de cada palavra nas histórias!


	21. Chapter 21

**Data: **04/01/2013

**História: **Perímetro

Vencendo o seu cansaço, Sasuke acordou antes mesmo de o sol nascer. Continuava deitado da mesma maneira que havia adormecido: com as costas no chão duro da caverna, e a cabeça de Sakura no seu peito – a única diferença era a perna da moça que se enrolou com a sua.

Ele olhou para baixo para o cocuruto dela, vendo o movimento que a cabeça dela fazia quando ele inspirava e expirava. Antes que pudesse se controlar os seus dedos foram para o rosto dela, afastando uma mecha de cabelo rosa que ali tinha caído. Ela parecia tranquila, como se eles não estivessem no meio de uma densa floresta, fugindo de homens que, caso os encontrassem, não hesitariam em matá-los para vingar a morte do líder.

Na noite anterior Sasuke havia planejado saírem para retomarem a viagem assim que acordassem. Queria chegar ao lugar previamente designado o mais cedo possível para aumentar ainda mais a distância entre os Mãos Limpas e eles. Porém, a posição em que se encontrava com Sakura adormecida calmamente em seu peito era agradável demais para que fosse interrompida – além do mais, assim, ele tinha um ótimo acesso à pele das costas de Sakura usando a mão do braço no qual ela se deitava.

Portanto, ele ficou deitado ali, permitindo que Sakura continuasse a dormir por mais alguns minutos até que os primeiros raios de sol atravessassem as vidreiras que cobriam a entrada da caverna. Com a mão nas costas dela dentro da blusa ele a sacudiu e a chamou pelo nome. Ela murmurou algo ininteligível e se acomodou sobre o corpo dele – o que, para os planos de Sasuke de continuarem a viagem assim se levantassem, não era nada bom. Com um pouco mais de força ele a chamou e, desta vez, ela acordou.

"Bom dia," ela murmurou e se sentou lentamente, coçando os olhos.

Ele respondeu se colocando de pé e fazendo um rápido cafuné na cabeça dela para depois verificar uma vez mais os arredores pela entrada da caverna. Tudo parecia tranquilo, exatamente como previra. Aquela caverna, também presente no mapa dos Uchiha, era longe das estradas mais movimentadas, isolando-os de emboscadas. Ali eles estavam completamente protegidos, pois a entrada era camuflada pelas plantas e só poderia ser aberta com o mesmo jutsu específico que queimara as folhas que cobriam a escotilha.

Ele não se assustou quando sentiu dois braços rodeando a sua cintura por trás e um beijo foi depositado no meio das suas costas.

"Para onde vamos hoje?" Sakura perguntou com a boca colada na camisa dele.

Ele se virou para ficar de frente para ele e lhe tascou um beijo, segurando o rosto dela com ambas as mãos. "Vamos para a vila mais próxima."

"Que é...?"

"A da Formiga."

Sakura franziu o cenho, acariciando as costas dele por debaixo da blusa como ele tinha feito enquanto ela dormia. "Nunca estive nesta vila."

"Ela é pequena. Pretendo comprar suprimentos e passar no máximo duas noites lá antes de seguirmos para o Sul."

Ela beijou o peito dele e fez uma expressão estranha.

"O que é isso?" ela perguntou ao sentir uma umidade no exato local onde beijou-o. Quando observou bem a camisa dele percebeu uma mancha escura nela.

Levantou o rosto para o do Uchiha, e ele tinha um sorriso bastante debochado a esperá-la.

"Procuraremos um babador para você na Vila da Formiga," ele brincou, ganhando um sonoro tapa na boca do estômago.

Xxxx

Viajaram durante todo o dia em um ritmo um pouco menos acelerado do que o do dia anterior. A cada passo que davam Sasuke estava mais convicto de que a distância entre eles e os Mãos Limpas aumentaram, dando-lhes um pouco mais de tranquilidade para viajar. Pararam duas vezes apenas: uma para o almoço – que consistia de comidas enlatadas trazidas da ex-geladeira de Sasuke acompanhada de uma água quente – e outra para um descanso, o que não deu a Sakura motivos para reclamar.

Chegaram na Vila da Formiga no início da tarde, ainda mais cedo do que Sasuke previra. Sem delongas eles se registraram na única pousada da cidade com os devidos nomes falsos. Eles acompanharam o desanimado recepcionista escada acima até chegarem no quarto de número 14, onde lhes foi entregue a chave.

"Até que enfim," Sakura suspirou, jogando-se na cama. Estava acostumada a percorrer distâncias maiores do que estas, mas a sua falta de chackra prejudicava a sua resistência, cansando-a mais rapidamente.

"Compraremos suprimentos amanhã," Sasuke anunciou, sentando-se ao lado da moça deitada. "Teremos tempo de sobra para descansar."

Sakura se apoiou nos cotovelos. "O que acha de sairmos para jantar hoje à noite?"

Ele encarou-a e ponderou. Se os seus cálculos e suposições estiverem corretos, a distância entre os Mãos Limpas e eles aumentava a cada segundo, já que corriam em direções completamente diferentes. Porém, não sabia se ainda era seguro saírem em publico em uma vila pequena. O número de habitantes ali era pequeno e eles não eram acostumados a receber turistas. Estranhos ali eram fáceis de ser identificados, especialmente estranhos de cabelo rosa. Talvez o mais sensato fosse permanecerem em posições mais discretas, ficando no hotel o máximo de tempo possível.

Entretanto, a sua racionalidade duelava seriamente com o sorriso e os olhos iluminados de Sakura.

Ele assentiu, não muito convicto. "Podemos ir, mas não conheço restaurantes aqui."

"Basta perguntarmos o recepcionista. Ele pode nos dar informações deste tipo," ela disse, voltando a se deitar.

Ele deu de ombros e se levantou da cama, tirando a sua blusa. "Vou tomar um banho." E foi em direção ao banheiro da suíte.

Parou na porta ao ver que Sakura continuava deitada com um braço sobre os olhos, as pernas para fora da cama.

"Sakura."

"Sim?"

"Vou tomar banho."

Ela deslocou o braço que tampava os olhos para olhá-lo. "Tudo bem."

Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha, e ela compreendeu. Sorrindo, rapidamente se levantou da cama e entrou com ele no banheiro.

Xxxx

"Pergunto-me se eles nos perseguirão pelo resto da vida," Sakura refletiu quando já estavam sentados na mesa de um pequeno restaurante; nada sofisticado, porém, bastante arrojado e confortável. "Quero dizer, se o desejo de vingança deles for igual ao seu eles provavelmente não descansariam até ceifarem as nossas almas."

Sasuke estreitou os olhos, mas ela manteve um meio sorriso. "Eventualmente eles se cansarão. Independente do que seja, eles tem que trabalhar. Não é a primeira vez que um membro do grupo é assassinado, e se fossem perseguir todos os assassinos teriam de desistir do negócio e se dedicarem exclusivamente à isso."

"Mas eles não nos esquecerão, certo?" ela perguntou, tomando um gole d'água. "Se por acaso nos encontrarem meses, anos mais tarde, tentariam nos matar."

"É muito provável que sim."

"E você estará sozinho."

Sasuke sabia que aquelas palavras diziam muito mais do que a aparente simplicidade delas. _Você estará sozinho, longe de Konoha, sem ninguém para te proteger caso seja atacado por homens de um poderoso grupo mercenário._

Sasuke suspirou, passando a mão pelos cabelos. "Sei me cuidar."

"A situação é diferente," Sakura disse, inclinando-se para ficar mais perto dele, que estava do seu outro lado da mesa. "Sabe que não consegue se defender contra muitos dos Mãos Limpas. O que faria se eles o interceptassem sozinho?"

"Sei me defender."

"Se soubesse, não teria insistido tanto em fugirmos!" A voz dela se alterava, desesperada para convencê-lo. "Para o seu próprio bem seria melhor se retornasse à Konoha –"

"Eu te deixarei lá, Sakura, mas não vou voltar," ele disse em um tom definitivo que ela ignorou.

"O que faria se fosse interceptado sozinho pelos Mãos Limpas? Sabe que as chances de sair vivo são mínimas."

"Você conseguiu."

"Consegui porque dei muita sorte de lutar com apenas dois deles, e eventualmente o sobrevivente teria me alcançado se eu não tivesse encontrado a sua casa, e então eu estaria morta – o que por muito pouco não aconteceu."

"Darei o meu jeito."

"Mas o seu jeito pode não ser suficiente –"

"Sakura." Ela se obrigou a calar pela seriedade com que ele se pronunciou. "Não vou voltar. Te levarei até o mais perto de Konoha que conseguir, mas não pisarei nesta vila."

"Por que não?" ela murmurou.

"Porque ela não me quer, e eu não a quero," ele respondeu.

Ela balançou a cabeça e descansou as costas no encosto da cadeira. "Eu não consigo te compreender. Você foi embora de Konoha em busca de poder, mas jamais demonstrou tamanho ódio para com ela quando éramos mais jovens. Antes, desprezava o seu irmão, e agora coloca as nossas vidas em risco para conseguir um anel dele. O que foi que aconteceu, Sasuke? O que te fez mudar tanto?"

"Você não quer saber, Sakura," ele respondeu. "Se soubesse o que sei, talvez sentisse um desgosto similar ao meu por Konoha."

"Eu não consigo imaginar o que Konoha fez a você para ter sentimentos tão radicais."

"Bom para você. Espero que continue desta forma," ele disse, mais calmo. "Pedi para que não conversasse sobre Konoha."

"Não estou falando de Konoha, e sim, da sua segurança," ela retrucou, nem mesmo olhando para o garçom enquanto ele colocava o prato de comida na sua frente. "Preocupo- com você, Sasuke. Só isso."

"Pois não o faça. Sei me virar sozinho. Se não quiser ser detectado, não serei. Há anos não tem notícias minhas não por coincidência, mas porque eu quis que assim fosse."

Ele viu a tristeza no rosto dela, e quase se arrependeu do que disse – não por achar que estava enganado. Apenas pensava que pouparia-a de ouvir fatos duros.

"Não quero que abomine o local onde nasceu, como eu," ele continuou, tentando remendar a sua falha. "Quero que volte para Konoha e sinta como se lá pertencesse. Não sei se isso jamais voltará acontecer para mim em qualquer lugar, muito menos em Konoha."

Os olhos dela se encheram de lágrimas, não por ela, mas por ele. Perderia a vida por sua vila, que era o lugar onde ela mais gostava de _ser._ O vazio que ele deve existir dentro dele por não poder sentir o mesmo seria agonizante para ela, caso os papéis fossem invertidos.

"Algum dia me dirá o que aconteceu?" ela murmurou. "Algum dia me dirá por que não considera voltar para os seus amigos, para o lugar onde jaz as memórias da sua família, para a vila que descreve toda a sua história?"

Ele balançou a cabeça e mexeu na sua comida para evitar de olhá-la nos olhos. "Um dia saberá. Espero que não seja eu o responsável por lhe dizer."

Um canto da mente dele gritava-lhe para contar a Sakura todas as atrocidades que a sua família sofreu nas mãos dos governantes em Konoha. Quem sabe, assim, ela desista de voltar e permanecesse ao lado dele?

_Gosto de tê-la ao meu lado._

Mas ele não faria. Finalmente conseguia admitir a si mesmo que se preocupava com ela e, muito provavelmente, gostava _dela_, e era justamente esse o motivo que o fizera manter o segredo para si. A dor que ela sentiria se soubesse a verdade a devastaria, e ele não mais queria ver no rosto dela uma expressão desolada.


	22. Chapter 22

**Data: **21/01/2013

**História: **Perímetro

Eles não mais tocaram em qualquer assunto relacionado a Konoha durante os próximos três dias de viagem. Sasuke, entretanto, sabia que Sakura estava se coçando para persuadi-lo. Vi-a abrir e fechar a boca diversas vezes sem que nenhum som saísse, hesitante, para depois desistir de falar e sentia a tensão nos ombros e no rosto dela a cada passo que davam; a cada passo que os faziam se aproximar do ponto onde eles inevitavelmente se separariam.

Por mais que eles rondassem o tema Konoha sem nele tocarem para evitar alguma briga entre eles, era evidente o crescente mau humor em ambos – o mau humor de Sasuke, e a tristeza de Sakura. Dentre vários aspectos da médica que não mudaram no decorrer dos anos, a forma como ela demonstrava os seus sentimentos merecia destaque: ela sabia conciliar as emoções quando necessário mas, quando estavam a sós, tinha dificuldades em sorrir de maneira genuína para mascarar a tristeza, ou iniciar uma conversa para divergir a sua mente dos assuntos que a perturbavam. Ou, talvez, ele apenas tenha ficado bom em ler o rosto de Sakura e conseguia identificar com mais facilidade do que os outros o que se passava.

Enquanto viajavam e, por mais improvável que seja, ainda estava sob a mira de criminosos, Sasuke tentou afastar ao máximo da sua mente sobrecarregada de planos a separação. Tivera sucesso em alguns momentos devido aos seus anos de prática, mas tinha as suas recaídas, especialmente quando via nos olhos de Sakura que ela pensava no mesmo; ou quando ela apertava a sua mão com mais força do que o costume. Entretanto, para o seu próprio bem, ele rechaçava o desconforto que surgia, e continuava a guiá-los em direção ao próximo vilarejo ao sul.

Chegaram em uma minúscula vila três dias depois de terem saído da Vila da Formiga. Era um lugar ainda menor do que o anterior – o que facilitava ainda mais o reconhecimento dos seus rostos, estrangeiros, pelos habitantes. Porém, Sakura parecia cansada e insistira em ali descansarem. Sasuke apenas acatou com o pedido dela porque calculara que os Mãos Limpas ainda estavam longe demais – se é que eles conseguiram adivinhar o caminho que os assassinos do seu líder tomaram.

Xxxx

Sasuke acordou mais cedo do que o habitual, muito antes do sol nascer, e assim que abriu os olhos, enrugou a testa em confusão. Sentia um frio na barriga, uma apreensão que certamente ele não estava nada acostumado a sentir. Era algo reservado aos momentos mais tensos da sua vida, como quando, por exemplo, se via perto da morte – ou quando viu as únicas pessoas com quem se importavam perto demais da morte.

Olhou para Sakura deitada sobre o seu peito. O rosto dela mostrava o oposto do que acontecia no interior dele: ela estava calma, tranquila, com um meio sorriso ameaçando aparecer. Ele acariciou a nuca dela sob o cabelo rosa, vendo-a se aconchegar para ainda mais perto dele.

Ele esperou o nascer do sol deitado na cama, tentando identificar o que o seu instinto lhe dizia, mas não tinha chegado a nenhuma conclusão quando os primeiros raios luminosos adentraram o quarto da pequena pousada. Tentou vascular em sua mente se deixara rastros evidentes demais para delatarem a sua localização atual, mas tinha certeza de que nada fora deixado para trás – ele se certificara pessoalmente disso. Em nenhum ponto do trajeto ele identificara qualquer chakra que pertencesse a alguém estranho, nada que pudesse sugerir que estavam sendo seguidor. Portanto, o que incomodava tanto a sua mente?

Ele foi tirado dos seus pensamentos nada conclusivos por um gemido e remexer de Sakura contra o seu peito. Ele sorriu, conhecendo os sinais do despertar dela.

"Que horas são?" ela murmurou, ainda com a bochecha grudada no seu peito e sem abrir os olhos, bastante sonolenta.

Ele virou a cabeça para o cômodo ao lado da cama onde jazia um relógio. "Seis."

Ela sorriu, abraçando o tórax dele com mais de força. "Posso dormir mais um pouco?"

"Sim," ele respondeu. "Irei ao mercado comprar suprimentos."

"Agora?"

"Menos pessoas."

Sakura bocejou e se sentou, deixando o cobertor cair e revelar os seus seios descobertos. "Não entendo todas estas suas precauções, Sasuke. Não temos absolutamente ninguém em nosso encalce. Caso os Mãos Limpas aparecerem por aqui, o que seria extremamente raro, devo acrescentar, tenho certeza de que ninguém se lembrará de que um dia estivemos aqui."

"Podem se lembrar. Especialmente do seu cabelo."

Ela o lança um olhar de falsa ofensa. "Tudo bem, eles perguntarão sobre uma mulher de cabelo rosa e saberão que passei por aqui, mas e daí? Eles sabem que eu sou de Konoha, e é muito provável que eu lá esteja por muito tempo antes de eles saberem que passamos por aqui um dia."

Sasuke também aproveitou para se sentar. "Eu não abaixo a minha guarda. Você deveria fazer o mesmo."

"Não a abaixo quando necessário – o que não é o caso," ela disse. "Estamos seguros."

"Apenas terei certeza de que está segura quando passar pelos portões de Konoha," ele respondeu, e se levantou sem esperar resposta.

Xxxx

Sasuke estava no meio da compra de substâncias curativas quando a estranha sensação com a qual acordou gritou em seus ouvidos: "volte!". Ele o fez, deixando a compra incompleta no balcão da atendente confusa. Saiu correndo, empurrando sem pudores as poucas pessoas que frequentavam a feira naquele horário e que entravam em seu caminho.

Assim que chegou, ofegante, na porta do hotel de onde saíra menos de um hora atrás, entendeu, enfim, o que era aquela sensação que tanto o incomodara.

_Mãos Limpas._

Três deles. Três integrantes dos Mãos Limpas entravam o estabelecimento pela porta da frente, sem se darem conta de que estavam sendo observados.

O seu estômago pareceu se contorcer em todos os ângulos e os seus pulmões não mais se expandiam para receber o ar que inspirava. Por um momento ele ficou anormalmente imóvel, observando sem qualquer reação os homens dos quais há dias ele tentava fugir conversarem com a recepcionista do hotel. Porém, assim que recobrou o fôlego e a capacidade de raciocínio, o primeiro pensamento que lhe ocorreu foi: Sakura.

_Ela está sozinha no quarto._

Tentando não causar comoção a fim de não atrair atenção desnecessária, o mais rápida e discretamente que pôde Sasuke deu a volta no prédio para escalar as suas paredes e chegar até o quarto que dividia com a médica.

Encontrou-a vestida a calça e blusa preta que comprara para ela quando ainda tinham um pouco de paz. Secava com a toalha o seu cabelo molhado e, quando o viu, primeiramente sorriu para depois franzir o cenho em confusão.

"Sasuke, por que está chegando pelas janelas –"

"Mãos Limpas."

Sakura compreendeu no mesmo instante, seu rosto ficando subitamente sério.

"Onde?" ela perguntou, interrompendo o que estava fazendo para acompanhar o ritmo frenético dele, que juntava os seus pertences na mochila.

"No saguão."

"Como isso pôde acontecer?" Ela pegou a sua bolsa e capa pendurados no cabide. "Tínhamos certeza de que não estávamos sendo seguidos! Como eles podem ter nos achado logo aqui, há quilômetros de distância do último local onde nos encontraram?"

"Eu não sei," Sasuke murmurou, distraído, arrumando a espada na sua cintura.

"Talvez seja apenas uma terrível coincidência. Talvez estejam em uma missão mercenária qualquer que não esteja relacionada conosco. Tem certeza de que são eles? Tem certeza de que estão a nossa procura?"

"Eu não sei, Sakura!" ele gritou, estressado, enquanto ela amarrava o cinto de armas nos quadris.

Ela não disse mais nada e em silêncio o seguiu correndo para fora do prédio.

Xxxx

Três horas depois de terem reiniciado a fuga Sakura perguntou-o se, assim como ela, ele não sentia ninguém no encalço deles.

"Não," ele respondeu, correndo à frente dela. "Mas não podemos relaxar –"

"Sei que não. Acha que temos chances em um confronto direto?"

"Em hipótese alguma." Ele nem ao menos parou para refletir. "Vislumbrei três deles no hotel, mas não sei ao certo quanto eles são. E você está sem chackra."

"Já me sinto melhor – bem melhor, do que quando cheguei na sua casa."

Sasuke balançou a cabeça. "Nem se estivesse plenamente recuperada seria sensato arriscar um combate."

Ele não sabiam quantas dezenas de quilômetros haviam percorrido quando, enfim, sentiu uma forte presença à sua direita.

"Pare," ele ordenou a Sakura, estendendo um braço para que ela não mais avançasse.

Ela estancou ao lado dele, procurando entre as árvores algum vulto, qualquer coisa que lhe desse uma pista da localização dos mercenários, mas nada encontrou por conta da sua maldita falta de chackra.

"Saia daqui."

Ela virou o rosto surpreso para o de Sasuke, que inspecionava o ambiente.

"O quê?" ela sussurrou de volta.

"Vá embora enquanto há tempo."

Ela resistiu à vontade de rir. "Só pode estar de brincadeira."

"Pareço estar brincando?" ele questionou por entre os dentes.

"Só pode! Acha que o abandonarei agora?"

"Sim. Saia daqui."

Ela tirou uma kunai do bolso. "Já disse que não gosto de receber ordens suas."

"Sakura!" ele sibilou, agarrando o queixo dela com uma das mãos para que ela o olhasse diretamente nos olhos. "Irá morrer se ficar. Saia logo daqui."

"Não," ela respondeu, desprendendo-se dele.

Subitamente houve um brevíssimo farfalhar de folhas e, sem seguida, oito homens uniformizados surgiram ao redor deles, cercando-os.

Xxx

**A.N.: **Próximo capítulo amanhã ou depois!


	23. Chapter 23

**Data: **22/01/2013

**História: **Perímetro

Sakura encostou as costas nas de Sasuke para que os dois pares de olhos tivessem uma visão completa dos oito homens que os rodeavam. Não estava nervosa; pelo contrário: sentia uma estranha tranquilidade, como se a situação em que se encontrava não fosse nada complicada. Porém, a mão que empunhava a kunai tremia, como se o seu nervosismo fosse relevado ao nível subconsciente e transparecesse através dos músculos da sua mão.

"Sinceramente, Sasuke, não consigo acreditar na sua estupidez," um dos Mãos Limpas disse, segurando uma espada, assim como o Uchiha. "Achava que poderia assassinar o nosso líder e sair com vida juntamente com essa vadia que fez o mesmo com um dos nossos irmãos?" Ele riu em deboche. "Pensava que você era uma merda de gênio, Uchiha. Um prodígio do clã, não é mesmo? Pelo visto, eu estava enganado. Não passa de um desgraçado imbecil que comprou briga com os Mãos Limpas por um escancarar de pernas de uma prostituta."

Sakura ouviu Sasuke prender o ar atrás de si. Sabia, pelo retesar dos ombros dele contra os seus, que ele estava furioso, mas ele nada disse. Ela não se atreveu a fazer diferente.

"Não sei se sabe, seu filho da puta," o criminoso continuou. "Nós, dos Mãos Limpas, fazemos um pacto de sangue com o resto do grupo antes de entrarmos para a organização. Através dele, sabemos imediatamente quando e onde um dos nossos morre. Qual não foi a minha surpresa ao sentir que o Chefe morreu exatamente no momento de uma reunião que ele disse que teria com você."

"Não sei como, mas por dias você conseguiu escapar sem qualquer vestígio, e mais uma vez você nos mostra a sua infindável estupidez. Trabalhou conosco por quase dois anos e mesmo assim nos subestimou, seu imbecil. Temos informantes em quase todas as localidades das redondezas e assim que pôs os pés na Vila da Formiga soubemos que lá estava."

O Mão Limpa sorri. "O que importa, seu desgraçado, é que te buscamos inalcançavelmente até este delicioso momento em que saboreio a morte de vocês dois na minha língua."

E atacou. Porém, antes que pudesse encostar em qualquer um dos dois, a espada que Sasuke empunhava foi coberta por raios barulhentos. Em um piscar de olhos ele prendeu Sakura contra o seu peito com o braço livre e girou ambos os corpos em uma circunferência completa. Raios foram lançados em todas as direções, afastando os seus inimigos por poucos metros e segundos.

Sakura entendeu o golpe mais rapidamente do que os Mãos Limpas e, juntando todo o seu poder de precisão, arremessou uma kunai contra um deles enquanto ainda era girada por Sasuke. Acertou a garganta de um deles antes que pudessem tocar o chão.

_Menos um. Sobraram sete._

Ela mal teve tempo de se apoiar sobre os dois pés quando três dos Mãos Limpas avançaram contra ela. Sakura canalizou chackra suficiente nos pés e mãos para ter impulsão, rapidez e força para atacar e desviar-se dos golpes com o máximo de eficiência possível. Entretanto, por mais que tentasse economizar as suas energias, a tarefa de lutar contra três ninjas do mais alto nível se tornava praticamente impossível quando ainda estava significativamente comprometida pela arma que a envenenara semanas atrás.

Eles são fortes e muitos, ela pensou, rolando para o lado para se desviar de um deles. Sabia que duraria muito tempo, e o seu corpo não se demorou a confirmar a sua teoria.

Portanto, quase uma hora e meia depois de lutar com todas as forças – que não eram muitas – e se preocupar com Sasuke ao mesmo tempo, o máximo que ela conseguiu fazer foi cortar o diagrama de um dos seus adversários, impossibilitando-o de respirar, e romper alguns nervos do braço do outro, sem diminuir muito a capacidade assassina dele; ela, em troca, no fim do processo, estava com as reservas de chackra muito próximas do esgotamento, extremamente exausta, incontáveis costelas quebradas, uma forte concussão e com a certeza de que seria ali onde a sua cova seria cavada.

Um golpe certeiro lhe foi desferido na barriga exatamente onde estava a ferida parcialmente curada causada pela faca envenenada dos Mãos Limpas quando lutaram pela primeira vez, e uma dor insuportável a desorientou. Ela tropeçou para trás e, sem equilíbrio, conseguiu apenas impedir que a kunai lhe atingisse o coração, mas sem reflexos suficientes para evitar que ela perfurasse o lado direito do seu tórax, abaixo de clavícula.

Não consigo mais lutar, ela concluiu, ordenando aos seus músculos extenuados que a ajudassem a pelo menos se desviar de mais alguns poucos golpes. Todos os seus recursos já foram usados com baixo índice de sucesso. A ilusão de que pudesse vencê-los se desfez da pior maneira possível com um choque de realidade.

Vislumbrou Sasuke, ensanguentado, lutando contra qual dos Mãos Limpas.

_Ele está ali por minha causa. _Se ela tivesse executado a sua missão com mais discrição, se os Mãos Limpas não a tivessem pego em flagrante e seguido em sua captura, se ela tivesse escapado para um lado diferente, Sasuke jamais a teria encontrado. Ela lhe pediu ajuda e ele a deu, salvando a vida dela. Ela o fez ir ao encontro dos Mãos Limpas, e ele assassinou o líder deles, incitando a vingança do grupo para salvá-la uma vez mais. Se ela não tivesse tropeçado dele naquele fatídico dia, ele provavelmente estaria em sua casa, treinando, lendo livros, com Tatsuki na cama, sem nem ao menos desconfiar do paradeiro da sua antiga companheira de time. Eles não teria memórias tão maravilhosas juntos, mas Sakura sabia que valia a pena renegá-las em favor da vida dele.

_É culpa minha que ele está a beira da morte_. E era exatamente onde estavam. Os mercenários eram poderosos e ambiciosos demais para os dois, mesmo Sasuke sendo um dos mais talentosos ninjas que já existiram.

Se fora ela quem o colocara na pior armadilha da sua carreira, o mínimo que ela deveria fazer era ajudá-lo a sair dela, assim como ele o tem feito por ela durante semanas.

_Mesmo que isso me custe a vida._

Reunindo o pouquíssimo de chackra que lhe restava nas mãos, Sakura deu um longo pulo para trás e pousou com o mais forte soco que pôde dar no chão, causando um pequeno mas desastroso terremoto, grande o bastante para desequilibrar a todos. Do mesmo lugar que plainou ela deu um segundo pulo em direção ao Mão Limpa cujos nervos dos braços ela não cortou e, com as mãos ainda brilhantes de chackra, acertou o punho fechado na cabeça dela, estraçalhando o crânio e matando-o instantaneamente. Ele não tinha tocado o chão quando Sakura saltou novamente, desta vez, com uma kunai para esfaquear o que sobrar diretamente no meio da testa.

Sem mais uma gota de energia, ela desabou deitada no chão e esperou pelo golpe que lhe tiraria a vida.

_Pelo menos Sasuke tem menos três inimigos com quem lutar, e menos um estorvo de aliada. _

Antes que o golpe final chegasse, porém, ouviu alguém gritar o seu nome e, com a visão embaçada e atordoada, teve a estranha ilusão de ter visto o corpo de Sasuke se transformar em uma criatura acinzentada com um enorme par de asas em forma de mãos.

xxx

A.N.: Próximo amanhã!


	24. Chapter 24

**Data: **23/01/2013

**História: **Perímetro

Sakura não precisou abrir os olhos para saber que a situação em que se encontrava era, no mínimo, estranha. Estava em um lugar apertado, úmido e macio, como se estivesse envolta por um cobertor grosso e molhado. Ao contrário de quando desmaiou, os seus músculos não estavam queimando e exaustão. Ela se sentia descansada, relaxada, como ao acroar após uma excelente massagem em um SPA.

Abriu os olhos e enrugou a testa. Estava escuro demais para saber ao certo onde estava. Tentou se movimentar, mas viu os seus membros limitados pelas paredes úmidas que a apertavam por todos os lados – não conseguia nem ao menos levantar o braço. A sua visão se acostumou com a escuridão e quando ela pôde enxergar que lugar estranho era aquele, quase teve um ataque cardíaco. As paredes que antes ela achava ser alguma espécie de cobertor molhado tinham a consistência, na verdade, de uma mucosa. Era uma superfície lisa, lubrificada e que ocasionalmente se movimentava, chacoalhando-a de um lado para o outro.

_Que merda é essa? Onde estou? É este o lugar para onde os mortos eram levados? Achava que era algum campo florido, ou algo do tipo... _

O seu errôneo raciocínio foi interrompido pelo intensificar da movimentação das paredes asquerosas. Elas se contraíam e relaxavam, iam e vinham, como ondas do mar, empurrando Sakura para cima – ou ela imaginava que fosse esta a direção.

Subitamente, a força que a carregava para onde quer que estivesse indo aumentou consideravelmente. O corpo de Sakura ia de um lado para o outro, sofrendo pressão em praticamente todos os pontos. Ela sentia toda a sua pele molhada, assim como o seu cabelo, devido ao insistente contato com a parede úmida. Instintivamente ela voltou a fechar os olhos, e três segundos depois ela se sentiu ser expelida para fora de algum lugar e o seu corpo colidir contra algo duro e seco, exatamente o oposto de onde acordou.

Quando se atreveu a enxergar novamente, viu que estava espatifada em um chão de terra.

"Senhorita Sakura."

Ela tomou um susto ao ouvir uma voz inesperada. Imediatamente ela se colocou de pé e se armou em uma posição defensiva.

Arregalou os olhos, soltou um grito estrangulado na garganta e tropeçou para trás ao se ver diante de uma cobra gigante.

"Que merda é –"

"Não se assuste, senhorita Sakura," o animal disse em uma voz anormalmente calma para um ser tão grande. "O senhor Sasuke me conjurou para protegê-la."

Sakura encarou o bicho, totalmente confusa. "O quê?"

"A senhorita estava se recuperando dentro da minha garganta por ordens do senhor Sasuke."

"E-Eu não estou morta?" Sakura perguntou, vistoriando o seu próprio corpo em busca de ferimentos. Eles ainda estavam lá, mas não mais sangravam nem doíam.

"Não, senhorita Sakura, mas temo que seja este o fim do senhor Sasuke caso não o ajude agora."

"Sasuke!" ela exclamou, saindo do seu choque com a menção do nome dele. "Onde ele está?"

"Está a quase dois quilômetros daqui," a cobra disse. "Lutava ferozmente contra fortes homens quando me pediu que a transportasse para longe do campo de batalha a salvo."

"Oh, meu Deus," ela murmurou, passando os dedos gosmentos pelos cabelos também gosmentos. "Ele está ferido."

"Sim, senhorita Sakura, e imagino que a única pessoa que poderá ajudá-lo nas atuais circunstâncias é a senhorita."

"Leve-me até ele."

Xxx

O coração de Sakura pareceu parar de bater encontrou Sasuke desacordado em meio a cadáveres.

"Oh, não, não..." ela murmurou e correu até ele, agachando-se ao seu lado.

"Chegamos tarde demais, senhorita?"

Ela balançou a cabeça, colocando dois dedos trêmulos sobre a artéria carótida dele. "Ainda tem pulso, mas não sei se poderei fazer muita coisa com tão pouco chackra." Ela passou os olhos pelo corpo dele e viu que ele tinha uma kunai fincada no ombro direito, um corte profundo em horizontal no abdome e outro na perna. As possibilidades de ele ter múltiplas lesões internas eram altíssimas e, se os Mãos Limpas usaram armas semelhantes que a atacaram semanas atrás, ele também estava perigosamente envenenado.

"Tenho que levá-lo a um hospital," Sakura anunciou.

"A próxima vila, Suna, fica a um dia de viagem daqui, senhorita. Teria que carregá-lo," a cobra disse.

"Não poderia nos levar?"

"Creio que não, infelizmente. O senhor Sasuke me conjurou e me manteve aqui através do seu próprio chackra até quando foi possível. Agora que ele não tem mais condições de me manter, estou aqui por mérito próprio por quase metade de uma hora, pois precisava auxiliar o meu senhor. Faz algum tempo que ultrapassei os meus limites. Sinto muito."

Sakura assentiu. "Não se preocupe. Nem que isto valha a minha própria vida, certificarei-me de que ele chegue a um hospital."

"Imploro-lhe que o faça, senhorita Sakura," foi o que a cobra pediu pela última vez antes de desaparecer em uma fumaça.

Quando ficou sozinha, Sakura jogou a cabeça para trás e respirou fundo para clarear os pensamentos. Tinha que eliminar o desespero. Tinha que se acalmar, procurar esquecer que o homem à beira da morte era o seu paciente, a não o amor da sua vida. Os seus olhos, mãos, raciocínio e chackra tinham que vir de uma médica habilidosa, competente e experiente, não de uma amante, uma companheira de time.

Ela estava perfeitamente ciente de que tinha pouquíssimo chackra. Sentia que tinha um pouco mais do que quando desmaiou – talvez em consequência do período em que ficou enclausurada dentro da cobra. Portanto, ela tinha que usá-lo com sabedora a fim de não desperdiçá-lo em manobras que não fossem absolutamente vitais.

Ela se voltou para Sasuke, e o primeiro passo que classificou como sensato foi procurar por danos internos. Usou o mínimo de chackra e a apalpação para escanear o mais profundamente que pôde o interior do corpo dele. Encontrou um baço rompido, duas costelas quebradas, uma fratura de fêmur e um pneumotórax. Tudo parecia bastante recente e passível de ser estabilizado – caso, é claro, ela fosse sábia suficiente para tal.

"Você não vai morrer, Sasuke," ela murmurou para ambos. "Você ainda tem muito o que ouvir, e milhares de respostas a dar."


	25. Chapter 25

**Data: **25/02/2013

**História: **Perímetro

Sasuke não tinha forças para abrir os olhos e os seus ouvidos não captavam com perfeição as vozes ao seu redor. Escutava zumbidos, a sua cabeça doía como a pior ressaca da história. Tentou enxergar, mas as suas pálpebras estavam pesadas demais; tentou falar, mesmo correndo risco de revelar informações a inimigos, já que, se por algum milagre eles estivesse mesmo vivo, poderia ter sido capturado; foi a sua garganta seca e dolorida que o impediu.

Desanimado e fraco demais para raciocinar mais além, cedeu ao cansaço e voltou a dormir.

Xxx

Quando acordou em definitivo, agora com a mente um pouco mais clara, se viu exausto e dolorido em um quarto imaculadamente branco tendo como trilha sonora os _bipes_ da medição dos seus batimentos cardíacos por uma máquina ao lado da cama.

Ele ainda estava desnorteado, mas lhe restava um mínimo de inteligência para deduzir, corretamente, que estava em um hospital – ou um quarto idêntico ao de um.

_Como vim parar aqui – e onde é aqui? _

Ele inclinou-se sobre os cotovelos para se sentar – o que se mostrou uma péssima decisão, e voltou a se deitar. Sentiu uma forte pontada no abdome onde ele imaginava estar o corte transversal que levou de uma lança. Ele se lembrava perfeitamente bem de como esse ferimento se originou.

Enquanto os seus olhos desanuviaram e uma dor de cabeça se instalava Sasuke tentou identificar alguma coisa que lhe desse pistas de onde estava, mas nada encontrou. Deduzira que, quem quer que o tivesse trazido para aquele lugar desconhecido não lhe queria mal, pois, caso contrário, não o colocaria em um hospital – ou, se fosse um inimigo estúpido suficiente para deixar Uchiha Sasuke se recuperar, ele se arrependeria no instante em que o sharingan reaparecesse.

Ou então, Sasuke refletiu, eles poderiam estar me drogando, trazendo-me de volta à vida, mas debilitado. Não haveria como saber.

Seu raciocínio foi interrompido pelo abrir da porta do seu quarto, e ele imediatamente se postou em alerta. Ele não tinha condições de sustentar uma luta decente; porém, se certificaria de que daria trabalho caso fosse atacado.

Uma enfermeira entrou. Parecia inofensiva, mas os anos de experiência de Sasuke em todos os tipos de missões por quase todo o continente lhe ensinaram a jamais abaixar a guarda, especialmente diante de pessoas que pareciam inocentes.

"Sr. Uchiha," ela exclamou, aproximando-se dele com uma bandeja em mãos. "Vejo que acordou."

_Não me diga._

Inspecionou o rosto da jovem mulher em busca de traços característicos de certos lugares. Nada.

"Onde estou?" ele perguntou antes de qualquer coisa, de forma alguma correspondendo a cordialidade dela.

"Está em Suna, senhor."

_Suna. Merda. _

"Desde quando?"

Ela hesitou em responder daquela vez, depositando a bandeja na cômoda ao lado do leito de Sasuke. "Está em coma há cinco dias."

"Como cheguei aqui?"

A enfermeira suspirou para depois sorrir, como que para amenizar a sua recusa que estava por vir. "Creio que não seja sensato estressá-lo com tantas informações logo ao acordar, senhor."

"Responda-me."

Ela tentou ignorá-lo, mas Sasuke viu em seus olhos uma certa apreensão. Ela estava intimidada.

"E-Está na hora de mudarmos os seus medicamentos –"

"É a última vez que pergunto. Como cheguei aqui."

O tom que ele usou foi ameaçador suficiente para que a enfermeira parasse de ajustar os medicamentos, engolir em seco e olhar para o chão.

_Bom saber que mesmo acamado continuo tendo este efeito nas pessoas._

"Uma mulher o trouxe até aqui," ela respondeu baixinho, esperando que ele não conseguisse ouvir.

_Sakura. _O seu coração disparado.

Primeiro pensamento: consegui salvá-la. Ela estava viva.

Segundo pensamento: como, diabos, ele conseguiu me encontrar? Ordenei à cobra que a carregasse para o mais longe possível e jamais dissesse onde eu estava.

Terceiro pensamento: por que ele tinha que ter salvado a mulher mais estúpida na história? Desmaiei no mesmo campo de batalha e é provável que tenha me achado lá. Algum inimigo ainda poderia estar vivo – e pronto para feri-la.

_Quando – e se encontrá-la – irei matar aquela cabeça dura. _

"Onde ela está?" ele quis saber, tentando se sentar na cama para adotar uma postura ainda mais intimidadora e encarou a enfermeira com o olhar mais duro que conseguia fazer.

A mulher abriu e fechou a boca algumas vezes, tentando encontrara palavras para negá-lo. "S-Senhor Uchiha, sinto muito, mas não estou autorizada a passar informações sobre outros pacientes –"

"Ela está aqui no hospital. Qual é o quarto dela?"

Não sabia se estava aliviado por ela estar salva em um hospital, ou um pouco apreensivo por ela precisar estar em um.

"É melhor que não saiba –"

"É melhor para _você_ me dizer onde ela está. Agora."

Ela ficou em silêncio, tremendo.

Sasuke revirou os olhos. _Não tenho mais paciência para isso._ Sem esperar resposta ou autorização daquela maldita enfermeira, ele começou a arrancar do seu braço fios que o conectavam a pacotes de soros e outros medicamentos, e do seu peito, os que mediam as suas informações cardíacas.

"Senhor Uchiha!" a mulher gritou desesperadamente. "Por favor, não faça isso! Está seriamente prejudicando o seu tratamento!"

Ele ignorou tanto a enfermeira quanto dores por todo o seu corpo e colocou os pés no chão, levantando-se. As suas pernas estavam fracas devido ao longo tempo de inutilidade, ele teve que se apoiar um pouco com a mão no colchão para esperar a sua adaptação. Enquanto a mulher, em vão, implorava ao seu lado para que ele voltasse a se deitar, ele fez uma rápida reabilitação dos seus músculos, mexendo os dedos dos pés, dobrando os joelhos, erguendo a perna.

Ainda estava longe de estar completamente recuperado, mas deu o primeiro passo, titubeante, e esperou um pouco mais pelo bom funcionamento dos seus membros. A enfermeira estendeu tentativamente uma mão para pará-lo.

"Toque-me e morrerá," ele a ameaçou por entre os dentes.

Ele não iria matar a tremular mulher; porém, a ameaça bastou para que ela empalidecesse de medo, recuasse e saísse correndo.

"Oh, meu bom Deus!" ela exclamou quando abriu a porta do quarto e se deparou com alguém. Sasuke estava concentrado demais em suas pernas para saber – ou se importar – quem era.

"Problemas?" uma voz masculina que Sasuke não soube identificar perguntou.

"E-Eu preciso chamar por ajuda para tentar contê-lo –"

"Não é necessário. Lidarei com ele."

Sasuke deu o seu terceiro passo.

"Mas, ele precisa dos medicamentos!" a enfermeira protestou.

"Pode esperar cinco minutos."

De onde estava Sasuke pôde ver a enfermeira hesitantemente assentir antes de abrir caminho para o Kazekage.

O Uchiha resistiu ao impulso de rolar os olhos enquanto Garra fechava a porta atrás de si. Há anos não via o seu antigo rival de exames Chuunin e não desejava reencontrá-lo tão cedo – ou nunca – especialmente enquanto sentia uma necessidade imensa de checar Sakura. Sabia que o Kazekage, assim como nos exames para elevar o seu nível ninja, não facilitaria a sua vida.

Eu o matarei se necessário, ele pensou, adotando uma postura e expressão facial nada amistosas. Porém, diferentemente da enfermeira, ele não parecia minimamente intimidado.

"Sentes-se," o Kazekage ordenou e cruzou os braços. "Infelizmente precisamos conversar."

"Saia da minha frente." Foi a resposta de Sasuke.

Gaara não pareceu surpreso ou ofendido pela falta de modos do Uchiha.

"Sakura está bem, se é isso que quer saber," ele disse.

"Se ela estivesse bem não estaria nessa porra de hospital. Saia da minha frente."

Gaara deu um sorriso milimétrico em deboche que aumentou ainda mais a irritação de Sasuke.

"Não tem condições de lutar comigo nem com ninguém, Uchiha. Sente-se nesta cama ou te amarrarei nela depois de sedá-lo e ficaria sem notícias de Sakura até que eu ordene. Sente-se."

Sasuke metralhou o ruivo com os olhos, furioso. O desgraçado estava certo. Talvez Gaara não tivesse evoluído tanto quanto ele mos últimos anos, mas mesmo assim, no estado em que se encontrava, não era páreo nem mesmo para a maldita enfermeira. Afinal, mal conseguira dar três passos sem se sentir exausto e como se as suas pernas pesassem toneladas. Acabaria apenas se envergonhando, se machucando e adiando o encontro com Sakura.

Portanto, ele acabou por seguir relutantemente as ordens do Kazekage – não por obediência, é claro, mas porque se sentia prestes a desabar.

"Convenci-me a pensar que não tem em mente nenhum gesto hostil contra a minha vila, Uchiha," Gaara disse depois que Sasuke se sentou.

Sasuke soltou uma breve risada em escárnio. "O que, diabos, eu poderia querer dessa sua vila de merda?"

Ele lhe lançou um olhar gélido. "Se eu não tivesse gastado o meu próprio dinheiro para mantê-lo saudável eu teria quebrado a sua cara."

"Gostaria de vê-lo tentar."

"Mas Sakura não, o que é mais um forte motivo para a minha restrição. Devo algumas coisas a ela, inclusive a minha vida e a do meu irmão. O mínimo que eu poderia fazer era deixar que ela o visse com o rosto intacto."

Sasuke engoliu em seco. Não gostou do que ouviu; não gostou da sensação de saber que Sakura e Gaara tinham um relacionamento – aparentemente profissional, mas, mesmo assim, o inquietou.

"Onde ela está?" ele perguntou por entre os dentes.

"Está se tratando em outro quarto, provavelmente por sua culpa," o Kazekage respondeu. "Ela quase morreu para que vivesse, Uchiha."

O estômago de Sasuke se congelou, mas ele tentou manter a expressão indiferente.

"E vice-versa. Gastei o que me restava de energias para afastá-la de mim, mas ela é teimosa demais," Sasuke explicou, mais para si do que para Gaara.

O ruivo deu um passo para mais perto do Uchiha. "Ela te arrastou por mais de 50 quilômetros até que uma equipe nossa a encontrasse desidratada, desnutrida, totalmente sem chackra e carregando você nas costas, literalmente."

"O que quer com isso?" Sasuke perguntou bruscamente. Estava furioso com Sakura por ser tão estúpida, e com Gaara por evidenciar isso bem na sua cara e aumentar a sua preocupação.

"Quero que reconheça o esforço dela." Foi a resposta. "Você tem um ótimo histórico em abandonar os seus amigos, especialmente a mulher que acaba de se definhar por você. Não quero vê-la miserável de novo."

Sasuke de a segunda risada debochada. "Estou recebendo um sermão sobre amizades de um homem sem amigos."

"Realmente, não os tenho," o Kazekage admitiu. "Mas os apreciaria se tivesse, e Sakura é o mais perto de um que já tive."

Sasuke queria enfiar uma kunai no meio da testa do homem que parecia provocá-lo e atrasá-lo.

"É só isso, Uchiha," o Kazekage disse. "Sei que nós dois não queremos esta conversa, mas me senti do dever de fazê-lo. Fique na cama até segunda ordem, e amanhã de manhã arranjarei a sua reunião com Sakura. Certifiquei-me de que ninguém além da enfermeira soubesse que está aqui, portanto, pode ficar tranqüilo. O seu paradeiro continua um mistério para o mundo."

"Entretanto," ele continuou. "Não quero quer indelicado, mas desejo que vá embora assim que puder. Tem inimigos demais que poderiam colocar em risco a minha vila. Boa noite."

E o ruivo se foi, deixando Sasuke remoendo as suas palavras.

_Ela pode ser o mais perto de um amigo que já teve, seu desgraçado, mas ela é mais do que isso para mim. _


	26. Chapter 26

**Data: **05/03/2013

**História: **Perímetro

Agora que o Kazekage pessoalmente fizera questão de visitá-lo e confirmar que não pretendia causar nenhum dano a ele, Sasuke tinha quase absoluta certeza de que não queriam matá-lo – especialmente porque, caso quisessem, já o teriam feito dias atrás se recusando a atendê-lo ou tratando-o de maneira errada. Ele estava curado, e Gaara revelou que não intencionava prendê-lo ou interrogá-lo, pelo contrário: queria vê-lo longe dali. Portanto, teoricamente, ele não tinha nada a que temer.

Porém, o seu experiente instinto ninja fadava-o a estar sempre em alerta, mesmo quando sabia que as probabilidades de estar seguro eram altas (ele não acreditava plenamente em ninguém, nem mesmo no Kazekage). Assim que a porta do seu quarto foi aberta os seus olhos fizeram o mesmo, tirando-o de um sono inquieto. Ele esperava que fosse uma enfermeira, mas a pessoa que entrava era mais baixa do que a mulher habituada a cuidar dele.

Ele se preparou para atacar – ou se defender – deixando os seus braços livres para qualquer movimento possível.

"Sasuke?"

O seu coração pulou uma batida, e ele conteve um sorriso. Os seus olhos se acostumaram a escuridão e ele pôde distinguir a forma da mulher que ele deveria ter reconhecido ainda que estivesse em coma. Ela se aproximou do leito e, quando a lua iluminou o rosto dela, ele conseguiu ver o seu sorriso.

"Como você está?" ela perguntou, evidentemente feliz. "Eu queria ter vindo mais cedo, mas o Gaara plantou dois brutamontes na porta do meu quarto para me impedirem de sair."

"Eles machucaram você?" _É melhor que diga não, Sakura, ou então o Kazekage terá um excelente motivo para me enxotar dessa vila. _

"Não... Mas eu tive que injetá-los um sonífero que originalmente seria para mim, caso contrário que não conseguiria passar por eles."

Sasuke franziu o cenho enquanto ela se sentava no colchão ao lado do seu quadril. "Por que precisava de soníferos?"

Ela olhou para baixo, para as suas mãos, um pouco envergonhada. "Eu não conseguia dormir por não conseguir te visitar." Ela suspirou e voltou a encará-lo. "Ainda não me disse como está."

"Estou com raiva."

Ela pisca, confusa. "Por quê? Alguma enfermeira te irritou ou –"

"Não, Sakura, foi você quem me irritou," ele respondeu para a maior confusão dela. "O que te deu na cabeça para voltar, me resgatar e me carregar até Suna?"

"Bem, na verdade, eu não te carreguei até aqui. Uma equipe ninjas daqui encontrou comigo sem querer no meio do caminho –"

"Não importa," ele a interrompeu. "Eu gastei quase todo o meu chackra para conjurar aquela cobra e te levar para longe, e você, ao invés de fazer algo sensato uma vez na vida, volta para o campo de batalha."

"O que queria que eu fizesse, Sasuke?" ela rebateu, também começando a se irritar com ele. "Acha mesmo que eu iria te deixar sozinho para enfrentar os Mãos Limpas?"

"A sua sorte é que eu consegui derrotá-los, porque se chegasse lá e algum deles ainda estivesse vivo é provável que tivesse te matado."

Sakura rolou os olhos. "Eu não teria morrido. Parte das minhas feridas e energias foram recuperadas dentro daquela cobra – o que é muito nojento, eu devo acrescentar. Sasuke, não adianta discutir agora," ela continuou quando ele abriu a boca para retrucar. "O importante é que nós estamos bem."

"Por muito pouco." Ele esfregou uma mão no rosto. "Gaara me disse que você chegou aqui em estado muito grave."

Sakura arregalou os olhos. "Gaara conversou com você? Quando? O que foi que ele disse?"

"Não desvie o assunto."

Ela suspirou e colocou uma mão na perna dele. "Se você gastou quase todo o chackra para me salvar, por que eu não posso fazer o mesmo por você? Você poderia ter me enviado para outro planeta que eu voltaria do mesmo jeito para te ajudar. Sim, eu te carreguei por um longo percurso até ser encontrada, sim, eu tive que usar o que me restava de forças para que você permanecesse vivo, sim, eu corria o risco de ser interceptada por um inimigo e não, eu não me arrependo de absolutamente nada, e sabe por quê? Porque não estaríamos conversando aqui, agora, se eu tivesse corrido para o lado contrário. Não me ofenda dizendo que o que eu fiz foi errado – e não me peça para não fazer de novo, porque eu faria tudo e mais, sem pestanejar e sem nem começar em pensar em me arrepender."

Sasuke respirou fundo. De todas as mulheres no mundo que poderiam ter sido a sua companheira de time, a sua amiga e amante, o destino escolheu a mais teimosa e irritantemente bonita, em todos os sentidos. Por que ela tinha que se importar tanto com ele? O que, diabos, ela via em um homem frio e calculista como ele para admirá-lo tanto ao ponto de se dispor a sacrificar a vida por ele? Ele não era uma pessoa tão fácil de gostar como ela.

_Eu que o diga. _

"Sakura, por que está chorando?"

"Eu não sei!" ela praticamente gritou, frustrada, limpando as lágrimas que escorriam belas bochechas. "É essa sua estupidez monumental em querer brigar comigo por ter te ajudado! Da próxima vez eu vou te deixar para ser devorado por urubus e bactérias fétidas!"

Ele suprimiu um sorriso. "Você não acabou de dizer que faria tudo de novo?"

"Bem, acabei de mudar de idéia!"

Dessa vez ele riu – da maneira contida dele, obviamente, de lábios colados, mas foi uma risada. Em seguida, levantou um braço. Não precisou dizer nada para que ela deitasse ao seu lado, a cabeça no seu peito, espremendo-se para caberem naquele colchão de solteiro (não que Sasuke se importasse). Entrelaçou as suas pernas com a dela, como fizeram várias vezes desde que sucumbiram ao desejo mútuo de dividirem uma cama.

Ele fechou os olhos por um momento, apreciando o corpo dela contra o seu. Ele estava a poucas horas acordado, mas sentia um frio dentro de si por não tê-la ao seu lado. Isso é só alívio por finalmente saber que ela está bem e viva, ele se disse, massageando a nuca dela enquanto ela chorava contra o seu peito. Talvez fosse essa a mesma razão para as lágrimas dela.

"Por que não te deixavam sair?" Sasuke perguntou.

Ela deu de ombros. "Eu não sei, na verdade. Fiquei dois dias desacordada, e quando acordei eu só queria te ver." _Não foi a única. _"Acho que eles queriam me preservar. Eu realmente não estava muito bem, e eles consideraram arriscado eu sair andando por aí à sua procura."

"E como sabia que eu estava acordado?"

Sakura riu, abraçando o abdome dele. "Eu ouvi duas enfermeiras cochichando sobre como o paciente 'mais lindo que já passou por este hospital' acordou."

"E você concluiu imediatamente que era eu?"

"Na verdade eu pensei: 'bem, já que Gaara não parece estar internado neste hospital e eu estava com Sasuke quando fui encontrada, pode ser que seja ele'."

Sakura o sentiu tencionar sob si e sorriu – um sorriso contido, para que ele não visse. Porém, quando ele ficou quase um minuto em silêncio, o divertimento começou a se transformar em preocupação, e ela se sentou para olhar o rosto dele. Ele fitava algum ponto do teto, imóvel, aumentando ainda mais a apreensão dela.

"Sasuke, eu estou brincando," ela disse, agora revelando o seu sorriso aberto como um argumento. Deu um beijo na boca dele – o qual ele não respondeu. "Eu só queria dar uma leve arranhada neste seu ego indestrutível."

Ele não disse nada, nem moveu os olhos.

"Sasuke, você... você está acordado?"

"Sakura."

Ele mal esperou que ela terminasse a pergunta antes de chamá-la, causando um pequeno sobressalto na moça, que gaguejou: "S-Sim?"

Ele lambeu os lábio sob o observar preocupado de Sakura. "Quem era o seu namorado?"

Ela foi tomada completamente de surpresa por ele. Ela se lembrava bem do dia em que mencionou um caso amoroso em Konoha, mas não pareceu nada que chamasse a atenção de Sasuke, já que o assunto nunca mais foi tocado – até agora. Maldita hora em que foi tentar quebrar o gelo e apenas acabou esfriando-o ainda mais!

"Hum..." ela começou a dizer, confusa com as próprias palavras. "Qual... deles?"

Ela o viu fechar os olhos e respirar fundo, contendo a irritação. "O que você falou que deixou em Konoha."

"Ah, este." Ela ignorou o encarar duro de Sasuke. "E-Eu não sei se você o conhece."

"Fale o nome dele."

"Para quê? Você nem deve se lembrar dele –"

"Lembrar? Disse que eu não o conhecia, e agora fala que eu não poderia me recordar dele."

"N-Não o conhece, foi o que eu quis dizer!" Era óbvio que ele não cairia na mentira dela – nem ela mesmo acreditaria, e era muito mais inocente do que ele. "Vocês devem ter passado, no máximo, trinta segundos juntos –"

"Sakura." Ele a interrompeu, fechando os olhos como se esperasse um golpe. "Fale o maldito nome dele. Agora."

Ela pressionou os lábios, pensativa. Por que esse assunto foi surgir justamente agora que eles tinham se reunido? A última coisa que ela queria que acontecesse era uma briga, mas, pelas atitudes dele, era exatamente esse o fim culminante.

"O nome dele é..." Ela lambeu a boca. "Kiba."

Sasuke abriu os olhos subitamente, como se o golpe que esperava finalmente o atingiu. "Kiba?"

"Sim."

"Kiba, o garoto do cachorro?"

"Bem, ele não é mais um garoto..."

Sasuke não sabia se sentia ameaçado ou aliviado ao ouvir aquele nome desgraçado. Pelo pouquíssimo que (felizmente) ele se lembrava, aquele garoto pulguento não tinha nada de interessante – ou, para ser mais específico e honesto, Sasuke o achava um idiota completo, tão discreto quando Naruto e com voz e cheiro tão insuportáveis quanto, e o alívio vinha exatamente da reunião destes fatores: ele era idiota demais para uma mulher como Sakura, e ela dissera que tinham terminado antes de partir para a missão. Certamente ela não voltaria para alguém como ele depois de passar algumas semanas usufruindo do antigo amor da sua vida.

Entretanto, isso não o impedia de se sentir também ameaçado. Afinal, a que nível ela chegou? Se ela conseguia se envolver com um garoto – homem, como ela reiterara – tão insosso quanto Kiba, o que garantiria que não o faria de novo? Afinal, iguais a ele tinha aos montes em Konoha, e Sakura era atraente demais para o seu próprio bem.

"Quanto tempo namorou com ele?" Sasuke finalmente disse, quebrando o silêncio tenso em que Sakura o encarava esperando uma resposta.

"Pouco mais de um ano," ela murmurou, desviando os olhos para o peito dele.

"Um ano?" ele exclamou. "Você namorou um ano com Kiba, o do cachorro?"

"Por que está falando com esse tom, Sasuke?" ela rebateu, estreitando os olhos para ele. "Para a sua informação, ele era um excelente namorado que praticamente todas as mulheres de Konoha gostariam de ter. Ele é um homem decente, respeitador, ótimo no seu trabalho e que aparentemente gostava de mim – e eu dele. Qual é o problema?"

_O problema é que eu quero matá-lo, Sakura. Só isso. Nada de excepcional_

"Se ele era tão encantador, por que terminou com ele?" Sasuke nem precisou esconder o veneno da voz.

Ela suspirou – o que o chateou ainda mais, pois parecia que aquele era um tópico não muito fácil de ser discutido por ela e, portanto, implicava que ela ainda não havia superado o desgraçado.

"Ele me disse que estava gostando de outra pessoa," ela murmurou, envergonhada.

Sasuke enrugou a testa. Aquela era mais uma prova de que o Garoto Cachorro realmente não tinha uma mente perfeita (sendo a maior prova disso o mencionado cachorro): para Sasuke era inconcebível a idéia de que alguém pudesse trocar uma mulher como Sakura por outra. Não era à toa que ela era a única que o atraíra durante todos esses anos.

"Como pode chamar esse homem de decente se ele te trocou por outra?" ele perguntou descaradamente, esquecendo-se de que o sexo feminino era um tanto quanto sensível a assuntos que mexiam com a auto-estima.

"Ele não me _trocou_ por outra!" ela o contrariou, como era de se esperar. "Ele pediu que terminássemos antes que ele se envolvesse com outra pessoa."

Ele rolou os olhos. _Semântica._

Eles ficaram alguns instantes refletindo sobre a revelação – Sasuke querendo matar o filho-da-mãe, primeiro, por tocar em Sakura e, segundo, por dispensá-la daquela forma. Sakura apenas estudava a falta de expressão facial nele.

"Você era feliz com ele?" o Uchiha perguntou, não sem antes pensar um milhão de vezes se ele queria correr o risco de ouvir algo que não gostaria.

Ela ergueu as sobrancelhas. "O quê?"

"Era feliz com ele?"

"Nós... nos divertíamos, e eu gostava de conversar com ele."

_E do que vocês conversavam? Pulgas?_

Ela o pegou desprevenido ao lhe dar um beijo na boca que, dessa vez, ele respondeu friamente.

"Ninguém jamais vai me fazer mais feliz pelo resto da minha vida do que você me fez durante essas poucas semanas, Sasuke," ela sussurrou, acariciando o rosto ainda tenso e contrariado dele.

O coração gelado do Uchiha pareceu mais pesado. Ele não sabia o que respondê-la, apesar de ter certeza de que ela gostaria muito que ele o fizesse. Porém, não era segredo que Sasuke era péssimo em se articular com palavras, especialmente as que ele tinha dificuldades em encontrar e que seriam destinadas àquela mulher que virou a sua vida de cabeça para baixo.

Portanto, ele apenas a beijou com toda a intensidade que conseguia. Agarrou os cabelos dela, puxou o curvilíneo quadril para mais perto de si e a deixou completamente sem fôlego e, pelo sorriso que ela o deu quando desgrudaram-se os lábios, ele sabia que a sua mensagem tinha sido transmitida com sucesso.

"Diga-me que você não teve um caso com Gaara."

Ela rolou os olhos, gemeu em frustração e o empurrou para longe de si – o mais longe eu poderia ir em leito de hospital.

Xxxx

A.N.: No máximo mais três capítulos para que acabe... : (


	27. Chapter 27

**Data: **21/04/2013

**História: **Perímetro

"Sasuke," Sakura chamou enquanto o Uchiha, deitado ao seu lado, descia beijos pelo seu pescoço e enfiava uma mão na sua camisola. "Sasuke, pare."

"Por que?" ele quis saber displicentemente, sem interromper as suas atividades.

"Porque..." Ela se esqueceu, por um momento, do que ia falar quando ele mordiscou de leve o lóbulo da sua orelha. "Porque eu tenho que ir."

"Nem pense nisso." Ele começou a puxar a roupa dela para cima, expondo a sua calcinha, mas ela foi mais rápida do que ele e parou as suas mãos ávidas.

"Sasuke, é sério!" Ela riu, afastando os dedos dele. "Os guardas na porta do meu quarto devem acordar a qualquer minuto e perceberão que eu não estou onde deveria estar."

"Alguém já os deve ter visto dormindo no meio do corredor, Sakura," ele argumentou, passando uma perna sobre as dela para que ela não se movesse.

"As únicas pessoas que têm acesso ao meu quarto são as enfermeiras, e elas só passarão para me checar em um pouco mais de uma hora."

"Como sabe disso?"

Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha. "Por um acaso se esqueceu que sou uma médica? Sei os procedimentos padrão – inclusive sei também que a duração do efeito do sonífero que injetei nos guardas está prestes a acabar, e se eles acordarem e verem o que eu fiz, certamente Gaara reforçará a segurança na frente do meu quarto e será muito mais difícil –"

"Tudo bem, Sakura, já entendi," ele suspirou, abraçando a cintura dela.

Ela passou uma mão por todo o braço dele: desde os dedos na sua lombar até o ombro. "Não fique chateado, Sasuke. Nós até poderíamos tentar uma 'rapidinha', mas esse ferimento no seu abdome certamente limitaria muito as coisas," ela disse para provocá-lo.

"Você subestima a minha capacidade."

Sorrindo, ela acariciou o rosto dele. "Sabe que eu queria ficar aqui, mas eu realmente não posso sem me meter em encrenca. Prometo que amanhã conversarei com Gaara à respeito dessa obsessão dele por me manter longe de você. Se eu já estou bem o suficiente para drogar seguranças, devo estar bem o suficiente para te visitar, não acha?"

"Ele tem essa 'obsessão' porque gosta de você," Sasuke murmurou contra o ombro dela.

Sakura soltou uma exclamação de indignação. "Está louco? Gaara não gosta de mim!"

"Então por que ele veio até o meu quarto assim que acordei para me ameaçar caso eu te machucasse?" ele perguntou sem esconder a irritação – que era um leve motivo de divertimento para Sakura.

Ela rolou os olhos. "Está exagerando, Sasuke. Se conhecesse o Gaara tão bem quanto conheço –"

"Que ótima vantagem você tem, Sakura."

"—saberia que ele nunca foi um homem com muitos amigos e sempre foi tratado com desprezo pelas pessoas do seu lar. Por isso, quando finalmente alguém aparece e é amistoso e conversa com ele sem preconceitos, já é considerado amigo por ele," ela continuou, ignorando-o. "Ele aprendeu muito tarde a tratar os seus amigos de maneira correta. Eu sei que ele tem uma certa afeição _não romântica _por mim, mas ele apenas quer usar as suas novas habilidades sociais para me proteger porque eu sempre o tratei com respeito. Só isso."

"Está sendo ingênua, Sakura. É óbvio que ele gosta de você."

Ela rolou os olhos. _Homens... _Sasuke tinha todo o tempo do mundo para ter ciúmes dela quando eram adolescentes – e ela tentou, sem sucesso, incitá-lo. Agora que ela era uma mulher razoavelmente experiente no quesito relacionamentos e não tolerava com a mesma paciência esses ciúmes bobos, ele queria agir como o macho-alfa em uma péssima hora. É verdade que, em partes, era uma reação fofa dele, mas era um momento altamente inapropriado.

Para amenizar o clima, Sakura se inclinou sobre ele e lhe deu um beijo longo – e teve que interrompê-lo para parar a mão de Sasuke que voltava a viajar sob o tecido da sua roupa.

"Você realmente acha que..." ela começou a dizer e mordiscou o lábio inferior dele. "... mesmo se essa sua teoria impossível de que Gaara gosta de mim fosse verdade, ele seria alguma competição contra você?"

Sasuke engoliu em seco. Tanto o beijo quanto as palavras dele lhe deixaram com a garganta subitamente seca. "Eu não sei, Sakura."

"Pois deveria depois de eu ter salvado a sua vida," ela sussurrou e beijou-o mais uma vez. "Eu tenho que ir agora."

Ele não lutou (muito) dessa vez e ela pôde, enfim, ir para o seu quarto.

Xxx

Sasuke já estava acordado há algum tempo quando o médico apareceu no seu quarto. Era um homem um pouco mais velho do que ele, com início de calvície e óculos de aros grossos e pretos. De início ele até tentou manter uma conversa agradável com o Uchiha, mas este não estava com o menor dos ânimos para bate-papos com estranhos. Afinal, fazia mais de um dia que Sakura prometera que se esforçaria para visitá-lo e não o fez ainda – e se lembrara do Kazekage ter prometido o mesmo.

"Está se recuperando mais rápido do que o previsto, Sr. Uchiha," o médico disse, quebrando o silêncio desconfortável – para ele. "Se continuar nessa velocidade, acredito que receberá alta em aproximadamente dois dias."

"Ótimo."

"Mas precisará ficar de repouso por mais três semanas, no mínimo."

Sasuke assentiu como se estivesse aceitando a recomendação do médico. Obviamente essa ordem não seria seguida.

"Vou pedir a enfermeira que te leva uma última vez para tirar um raio-x e, talvez, uma RM para confirmarmos que –"

"É você quem atende Haruno Sakura?"

O médico o olha de esguelha enquanto anotava algo na ficha de Sasuke. "Sim."

"Quero que ela me visite."

O homem suspirou e colocou a prancheta com os dados de Sasuke em uma pequena estante ao lado da cama destinada a essa função. "Fui alertado de que poderia vir a me pedir isso e me foi recomendado dizer que ela está ocupada resolvendo assuntos burocráticos referentes à sua vila de origem."

"E em quê isso se relaciona com o fato de ela poder ou não vir me visitar?" Ele começava a perder a paciência.

"Não sei dizer e, mesmo se soubesse, acredito que não seria autorizado a fazê-lo. O Kazekage me notificou que o visitaria mais tarde. Seria mais esclarecedor se fizesse essas perguntas a ele."

Sasuke respirou fundo. Tinha dito a Gaara que nada tinha contra Suna, mas, agora, começava a ter. Se não estivesse acamado era provável que já teria pegado aquele médico pelas lapelas do jaleco e o sacudido até que lhe revelasse o número do quarto de Sakura e, com alta médica ou não, ele iria até lá.

"Pode me dizer ao menos quando ela receberá alta?" ele perguntou por entre os dentes, fulminando o homem com os olhos – que quase se metamorfosearam em um par de sharingan.

Ele empurrou os óculos com a ponta do dedo para cima, nervoso. "Depois que terminar aqui, ela será a minha próxima paciente, e então poderei te dar uma resposta. Porém, ela estava evoluindo tão bem quanto você quando a vi pela última vez. Ela é uma médica excepcional e está usando as suas habilidades para acelerar a sua recuperação."

Sasuke ficou em silêncio. Já suspeitava que Sakura se recuperaria mais rápido do que a média assim que as suas reservas de chackra retornassem ao normal.

"Gostaria que eu desse algum recado?" o médico perguntou.

Sasuke sabia que tinha coisas para dizer a ela – e ele sabia que ela estava pronta para ouvir. Porém, não as transmitiria por terceiros – nem ele sabia ao certo como iria dizer pessoalmente.

Portanto, recusou.

Xxxx

**A.N.:** Capítulo curtinho, mas espero postar outro nos próximos dois dias!


	28. Chapter 28

**História: **Perímetro

No fim da tarde, horas depois da consulta com o médico (que não voltara para lhe transmitir notícias de Sakura e, consequentemente, escreveu o seu nome na lista negra de Sasuke), finalmente a mulher irritante cuja ausência o incomodou durante todo este intervalo apareceu. Usava roupas civis que ele conseguia distinguir pelo estilo que eram de Suna, e presumiu que ela tivesse recebido alta.

"Disse que viria de manhã," ele acusou assim que ela fechou a porta. Não estava com paciência para delongas, e a culpa era toda dela.

Sakura suspirou e se aproximou da cama. "Eu sei, mas tive que resolver alguns assuntos que deixei pendente em Konoha..." Ela mordeu o lábio inferior. "... sobre os Mãos Limpas."

Sasuke a encarou, tentando entender o porquê do nervosismo dela.

"Enviei uma carta a Tsunade lhe dizendo que estava bem e em Suna," ela continuou e se sentou na beirada da cama. "Eu deveria ter voltado à Konoha algumas semanas atrás, e aposto que todos devem estar bastante preocupados. Eu... eu não disse que me encontrei com você."

Ele assentiu. Não sabia por que, mas em nenhum momento ele duvidou que Sakura não mantivesse o segredo sobre o encontro dos dois. Pelo visto a confiança dele naquela mulher teimosa era maior do que imaginava.

"Sakura."

"Sim?"

"Olhe o meu ferimento."

Ela franze o cenho. "Por quê? O médico não te passou visita?"

"Não confio nele."

Ela sorriu, satisfeita com as palavras implícitas no pedido dele. "Como não pode confiar nele? Ele foi um dos responsáveis por salvar a sua vida, se não se lembra."

Não foi ele quem quase se sacrificou para me trazer até aqui, ele quis dizer, mas, por algum motivo, não o fez. Apenas rolou os olhos e pediu (não ordenou) mais uma vez que ela checasse o ferimento no seu abdome.

Com o sorriso ainda mais escancarado no rosto ela levantou o pijama dele e ergueu a sobrancelha quando viu a cueca que ele usava. Era algo horrendo, cor de pele, frouxa, que pareceu ter saído de uma loja masculina de terceira idade. "O que é isso?"

Ele revirou os olhos mais uma vez. "Eu não trouxe exatamente uma bagagem de roupas comigo, Sakura. Alguma das enfermeiras me arranjou essa cueca."

"Do jeito que elas têm uma queda – ou melhor, um precipício – por você, imaginei que te vestiriam algo mais sensual."

Ele alteou uma sobrancelha da sua maneira característica. "Está me dizendo que eu não estou sensual?"

Talvez, se o seu instinto médico não tivesse aflorado assim que bateu o olho no ferimento de Sasuke ela tivesse dado uma risada maior. Porém, mesmo diante de uma rara piada vinda de Uchiha Sasuke ela não se desconcentrou do seu profissionalismo – o que surpreendeu o seu mais novo paciente. Ele se lembrava de como o foco daquela garotinha de cabelos rosa era facilmente desviado e dificilmente retornava, seja por algum descontrole emocional, seja por algo que a sua paixão da época dissesse.

Ela passou um dedo ao redor da sua sutura. "Dói?"

Ele balançou a cabeça em negativa, e quando notou que ela não desgrudaria os olhos do machucado para percebê-lo, ele murmurou um "não" que ela surpreendentemente ouviu, e continuou a inspecioná-lo.

Ele já havia visto aquela mulher nua, em diversas posições que muitos poderiam considerar embaraçosas. Já a viu de _lingerie_, vestida apenas uma blusa sua que ficava grande e atraente demais nela, já a viu totalmente molhada ao tomar banho_._ Sentiu a pele dele sob a sua – saboreou aquela pele em todos os pontos daquele corpo escultural. Porém, dentre todos esses contextos, eram poucos aqueles em que ele a achou tão excitante quanto aquele – e ele nem ao menos conseguia ver pelo decote dela.

"Tudo me parece perfeitamente bem," ela disse e quando, enfim, conseguiu prestar atenção em alguma coisa, percebeu um certo problema dentro da cueca horrenda escolhida pelas enfermeiras. "Sasuke!" ela exclamou, rindo.

Sem ligar para as suas malditas suturas e para a dor que sentiria se se movimentasse rápido, ele puxou a boca dela para colar na sua antes que ela pudesse sequer pensar em protestar. Não fazia mais de quarenta e oito horas que eles haviam trocado um beijo como aquele, mas, para ele, uma eternidade pareceu ter se passado. _Quando eu me transformei em um imbecil desse escalão? O meu cérebro deve ter sido afetado em algum ponto da luta contra os Mãos Limpas para me fazer sentir falta de um beijo que conseguiria em qualquer lugar. _

Ele estava errado e, infelizmente, sabia.

Sasuke tentava deitá-la sobre si, mas ela resistia – sem interromper o beijo. Como, diabos, ela conseguia demonstrar qualquer resistência quando as suas línguas se entrelaçavam daquela maneira? A sua mente não conseguia nem se lembrar de que estavam em um hospital – não que esse simples fato o impedisse de fazer o que queria há dias e lhe era cruelmente negado.

E seria novamente.

"Sasuke, não podemos," ela sussurrou quando ele desceu beijos pelo seu pescoço, ainda tentando colocá-la por cima de si. "O seu ferimento ainda não está completamente recuperado."

"Eu não me importo."

"Mas eu sim." Ela reuniu o pouco que lhe restava de autocontrole e afastou as mãos dele de debaixo da sua blusa. _Ele certamente não perde tempo. _"Se não quiser passar mais tempo neste hospital é melhor não arriscarmos qualquer agravamento do seu ferimento."

Ele respirou fundo e a soltou. Parecia que ela agora adquirira como um _hobbie _irritá-lo quando ele já estava mais do que impaciente. Como se já não bastasse ter que ficar preso àquela maldita cama desconfortável com enfermeiras injetando sabe-se-lá-o-quê em sua veia o tempo inteiro, não deixando-o dormir.

"Não fique assim," ela tentou amenizar a visível insatisfação no rosto dele. "Pelo que eu pude ver você não deverá ficar aqui por mais tempo. O médico disse algo sobre isso?"

"Disse," ele resmungou, como uma criança pirracenta cujo brinquedo foi tirado das suas mãos.

"O que ele disse?" ela insistiu, acariciando a coxa dele.

Ele deu de ombros. "Que eu poderia receber alta em alguns dias."

Sakura lambeu os lábios, estudando-o, mas apenas encontrou a usual indiferença. "Isso é bom, certo?"

Por não saber a resposta, ele preferiu ficar calado. Sim, era bom que ele estava prestes a se desvencilhar daquele hospital – e, com alguma sorte, para sempre. Porém, o que criava dúvidas em seu raciocínio eram quais benefícios e malefícios viriam depois.

Pela expressão apreensiva no rosto dela ele sabia que ela pensava o mesmo.

"O que irá acontecer, Sasuke?" ela perguntou tanto para incitar as suas próprias reflexões quanto para incitar as dele.

"Eu não sei," ele murmurou a meia-verdade. Já tinha uma idéia pré-formada e que a cada minuto ganhava mais força, mas que ainda não se concretizara totalmente. Ela não precisava saber disso. Acabaria fazendo mais perguntas que ele suspeitava não saber as respostas e, se soubesse, não tinha certeza se seria agradaria a todos.

Ela olhou para o colo dela, pensativa. Sasuke percebera que ela estava se preparando para falar algo, e a demora para fazê-lo, mais do que as possíveis palavras, o deixou um pouco ansioso.

"E-Eu não tenho certeza, mas..." ela começou, voltando a levantar o rosto. "... mas já que você salvou a minha vida em algumas ocasiões, Tsunade não seria tão severa com você caso deseje –"

"Esta possibilidade não existe, Sakura. Você sabe disso," ele a cortou antes que continuasse. Desde o segundo em que se decidiu por cuidar dela na sua casa, longas semanas atrás, ele esperava pelo momento em que ela traria essa conversa à tona daquela forma, clara como um cristal. Sakura já o tinha dito que não o forçaria a volta para Konoha, mas ele sabia que este anseio estava dormente dentro dela e acordou quando eles se aproximaram durante a estadia dela na sua casa. O seu ego e a esperança de que ela ainda guardasse algum tipo de sentimento por ele lhe fez acreditar que ela manifestaria o seu desejo de tê-lo de volta em Konoha e, por isso, ele não ficou surpreso.

"Mas por quê?" A voz dela tinha uma pitada de desespero e outra de impaciência. "Konoha já foi o seu lar uma vez, por que não pode ser de novo? Eu tenho – quero dizer, _nós_, Naruto, Kakashi e eu – temos uma saudade imensurável de você, Sasuke." Os olhos dela se encheram de lágrimas. Ele resistiu à vontade de desviar os seus. "Não se passa um dia sequer sem que lembremos como era boa a nossa equipe –"

"Pare, Sakura," ele pediu, soando mais ríspido do que intencionava. "Eu já te disse que Konoha não me quer assim como eu não a quero."

"O que quer dizer com 'Konoha não te quer'? Naruto, Kakashi e eu somos Konoha, e você sabe que o que mais queremos é que você volte para casa."

"Não se trata de vocês."

"Então, pelo amor de Deus, do quê se trata?" Ela já não conseguiu mais segurar as lágrimas e ele sentiu o seu estômago se contorcer diante delas.

Ele fez uma pausa. Deveria explicá-la o porquê da sua repulsa por Konoha? Uchiha Sasuke não devia explicações a ninguém – nunca deveu, mesmo quando ainda era uma adolescente inconseqüente cujas escolhas prejudicaram (e muito) diversas pessoas que não mereciam ser afetadas, sendo Sakura uma delas. Porém, ao olhar nos olhos úmidos daquela mulher que arriscou a sua vida para salvar a sua ele sentiu que não lhe causaria mal abrir uma brecha a sua própria regra.

Afina, seria apenas mais uma brecha aberta por sua antiga e irritante companheira de time.

"Konoha fez algo imperdoável contra a minha família," ele disse.

Ela piscou. "Contra os seus pais?"

"Não. Contra todo o meu clã."

Ela franziu o cenho, confusa. "Mas o que –"

"Não pergunte. Não irei te dizer, pelo menos não agora," ele continuou. "Prefiro que viva em uma ilusão onde a sua vila é perfeita do que em uma realidade com rancores pelo seu próprio lar."

Ele dissera aquilo porque já saboreou os dois lados. Quando era menor acreditava que a culpa de tudo de ruim que lhe acontecera era do seu irmão mais velho, o garoto que destruiu todas as suas perspectivas de um futuro normal, o seu sangue que o tornou um homem completamente desapegado, inclusive do seu lar. Ele odiava demais Itachi para poder amar qualquer outra coisa, seja as pessoas que tentavam preencher o vazio do seu coração, seja a vila que, durante anos, ele considerava o lugar onde pertencia – junto com a sua família.

Entretanto, anos depois uma reviravolta aconteceu em seu caminho e tudo em que Sasuke acreditava foi por água abaixo – novamente, assim como o amor que tinha pelo seu irmão fora destruído com o massacre do clã Uchiha. O ódio que antes era exclusivo do seu irmão, agora, fora transferido em sua totalidade para Konoha – tarde demais.

"Sasuke, por favor," Sakura pediu, segurando a mão dele. "Eu não sou mais aquela garotinha inocente que sonhava viver um conto de fadas. Eu sei que Konoha já teve os seus governos corruptos e desonestos – eu inclusive já presenciei alguns episódios vergonhosos dos políticos da Folha."

Ele balançou a cabeça. "Eu não acredito que o que quer que tenha visto seja tão grave quanto os meus motivos, Sakura. Não insista. Um dia saberá."

"Você não vai me dizer?"

"Não."

"Vai me deixar viver, como você mesmo disse, em uma _ilusão_?"

"Sim."

Ela mordeu o lábio. "Agora que você me disse que há algo tremendamente errado em Konoha é óbvio que eu não descansarei até descobrir o que é, e acredite que em mim quando eu digo que eu _vou _descobrir, Sasuke, custe o que custar, doa a quem doer."

"Sei que vai." Ele dizia a verdade. Sakura era uma mulher teimosa, persistente, leal e inteligente. Não tardaria a encaixar todas as peças do quebra-cabeça que ele demorou anos para montar.

"Então, por que simplesmente não me conta de uma vez?" ela insistiu.

"Não tenho provas comigo. Seria melhor se você visse com os próprios olhos."

Ele não mentia quando dizia que não portava provas para sustentar as suas acusações, mas não era esse o principal motivo para esconder este segredo dela. Ele só não queria vê-la tão desolada e desnorteada quanto ele ficou ao tomar conhecimento da notícia fatídica. Preferia que ela soubesse por outros meios a ser ele o responsável por mais lágrimas dela.

Ela suspirou e jogou a cabeça para trás, frustrada. "Eu não vou conseguir te convencer a me dizer, vou?"

"Não." A teimosia dos dois era praticamente igual. Ele estava tão resoluto a manter a boca fechada quanto ela estava por fazê-lo revelar alguma coisa, qualquer detalhe. Alguém teria que desistir, e ele estava aliviado por ser ela.

"Se não vai para Konoha, para onde vai?" ela perguntou, enxugando as lágrimas.

"Eu ainda não sei." Ele não mentia.

"Vai ficar em Suna até se decidir?"

De uma coisa ele tinha certeza. "Vou embora assim que puder."

"Para onde?" ela quis saber, cada vez mais irritada com todo o mistério desnecessário que ele criava. "Vai perambular por aí até encontrar uma vila inexistente em mapas onde ninguém te conheça para recomeçar a sua vida sozinho de novo?"

"Provavelmente."

Ele sabia que a sua resposta a irritaria, mas era a verdade. Não queria ficar em Suna. Não queria arriscar ter o seu paradeiro descoberto, especialmente pela Vila da Areia estar próxima e ser aliada de Konoha, e quanto mais tempo ficava ali, maiores eram as chances de rumores surgirem a seu respeito e, consequentemente, maiores as chances de alguém de Konoha além de Sakura saberem que ele esteve ali, na sua vila vizinha.

Mas ele também não sabia para onde ir, o que não era necessariamente um problema. Já fora nômade por alguns meses, andarilho sem destino. Estava mais do que acostumado a se virar em ambientes hostis e sem o menor conforto. Poderia arranjar alguns trabalhos temporários que lhe dessem algum dinheiro para não morrer de fome – ou, se nada desse certo, roubaria, como já fez antes, de pessoas ricas que nem ao menos sentiriam falta de alguns trocados em seus bolsos, ou de bandidos cujo dinheiro não lhes pertencia.

Ele sabia se virar.

Sakura desviou os seus olhos molhados para os dele, indiferentes. "Jamais me dirá onde está."

Ele suspirou. Por que ela fazia aquele tipo de pergunta? Apenas ouviria o que não queria, e ele não tinha mais a coragem de mentir descaradamente para ela.

"Não é seguro que saiba, Sakura," ele respondeu, sabendo perfeitamente bem qual seria a reação dela.

E as suas previsões não poderiam estar mais certas.

"Então é isso?" ela perguntou com os olhos brilhando em fúria e desapontamento. "Você se recusa a me falar o motivo que irá me privar de te ver por sabe-se lá quantos anos, mas também não me dirá para onde vai? Quando eu poderei te ver de novo, Sasuke? Ou melhor, onde eu poderei te ver de novo? Vai me deixar dormir todas as noites sem saber se está vivo ou morto porque acha que é seguro que eu não saiba o nome de uma mísera vila? Mais uma vez o seu egoísmo me obrigará a contar com um capricho seu para, quem sabe, decidir me procurar, ou contarei com a sorte – ou melhor, azar – de vagar por florestas à beira da morte na esperança de tropeçar na sua casa novamente."

Ela se levanta da cama, ele tenta puxá-la de volta, mas ela retrai o braço antes que ele pudesse tocá-la.

"Espere –"

"Acho que eu estava errada quando disse que não era mais uma garotinha ingênua que acredita em contos de fadas." Ela chorava, as mãos cerradas em punhos ao lado do corpo. "Eu não sei em que ponto a minha burrice voltou a me cegar e eu não pude ver que continuávamos aquelas mesmas duas crianças: você, frio, distante, calculista e completamente insensível aos meus sentimentos, e eu uma idiota que corria atrás de você esperando que você milagrosamente mudasse e percebesse que o meu amor não é venenoso. Como sempre, eu estava equivocada. Nada mudou. Ainda somos os dois maiores idiotas do mundo."

Ela sai, e ele não a chama de volta, o golpe final no seu coração já fragilizado.

E, mesmo após ter recebido alta e autorização para visitá-lo quando quisesse, ela não o faz mais.


	29. Chapter 29

**História: **Perímetro

Sakura suspirava enquanto abria a porta do seu apartamento. Era inegável que ela adorasse o hospital e o trabalho que exercia nele. Porém, após 72 horas seguidas de plantão dormindo pouco mais de 8 horas no total em uma cama cujo conforto em nada se comparava com a sua, o que ela mais queria era chegar em casa e descansar.

Entretanto, assim que acendeu as luzes da sala de estar toda a sua exaustão evaporou e o seu descanso, esquecido. Algo estava errado em seu apartamento. Ela não sabia identificar o quê, mas o seu instinto lhe gritava que alguma coisa definitivamente estava errada.

Puxou uma kunai de dentro da bolsa – arma que todo e qualquer ninja carregava consigo em tempo integral. Cautelosamente ela recomeçou a adentrar o apartamento, lembrando de deixar a porta da frente aberta caso precisasse sair rapidamente por ela. Não teria vergonha de fugir e pedir ajuda. Afinal, as suas reservas de chackra estavam quase esgotadas após a sua jornada de trabalho e a sua mente, cansada, retardando os seus reflexos e capacidade de raciocínio.

Ela procurou por o que quer que estivesse atiçando os seus instintos na sala, na cozinha, na varanda e em todos outros cômodos da sua residência, mas não encontrou nada fora no lugar, nada de diferente – o que apenas intensificou o seu estado de alerta.

Só lhe restava vasculhar o seu quarto.

Lentamente e com os ouvidos aguçados ela percorreu o corredor que terminava no único e, consequentemente seu, quarto. Durante o percurso ela se perguntava quem poderia estar – ou esteve – ali, e por quê. Ela não tinha muitos inimigos e os poucos que tinha eram de longa data; por que quereriam revanche justamente agora e daquela maneira, dentro da sua própria casa? Seria muita burrice atacá-la no local onde residiam os seus maiores aliados e os seus melhores recursos.

Porém, mesmo o intruso não sendo a seu inimigo mais inteligente, ela não baixou a guarda. Ele poderia ter escolhido aquela estratégia por excesso de confiança e por achar que poderia derrotá-la em seu próprio território e sair impune; Sakura não sabia dizer. Portanto, ergueu ainda mais a sua kunai e avançou para o único cômodo não inspecionado.

E que também estava aparentemente vazio.

_O que está acontecendo aqui?_

Convencida de que algo ainda estava errada, Sakura procurou dentro do seu armário, debaixo na cama, na suíte do quarto e em todos os outros cantos possíveis do cômodo, mas tudo estava dentro dos conformes, exatamente como ela havia deixado antes de partir para o trabalho três dias antes.

Ela estava prestes a correr para a casa de Naruto para que ele a ajudasse a solucionar este mistério quando os seus olhos caíram sobre a sua escrivaninha sob a janela do quarto e ela descartou a idéia de chamar pelo seu amigo.

Sobre a mesa havia uma carta, mais para um papel comum dobrado e, ao seu lado, um anel – e ela não precisou de meio segundo para concluir o que ele significava.

_Sasuke._

Era o anel que pertenceu a Itachi.

_Sasuke esteve aqui, no meu apartamento. _

Ela engoliu em seco. Poderia ele ainda estar ali? Ela vistoriou mais uma vez o seu quarto e enviou ondas de chackra por toda a sua casa para tentar detectar a presença dele – ou de qualquer outra pessoa. Nada.

Com a kunai ainda em mãos ela pegou os objetos deixados na sua escrivaninha com o cuidado, suspeitando de que ali existisse alguma armadilha. Nada aconteceu. Inspecionou o anel. Era mesmo o de Itachi: tinha até mesmo os três riscos que Sasuke alegara ter ele mesmo feito quando eram crianças. A prata era a mesma, e havia também o símbolo do clã Uchiha e o nome do seu dono cravados no lugar que Sasuke mencionou. Não havia dúvidas de que era o anel que quase que lhe custou a vida para ser recuperado.

As suas suspeitas de que tivesse sido Sasuke quem entrara na sua casa se consolidava cada vez mais. Afinal, apenas ele tinha aquele anel e, com mais modernas armadilhas que Sakura instalara em todas as portas e janelas do seu apartamento seria impossível um ninja com habilidades menores do que as de Sasuke entrar ali sem ser detectado.

Ela pondera. Poderia ser uma emboscada. Se quem quer que tivesse invadido a sua casa conseguiu fazê-lo na surdina, certamente não teria grandes dificuldades em falsificar um anel e usá-lo como isca para atraí-la para uma emboscada.

Entretanto, para se falsificar um anel era necessário, obviamente, ter o original em mãos para servir como modelo. Se aquele era realmente uma imitação, como e quem conseguiu o original? Sasuke não se desfaria com facilidade de um objeto que pertenceu ao seu irmão e que ele adquiriu com tanto trabalho. Aquele anel só não estaria com Sasuke se tivesse sido arrancado dele – e ela apostava que ele ofereceria a maior das resistências para não perdê-lo.

Ele poderia ter se ferido seriamente no processo – ou pior, poderia ter sido assassinado.

As mãos de Sakura começaram a tremer e suor frio começou a brotar na sua testa.

_Ele poderia estar ferido._

O primeiro suspeito que lhe veio a mente foi o grupo dos Mãos Limpas. Eles eram os únicos que sabiam que Sakura e Sasuke haviam se encontrado e que eram aliados, sabiam também que o Uchiha gostava daquela jóia e era os únicos que aparentemente tinham motivos para se vingarem de ambos. Eles poderia ter ferido Sasuke gravemente – ou pior – e agora queriam atrair Sakura para uma armadilha a fim de lhe darem o mesmo fim.

Quando começou a sentir os primeiros sinais do desespero Sakura fechou os olhos, respirou fundo e se forçou a se acalmar. Não tinha nem ao menos a certeza de que aquilo era uma falsificação. Ela não era perita em jóias e não conhecia o anel original tão bem assim para poder distingui-lo de uma imitação. O que tinha em mãos poderia ser o que pertencia a Sasuke e ele o deixou no seu apartamento de propósito.

Foi então que ela se lembrou que havia um bilhete junto ao anel.

_Cachoeira 7, amanhã, 0109. Leve o objeto que entreguei. Queime depois de ler._

Era o que estava escrito. Se qualquer outra pessoa o lesse provavelmente não entenderia o recado, mas ela soube decifrar a mensagem imediatamente. Konoha tinha exatas quatro cachoeiras nos seus arredores, e uma delas era frequentemente o ponto de encontro do Time Sete: exatamente a Cachoeira 7 descrita no papel, a que ficava a leste do portão sul da vila. 0109 era um código bobo feito pelo Time Kakashi que significava 19:00h: quando queriam falar de algum horário eles costumava intercalar os números dos quatro dígitos da hora e minutos.

Somente ela, Sasuke, Naruto e Kakashi sabiam – ou deveriam ser os únicos a saber – da existência tanto do apelido dado a cachoeira quanto ao código usado ao se referirem a um horário.

E somente Sasuke tinha o anel de Itachi.

Portanto, só poderia ser ele quem deixou aqueles objetos na sua escrivaninha.

O coração de Sakura pulou uma batida.

Valia a pena arriscar cair em uma armadilha que poderia custar a sua vida para encontrar um homem que a ignorou por mais de seis meses – um homem que não confiava o bastante nela para lhe revelar a sua localização?

A sua racionalidade sussurrava que não, mas o seu coração e instinto lhe berravam que sim – e eles não falharam quando, moribunda, eles a arrastaram para o meio de uma floresta que rodeava coincidentemente a casa de ninguém menos que Uchiha Sasuke.

E, mais uma vez, Sasuke era o motivo de uma guerra civil entre o seu cérebro e o seu coração. Porém, daquela vez, ela se preservaria.

Xxxx

**A.N.: **Tive que fazer este capítulo curtinho, mas o outro já está a caminho!


	30. Chapter 30

**História: **Perímetro

Sakura não sabia explicar por que, mas, mesmo dormindo, a mesma sensação estranha que a incomodou momentos antes de encontrar o bilhete e o anel de Sasuke em sua escrivaninha a cutucou durante o seu sono.

Ela acordou arregalando os olhos. Mesmo deitada virada para parede ela sabia que tinha alguém no seu quarto, perto de si. Ficou congelada. Como alguém conseguiu entrar na sua casa pela segunda vez em menos de uma semana? Já tinha reforçado a sua segurança quando constatou a primeira invasão; como alguém pode ser tão bom em penetrar no seu sistema de defesa pouco tempo depois e com tamanha eficiência?

Quando ouviu um barulho mínimo – como se o invasor tivesse se remexido no mesmo lugar – os seus instintos a fizeram se sentar rapidamente e procurar a kunai que sempre mantinha debaixo do travesseiro, mas nada encontrou.

Desesperada e desarmada, ela se virou para trás a fim de ficar de frente para quem quer que estivesse ali.

E tomou o maior susto da sua vida.

Os seus olhos voltaram a se arregalar ao se deparar com Uchiha Sasuke sentado na cadeira que acompanhava a sua escrivaninha, segurado a kunai que ela desesperadamente procurava.

Ela piscou os seus olhos ainda mais arregalados e abriu e fechou a boca, sem emitir nenhuma palavra.

_Como eu não o percebi ali antes? _Poderia reconhecer o cheiro, a presença, a mudança de atmosfera que ele causava mesmo quando ela estava de olhos fechados; por que não daquela vez?

Eles se encararam por quase um minuto enquanto Sakura tentava se decidir se aquilo era ou não um genjutsu de mau gosto pregado por alguém que queria rir as suas custas.

"Pensei que havia te dito para me encontrar uma semana atrás," ele finalmente diz, cada palavra percorrendo todos os nervos de Sakura, aguçando-os.

Ela ofegava, de olhos esbugalhados, ainda sem acreditar no que via. "Eu... eu ainda estou dormindo?"

Sasuke teria esboçado um sorriso se não estivesse tão furioso. "Não sabe ler a porra de um bilhete, Sakura? Por que não foi me encontrar semana passada?"

Ela balançou a cabeça e murmurou um "kai", tentando ver se aquilo era realmente um genjutsu – o que não era. A sua incredulidade era mais do que justificável. Afinal, ela – nem ninguém – jamais esperaria a presença de Uchiha Sasuke em Konoha, principalmente no seu quarto, em plena luz do dia.

"Sasuke?" ela sussurrou, ainda confusa.

Ela o viu cerrar os dentes, como se o nome dele nos lábios dela lhe causasse algum tipo de reação. "Por que não foi me encontrar?" ele perguntou novamente, falando devagar.

Ela estava muito nervosa como há muito não ficava. A hospitalização forçada dele em Suna fora o mais perto de Konoha que Sasuke chegou desde que foi embora, anos atrás; o que, diabos, ele estava subitamente fazendo dentro da vila que tanto evitava?

"E-eu não puder sair... Tive que trabalhar –"

"Mentira. Não tinha plantões naquela noite. Diga-me a verdade."

Ela enrugou a testa. A cada segundo ficava mais confusa – o que, considerando que se tratava de Sasuke, era até normal. "Sabia que eu não tinha plantões?"

"Acha que sou um tolo, Sakura?" ele se inclinou na cadeira, como se quisesse chegar mais perto dela. Ele estava furioso, ela pôde perceber. Os seus olhos negros estavam estreitados e todos os músculos do rosto dele pareciam tensos. "Pensa que eu me infiltraria nessa maldita vila e arriscaria ser capturado para lhe dar um recado se eu não tivesse a mais absoluta certeza de que você estaria livre no horário planejado? É óbvio que eu sabia que não tinha plantões!"

"Mas... como?" O seu choque diminuía aos poucos, mas o seu cérebro ainda parecia ligeiramente liquefeito com a presença dele ali, a poucos metros dela sentado na _sua _cadeira no _seu _quarto depois de tantos meses de saudade.

"Isso não importa. Quero que me responda por que me fez arriscar o meu pescoço apenas para ser deixado esperando como um imbecil por você."

Era ele mesmo ali, ela concluiu, sentando-se na cama. Sakura era uma exímia detectadora de gengutsus, e se o seu "kai" não funcionou aquilo certamente não era um. Além disso, ela duvidava que uma voz proveniente de uma ilusão tivesse aquele efeito no seu corpo: os arrepios, o rodopiar do estômago, o palpitar acelerado do seu coração. Somente o Sasuke verdadeiro seria capaz daquilo – e mais ninguém, seja uma imitação dele, seja qualquer outra voz de qualquer outra pessoa.

Sakura suspira e cruza as pernas, mais relaxada agora que tinha certeza de que aquilo não era uma ilusão e de que aquele homem que não estava sendo nada agradável com ela depois de quase seis meses sem se verem era realmente Sasuke.

"Por que eu iria ao seu encontro, Sasuke?" ela questiona. "De que me adiantaria te ver se você iria embora outra vez? Meses atrás você me convenceu de que não me queria mais em sua vida, e por mais que tivesse doído aceitar esse fato, respeitei e aprendi duramente a conviver com esta sua decisão. Por que te encontrar de novo e correr o altíssimo risco de não te ver novamente e sofrer pela terceira vez? Você não pode malear os meus sentimentos desse jeito. Não pode entrar e sair da minha vida ao seu bel prazer. Já me machucou demais, Sasuke, e seria egoísta da sua parte querer me machucar de novo e ainda mais profundamente."

Ela falou tudo de uma vez – todas as palavras e sentimentos que apertaram o seu peito desde o instante em que ele a rejeito no hospital de Suna. Quando viu a proposta dele escrita no bilhete ela considerou encontrá-lo justamente para expor o que há muito tempo estava entalado na sua garganta, mas a balança pesou mais para o lado "contra" do que "prós".

Ele engole em seco e se ajeita na cadeira. Sabia que a grande maioria do que ela disse fazia sentido, mas ele ainda se sentiu extremamente confortável pelo o que ouviu.

"Pensei que quisesse me ver," ele disse, determinado a não deixar transparecer que se sentira ofendido pela razão de Sakura.

"Eu queria," ela murmurou de volta, deixando que as lágrimas inundassem os seus olhos. "Mas não tendo a certeza de que somente o acaso ou um capricho seu nos reuniria novamente."

Ele se levanta e caminha até parar próximo da lateral da cama, mais perto da mulher que só lhe causava problemas, e a encarou de cima para baixo. "O que eu tinha que ter feito, então, para que fosse ao meu encontro?"

"Voltado para Konoha. Ou, pelo menos, me dado um previsão de quando voltaria."

Ele esfrega uma mão no rosto, frustrado, e pela primeira vez ela percebe que ele tinha o anel de Itachi no seu dedo. _Como ele o achou dentro do meu cofre?_ "Quantas vezes mais eu vou ter que te dizer –"

"Mais nenhuma. Eu já sei perfeitamente bem que não vai voltar, e é por isso que eu não queria te ver de novo."

"Isso está me soando como um ultimato."

"E é. Já não tenho mais ânimo, desejo e tempo para ter incertezas na minha vida e você, Sasuke, é a maior delas."

Ele ficou calado, refletindo por um momento enquanto olhava nos olhos úmidos dela. "Voltar para Konoha não está nos meus planos. Talvez, nunca estará."

"Então, talvez te ver nunca estará nos meus planos também," ela sussurrou, e Sasuke pôde ver a dor no rosto dela ao anunciar.

Ele encarou os olhos aguados dela por quase um minuto. Queria esganá-la e abraçá-la ao mesmo tempo. Sabia que os motivos dela poderiam ser razoáveis. Porém, não queria que ela escolhesse pelo racional. Afinal, não foi isso o que ele fez ao se infiltrar na vila para dar um maldito recado a ela? Ele, com toda a certeza, não estava pensando corretamente naquele momento – ele não praticamente não estava pensando. Nunca, em sã consciência, ele se arriscaria tanto por uma pessoa por algo que, aparentemente, era pouco demais – um pedaço de papel e um anel.

Entretanto, ele fez o que fez justamente por acreditar que ela aceitaria o seu pedido – ou ordem, para ser mais exato. Nos planos dele não existia uma opção em que ela se recusasse a encontrá-lo. Ela deu mostras que ainda gostava dele – e muito, já que quase perdeu a sua vida por ele – então, por que ele consideraria que ela não viria ao seu encontro? Parecia absurdo demais para merecer a ponderação de Sasuke.

Mas ele estava errado. Ela o surpreendera novamente – pela centésima vez desde que tropeçara na sua casa meses atrás. Ela conseguir tomá-lo desprevenido em um campo que ele julgava saber como ninguém: os sentimentos dela.

_Ela não é mais aquela garotinha facilmente manipulável, Uchiha. Aprendeu isso durante a estadia dela na sua casa; por um acaso se esqueceu? _

Ele ficou furioso, com ela, por tê-lo deixado esperando, e com ele, por ter errado no julgamento da sua antiga companheira de time. Ele era um idiota, ela era uma idiota e todo aquele contexto era ainda mais idiota.

Ele cerrou os punhos ao lado do corpo.

"Você nunca mais vai me ver," ele sibilou, metralhando-a com os olhos. "Nunca mais espere que eu me sacrifique como me sacrifiquei para deixar a porra de um bilhete na sua casa."

Ela começou a chorar livremente. Ele queria ordená-la que não o fizesse. Machucava-o.

"É uma escolha sua, assim como não querer te ver até que tenha se restabelecido é uma minha," ela sussurrou, visivelmente triste.

_Se está tão deprimida, por que faz isso com nós dois, Sakura?_

Ele a fita por mais alguns segundos, e ela pôde ver que ele estava indeciso. Jamais havia visto aquela expressão no rosto dele. Talvez, se não tivessem passado tanto tempo juntos, atravessando situações complicadas e literalmente de vida ou morte, ela não fosse capaz de identificar a ligeira mudança na expressão facial de um homem feito de gelo. Mas ela o fez, e o seu coração se aqueceu um pouco. Aquilo não estava sendo fácil para ele. Quem sabe, estava sendo tão difícil para ele quanto estava sendo para ela – e estava sendo humanamente impossível para Sakura.

Ela queria escolhê-lo, ficar mais alguns minutos – e, com sorte, algumas horas – mais com ele. Entretanto, por mais que quisesse deixar o seu coração falar mais alto, precisava escolher a si mesma antes. Os seus longos anos como ninja lhe ensinaram selecionar as situações em que deveria ouvir a sua cabeça antes do seu coração, e ela imaginava que essa era uma delas. Não tinha certeza se o que estava fazendo era o certo, mas, das outras vezes em que preteriu Sasuke em detrimento do seu amor próprio, acabou ferida demais. Talvez fosse a hora de tomar decisões diferentes para tentar traçar caminhos diferentes e evitar o mesmo final infeliz.

"Sasuke –"

Ela tentou justificar mais uma vez, mas ele foi embora pela janela antes que ela pudesse completar o nome dele.

_Acabou._


	31. Chapter 31

**História: **Perímetro

Sakura acordou sobressaltada. Alguém batia com força e insistência na sua porta do seu apartamento e, quando a sua mente ficou um pouco mais desperta, o seu pessimismo interpretou aquela urgência no meio da madrugada como sempre o fazia: era alguma notícia ruim.

Ela jogou o cobertor para o lado e se levantou do sofá com um pulo. Mais desperta, pegou uma kunai que qualquer ninja prevenido sempre deixava debaixo do travesseiro e deu uma corridinha até o barulho que a tirou de um sono conturbado.

"Quem é?" ela quis saber, aproximando-se da porta cautelosamente.

"Sou eu, Sakura-chan!"

Ela suspirou. O fato de ser Naruto quem a incomodava àquela hora do dia não a tranqüilizava; pelo contrário. Talvez tivesse sido ele o escolhido para lhe enviar uma notícia trágica – ou alguma missão, ela esperava que não – por ser o amigo mais próximo que ela tinha em Konoha.

Sakura destravou a corrente que acoplava a porta à parede e rodou a chave na tranca. Ao abrir a porta encontrou o seu melhor amigo com o braço escorando o seu corpo na parede, como se estivesse cansado – o que, pelo sorriso que ele lhe deu, ele não realmente estava.

"Olá, Sakura-chan," ele cumprimentou com a maior normalidade, como se não fossem quase três da manhã.

"Naruto, o que está fazendo aqui?" ela perguntou sem preâmbulos, e respirou fundo. O bom humor dele era um bom indicativo de que ele não viera até ali para lhe dar uma má notícia.

Ele coçou a parte de trás da cabeça do seu jeito característico. "Eu acabei de chegar de uma missão –"

"O que foi que aconteceu? Está ferido? Alguém se feriu?"

"Acalme-se, Sak, está tudo bem!" ele a interrompeu quando ela começou a vasculhá-lo com os seus aguçados olhos médicos a procura de algum ferimento. "Eu estou bem, estamos todos bem! Eu só... eu só tenho que conversar sobre algo com você. Posso entrar?"

Sakura o encarou. Ele estava nervoso, e Naruto nervoso _nunca _era um bom sinal.

"Claro," ela respondeu, também começando a se inquietar, e abriu espaço para que o loiro entrasse na sua casa.

Naruto enruga a testa enquanto Sakura tranca novamente a porta. "Estava assistindo a televisão a essa hora?"

"Eu não conseguia dormir," ela explicou – o que era uma meia verdade.

"Por quê?"

Ela deu de ombros.

Sakura passara a dormir quase todos os dias no sofá. Já não tinha mais a facilidade de dormir na sua cama, no seu quarto onde memórias ainda recentes sobre Sasuke a assombrava. Ela não conseguia se deitar naquele lugar e não se lembrar do dia em que o dispensou da sua vida e terminou de partir o seu coração em incontáveis pedaços. Assim, passava as noites na sala, adormecendo com o barulho da televisão – e somente assim ela conseguia pegar no sono.

Ela não se arrependia da sua decisão de exigir que eles se reencontrassem apenas quando Sasuke já tivesse um destino fixo. Entretanto, mesmo antes de dizer para ele, ela sabia que a sua difícil escolha iria doer – e muito. A sua previsão estava mais do que correta. Ela não parara de chorar por uma semana seguida desde o seu ultimato e chegou até a pedir licença do hospital por não ter condições emocionais de ir trabalhar.

Ela já estava melhor do que antes, mas isso não significava que havia superado-o. Em alguns momentos ela pensava se aquela fora mesmo o melhor caminho a ser seguido, se o que ela fez não fora um erro que poderia persegui-la pelo resto da sua vida. Porém, qualquer que fossem as suas reflexões, ela sempre concluía que havia agido de maneira correta – ou, pelo menos, tentava se convencer disso.

Não estava sendo fácil acalmar o seu coração.

Naruto suspira e se senta no sofá onde ela há um minuto dormia. Sakura estava tão preocupada que nem ao menos se importou que o seu amigo imundo que acabara de chegar de uma missão sujasse o seu móvel e cobertas.

"Sinto lhe informar, Sakura-chan, mas o assunto que vim tratar com você provavelmente não te ajudará a recuperar o sono."

Ela passou uma mão pelo cabelo e se aproximou dele. Estava inquieta demais para se sentar. Os seus instintos lhe diziam que algo de bom não viria dali.

"Diga-me de uma vez o que aconteceu," ela disse, roendo as unhas.

"Eu não vou me demorar com enrolações," ele disse. "Até porque já está tarde e eu consigo ver nos seus olhos que eu não sou o único exausto aqui." Ele a encarou, sério. "Encontrei com Sasuke durante a minha missão."

O coração de Sakura pulou uma batida e ela retribui o olhar do loiro com um arregalado, a sua boca aberta, chocada demais para continuar a roer as unhas.

"O quê?"

Encontrei com Sasuke na minha missão – ou melhor, ele me encontrou," Naruto explicou, recostando-se no sofá. "Eu buscava informações sobre o meu alvo com os civis de uma vila minúscula que antes da missão eu nem ao menos sabia que existia quando Sasuke me abordou em um bar. Eu não fazia idéia de que ele estivesse pelas redondezas, muito menos que viria conversar comigo."

"E o que conversaram?" ela sussurrou, a sua voz arranhando a garganta seca.

"Bem, na verdade, não houve exatamente uma conversa," ele respondeu, coçando a cabeça novamente. "Eu nunca imaginei que um dia eu diria isso, mas o que ocorreu foi mais um monólogo de Sasuke do que um diálogo propriamente dito." Ele suspira e a fita dentro dos olhos mais uma vez. O estômago de Sakura congelou. "Ele queria que eu te desse um recado."

Ele sabe, Sakura pensou. Não existiam dúvidas de que Naruto concluíra que ela e Sasuke se encontraram ou tiveram algum tipo de envolvimento. Afinal, era verdade que o intelecto de Naruto não era o mais privilegiado, mas até mesmo uma ameba conseguiria entender que algo aconteceu entre ela e o Uchiha para que ele saísse do seu esconderijo apenas para lhe enviar um recado especialmente via o terceiro membro do Time Sete.

Em circunstâncias normais Uchiha Sasuke jamais se importaria com Haruno Sakura, e Naruto estava perfeitamente ciente disso. Era óbvio que ele concluiu que algo aconteceu. O que mais a impressionara e a deixara chocada daquela forma, entretanto, foi a maneira como esse segredo veio à tona.

Através do próprio Sasuke. Ele, quem mais gostaria de manter o encontro com Sakura apenas entre os dois, foi quem o revelou.

"Q-que recado Sasuke possivelmente gostaria que me desse?" ela gaguejou, tentando, em vão, manter a compostura.

"Ele me disse exatamente essas palavras: 'peça Sakura para me esperar'. E foi embora."

Sakura esperou alguns segundos, mas Naruto não disse mais nada – apenas continuou a fitá-la com uma expressão levemente confusa. "E o que mais?"

"Nada. Só isso."

"O quê?" ela quase gritou. "Como assim 'só isso'? Ele não disse nada sobre onde esteve, o que esteve fazendo, como ele estava, se vai voltar e... e... sei lá, qualquer coisa!" Pois era exatamente isso o que ela precisava saber para acalmar um pouco a sua mente.

"Não."

Sakura não conseguia acreditar. Sasuke saiu do seu misterioso caminho para interceptar Naruto absolutamente do nada apenas para pedir que ela o esperasse? E esperar pelo o quê? Ela queria arrancar os cabelos – ou os cabelos de Sasuke e Naruto. Todos esses meses de esperar para _isso_? Um pedido misterioso?

_Eu juro que matarei esse Uchiha desgraçado quando encontrá-lo – se encontrá-lo. _

"M-mas você não procurou saber de mais nada?" ela insistiu ainda desacreditada que o súbito encontro entre Naruto e Sasuke rendeu apenas um pedido que ela não compreendera. "Como ele estava? Estava bem? Machucado? Magro? Gordo? Triste –"

"Sakura, acalme-se!" ele a interrompeu, de certa forma divertido com o desespero dela. "Ele estava bem. Quero dizer, eu _acho_ que estava bem. Ele estava vestido uma capa com um capuz e eu não consegui ver muita coisa. E eu não pude procurar saber mais nada porque ele exigiu que eu não falasse nada para que _ele _falasse."

"E _você _ficou calado porque _Sasuke_ pediu? O que é isso? O fim dos tempos?" Desde quando Naruto ouvia ordens de Sasuke?

"Eu não tive culpa!" ele se explicou, acuado pela ira de Sakura. "Ele disse que iria embora se eu abrisse a boca! Não podia arriscar perdê-lo de vista por causa da minha tagarelice!"

Ela soltou um gemido estrangulado em frustração. "Naruto, você é um idiota!" ela gritou, avançando sobre o loiro e chacoalhando-o pela lapela da camisa – suja. "Por que não o pressionou? Por que não deu um soco na cara dele? Por que não o arrastou de volta para Konoha?"

"Eu jamais conseguiria trazê-lo de volta se nem você conseguiu!"

Sakura parou de chacoalhá-lo e ele segurou as mãos dela.

"Não sou eu quem tem que dar explicações aqui, Sakura-chan."

Ela engoliu saliva e soltou a camisa dele. _Ele tem razão._

Sentou-se ao lado dele e finalmente tirou de dentro do seu peito tudo o que mais queria dizer, todos os seus sentimentos há muito trancafiados – e ele os escutou.

Xxx

A.N.: Essa história está mais longa do que eu esperava... Mas, calculo que resta apenas mais um capítulo.


	32. Chapter 32

**História: **Perímetro

Surpreendentemente, Naruto ouviu todo o relato de Sakura calado, sem fazer um comentário sequer. Ela tentou ser o mais detalhada possível – excluindo, obviamente, as particularidades sexuais, sem deixar de fora, entretanto, o envolvimento amoroso entre eles (que já estava mais do que óbvio mesmo para o obtuso Naruto).

Ela chorava quando terminou de falar, tanto de tristeza quanto em alívio. Aquilo já estava preso em seu peito há meses, corroendo-a por dentro, roubando-lhe o sono. Compartilhar com alguém – especialmente alguém tão compreensivo quanto Naruto – pareceu tirar um enorme peso de si. Ele a abraçou e deixou que ela chorasse no seu ombro, acariciando a nuca dela.

"Me perdoe," ela murmurou no ombro dele.

"Pelo o quê?"

"Por não ter te contado antes," ela respondeu e se desvencilhou dele, terminando de enxugar as lágrimas. "Eu sei que você tinha o direito de saber de tudo isso logo quando eu cheguei – e eu queria muito de contar, eu juro que sim! Mas eu não tinha certeza se Sasuke gostaria de –"

"Ei, Sak, pare com isso," ele a interrompeu com um sorriso, passando o dedão na maçã do rosto da sua amiga para ajudá-la a limpar a umidade. "Você não tem a obrigação de me dizer nada, muito menos algo tão pessoal quanto isso."

"Mas você também é amigo de Sasuke! Desejava reencontrá-lo e ter notícias dele tanto quanto eu!"

"Sei que sim, mas o que se passou entre vocês foi mais íntimo do que amizade." Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas e lançou um sorriso sugestivo que foi retribuído por Sakura com um tapa divertido no seu peito. "O que importa é que ele tenha te tratado bem – eu o mataria se ele tivesse feito o contrário – e que você retornou sã e salva para casa. Além disso, no fundo, eu sabia que esse desgraçado estava bem, onde quer que estivesse. Só eu tenho o direito de dar uma surra naquela bunda asquerosa dele."

Sakura riu. "Eu tinha absoluta certeza de que você ficaria com raiva."

Naruto bufou em indignação. "Raiva? De quê? Para te falar a verdade eu até preferiria que isso permanecesse um segredo seu, porque, eu admito, o meu ciúme está atingindo um nível quase violento. Talvez eu vá atrás de Sasuke tenha uma conversinha sobre pegar na sua mão sem a minha permissão."

Ela riu de novo. Pelo menos essa reação dele ela previra – mesmo que tivesse sido em tom de brincadeira. Naruto sempre foi bastante protetor no que diz respeito a ela em todos os aspectos, fosse em relação aos seus namorados ou, por exemplo, às suas missões. Com Sasuke não seria muito diferente – ou talvez fosse. Talvez ele visse, assim como Sakura, uma possibilidade ainda maior de ela sair dessa relação com o coração partido, o que realmente aconteceu.

Ele beijou a bochecha dela. "Obrigado por ter me contado. Como eu disse antes, não era a sua obrigação. Fico feliz que confie em mim."

Ela rolou os olhos. "Eu não precisava contar isso para que soubesse que confio em você, Naruto. Achei que já tivesse deixado isso mais claro do que um cristal."

"Bem, de qualquer forma, obrigado." Ele se levantou e esticou os braços sobre a sua cabeça em um alongamento. "Acho que devo ir para casa."

"Está cansado. Pode dormir aqui, se quiser," ela disse e se levantou também.

"Eu posso aceitar o seu convite caso você tenha algo para encher a minha barriga." Ele não esperou pela resposta dela e foi direto para a cozinha.

Ela sorriu antes mesmo de fazer o anúncio porque sabia exatamente o efeito que causaria naquele seu melhor amigo hiperativo. "Tem as sobras do ramen que preparei para a janta de ontem."

Ele saiu correndo da cozinha para sala como um furacão para abraçá-la.

Xxxx

Sakura estava no meio de uma consulta médica quando a Hokage enviou um ANBU, exigindo que ela comparecesse imediatamente em seu escritório. Obviamente, sendo a médica profissional que era, ela fez o ninja esperar até que a consulta fosse terminada – seria rude demais abandonar um paciente deitado na maca.

Tsunade não cumprimentou a sua pupila quando esta entrou o seu escritório – não por grosseria, mas simplesmente porque a Hokage não se apegava a formalidades com as pessoas do seu círculo de amizades.

"Achei que ficaria satisfeita com as notícias que acabo de receber, Sakura," ela disse quando a sua aprendiz fechou a porta. "Acabo de receber uma mensagem das autoridades da Vila do Pássaro que sete membros Mãos Limpas foram encontrados mortos nos arredores da vila no último mês."

Sakura assentiu. "Eu realmente fico satisfeita com o que ouvi, Tsunade-shishou. Pode me revelar quem foram os responsáveis por esta façanha ou é uma informação sigilosa?"

A sua mentora suspira e se recosta na poltrona do outro lado da escrivaninha. Apenas pela fisionomia dela Sakura pôde perceber que as coisas não estavam tranqüilas mesmo após a ótima notícia.

"Não haveria problemas em lhe contar. Afinal, você já sabe mais dos Mãos Limpas do que eu," ela disse, coçando a testa em preocupação. "Porém, as autoridades do Pássaro não conseguiram identificar o assassino – e foi justamente por isso que te chamei até aqui."

Sakura enruga a testa. "Shishou, se pensa que fui eu quem –"

"Sem ofensas, Sakura, mas é óbvio que não foi você," Tsunade a interrompeu com um rolar de olhos. "Não saiu de Konoha no último mês e eu estou certa de que não ficaria calado caso conseguisse eliminar três membros de um dos grupos mercenários mais perigosos do país. Pedi que viesse porque preciso da sua ajuda para encontrar pistas sobre os assassinos."

"Acha que foi mais de uma pessoa."

"É quase uma certeza que sim. Os Mãos Limpas são perigosos demais. Um só ninja provavelmente não conseguiria derrotá-los, exceto se fosse um fora de série." E arqueou uma sobrancelha.

Ela sabia que Sasuke a ajudara a escapar dos Mãos Limpas, apesar de esse pequeno fato não constar no relatório oficial da missão. Era uma informação extra-oficial que Tsunade jurou manter em segredo. Entretanto, a Hokage não sabia que fora o Uchiha foragido há anos quem cuidara de Sakura quando ela esteve gravemente ferida (Sakura mentira dizendo que uma senhora desconhecida atendeu às suas feridas). O máximo que a Haruno pôde contar fora que encontrara com Sasuke ao acaso na viagem de volta e ele a ajudou a combater os Mãos Limpas e que ela o carregara de volta para Suna. Ela não queria que a líder da vila soubesse o mesmo que Naruto.

Por Sakura ser uma péssima mentirosa era claro que Tsunade, que a conhecia tão bem quanto a própria mão, notou a mentira, mas, por incrível que pareça, não a pressionou a lhe dizer a verdade. Sabia que Sakura revelaria os seus segredos mais íntimos, se fosse preciso, para ajudar a vila. Se ela julgava que manter em mistério pontos do seu encontro com Sasuke não iria prejudicar Konoha, Tsunade confiaria em sua decisão.

Ela prosseguiu quando Sakura se manteve calada. "As autoridades têm certeza de que foi o trabalho de mais de um ninja devido a variedade de ferimentos nos cadáveres. Eles mostraram marcas de queimaduras que pareciam não ter vindo do fogo comum, nem eletricidade ou produtos químicos, dois deles continham grande quantidade de água nos pulmões, além de outras marcas sugestivas de agressões físicas características de batalhas. Se quiser pode ver o documento completo. O que eu quero saber é: lembra-se de ter ouvido falar de algum grupo mercenário inimigo dos Mãos Limpas? Uma concorrência, talvez? Há fortes rumores sobre essa teoria em algumas das nossas vilas aliadas."

Sakura balançou a cabeça em negativa. "Sabe que sou minuciosa em meus relatórios. Não deixaria qualquer suspeita de outro grupo mercenário passar em branco."

"É exatamente isso que tem causado grande preocupação: a possível existência de uma outra organização semelhante à dos Mãos Limpas forte o suficiente para derrotar alguns dos seus membros."

"Ficarei atenta a qualquer brecha relacionada a isso."

Tsunade a inspecionou. Sakura conhecia aquele olhar. Ela estava preparada para dizer algo tenso – foi _este _o olhar que ela lhe lançou quando lhe designou a missão que desencadeara esse encontro. A Hokage sabia que aquela não seria uma missão fácil, e as suas próximas palavras provavelmente também não o seriam.

"Acha que pode ter sido Sasuke?"

Sakura respirou fundo para controlar os seus nervos – que sempre se bagunçavam somente ao pensar nesse nome.

"Não," ela enfim murmurou após um período de silêncio. "Eu não acho que poderia ter sido Sasuke."

"Por que não?"

"Porque eu não vejo motivos para ele ir atrás dos Mãos Limpas. Sasuke deixou implícito que recomeçaria a sua vida em algum lugar longínquo, anonimamente. Não teria por quê arriscar a vida contra inimigos desse calibre."

"Os Mãos Limpas poderiam tê-lo interceptado," a Hokage observou.

"Todos os Mãos Limpas mortos foram encontrados no mesmo local?"

"Se quer saber se houve uma batalha única para a eliminação de todos os setes então, sim, é o que as autoridades afirmam."

"Sasuke não daria conta de sete deles de uma vez," Sakura disse. "Quase não sobreviveu a oito deles comigo lutando ao seu lado."

"Tem razão," Tsunade suspirou. "Além disso, os documentos mostram diversos padrões de feridas nos corpos dos sete, implicando que fossem mais de uma pessoa os responsáveis pelo assassinato. Sem contar nos fortes rumores do surgimento de outro grupo mercenário."

Sakura nada disse. Acreditara na justificativa que dera a Hokage. Era indubitável que Sasuke se tornara um ninja, como a própria Tsunade disse, fora de série, mas também o era a habilidade que dava fama aos Mãos Limpas. Ela vira com os próprios olhos tanto o Uchiha quanto o grupo mercenário em ação e seria altamente improvável que Sasuke os conseguisse derrotar sozinho.

"Obrigada pela cooperação, Sakura," a Hokage disse após um período de silêncio. "Sei que não foi muito útil, mas agradeço a sua colaboração. Peço que me reporte imediatamente caso se recorde de alguma informação relevante."

Sakura fez uma mesura e saiu antes que Tsunade tivesse tempo de pensar em outras perguntas.

Xxxx

**A.N.:** Eu sei que disse que teria apenas mais um capítulo antes do fechamento da história, mas creio que terei que estendê-la um pouco mais (para a alegria de alguns). Esse ficou curtinho porque tive que passar parte dele para o próximo. Espero que gostem mesmo assim!


End file.
